Redline
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When Ruby moves to Vale city to locate her sister Yang she is introduced into the world of high octane street racing and car culture, however there is a darker side to the car world she must navigate to survive, but with her friends and family by her side nothing bad could happen (Street Racing AU)
1. Cars list and world building

Ruby- 2005 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX/2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS/Old pickup

Yang- 2002 Nissan Skyline GTR R34

Weiss- 2013 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray

Blake- 2005 Mazda RX-8

Jaune- 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX

Ren- 2007 Nissan GTR

Nora- 2006 Mazda MX-5

Pyrrha- 1999 Acura Integra Type R

Sun- 1977 Plymouth Road Runner/Tow Truck

Cardin- 2002 BMW M3-E46

Russel- 2010 Lexus LFA

Sky- 2002 Toyota MR2 Spyder

Dove- 2008 Honda S2000

Velvet-2007 Lotus Exige S

Coco- 2003 Nissan 350Z

Fox- 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback

Yatsuhashi- 2001 Toyota Supra

Tukson- 2007 GMC Ultimate Class IV Topkick Pickup/ M12 Force Application Vehicle Civilian Model (Civilian Warthog)

Neptune- 2010 Maserati GranTurismo S

Sage- 1975 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am

Scarlet-2005 Dodge Charger SRT 8

Winter- 2011 Bugatti Veyron

Roman- 2003 Cadillac CTS

Cinder- 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10

Emerald- 2005 Chrysler Crossfire

Neo-2010 Audi R8

Mercury- 2001 Mercury Cougar

Junior- 2007 Chrysler 300C

Militia- 2013 Koenigsegg Agera

Melanie- 2013 Koenngsegg Agera R

Adam- Gurkah/ 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS

Ironwood- Rolls Royce Phantom

Ozpin- 1995 McLaren F1

Goodwitch 2008 Volkswagon Golf GTi

Qrow- Police Vehicles

* * *

**Welcome to the world of RWBY Redline my Street-Racing AU, now before the main title begins lets do some world building shall we **

**Why Ruby has three cars is simple in my mind she starts out with the pickup truck, using it to travel to Vale where Yang is located, gets the Evo IX off of Yang after probably meeting Sun who owns the local Garage Wrench Monkey. Eventually she will get the Camaro from Velvet when they meet up **

**Tukson gets the civilian Warthog because of the What like a puma joke from both Red Vs Blue and RWBY (Because Tukson is classified as a Puma Faunus. Tukson is also the racing and mechanical mentor to Sun's team and Team CFVY who use more Drifting and Sprints then straight out Drag Races. **

**There will be three Racing Factions: Cinder, Sun and Tukson will lead these factions. Originally it was Adam who ran Sun's crew and faction and Cinder who ran her faction. **

**Adam will not be Blake's Romantic interest for this story, he will be her Step/adopted brother who's in the military (hence the Gurkah) he also grew up with Sun and the others under Tukson's care after their parents died and Blake went off on her own.**

**Qrow while being the loving and dotting uncle is still a cop however he is a lenient cop willing to give people (namely the racers of this story) a second chance, he also has a large Crow tattoo on his right bicep.**

**Ironwood is the governor/Mayor of Vale and will interact with mostly Qrow and Ozpin who the chief of the Vale Police and just as lenient with the racers as his old partner, only because he knows Sun's racing factions is the only way to combat Cinder's factions. Ironwood may have minor interactions with Sun's faction.**

**Goodwitch is the headmistress of Beacon High School and the wife of Chief Ozpin who believes her husband should crackdown, on them, but deep down she knows he is doing the right thing.**

**Winter is Weiss' twin sister who is the heiress to their family company which works with fuel and dust, while Weiss is the head of their Automobile performance parts section as she knows cars. Winter and Weiss have a very good bond and will help each other out with maintenance, information even shoes that how close they are.**

**Team CRDL will be apart of Roman's faction because of an idea I have involving Cardn being a dick.**

**So that's all I'll do now I'll get into other notes if I decide to add new characters and pick their factions, behind the scenes and all that so be on the lookout for the first chapter of RedLine coming soon.**


	2. Welcome to Vale

"And it was another beautiful day today in Vale, with a warm temperature of 23oC" the radio's announcer said as he was giving the weather report. The young driver of an old rust red old pickup truck picked up her can of Wash Squash, before changing the radio station to one that played music

"And goodbye boring weather guy, geez how can people put up with that guy?" the driver asked. Her name was Ruby Rose, she originally lived in Haven on the East Coast with her mother Summer, who was a Paediatric Psychologist. But Ruby had wanted to find her older sister Yang. So one night she packed up her truck and started on a road trip to Vale. Luckily for her Summer had filled out transfer papers and sent them to Beacon High, where she and her sister would be studying. Even though Ruby hated it, she was moved up two years so she was basically the same grade as her sister

"Geez Yang where are you in this city?" Ruby asked taking another sip of her drink "Ugh, should have gotten a can of Griff Shot, at least that tastes nice" Ruby said sculling down her drink before throwing the can on the floor.

"I think I should park at the school, you know for my first day tomorrow don't want to be late" Ruby said driving up to the school's public car park "Here will do" Ruby said parking her truck after along day's drive it was evening so Ruby locked the passenger door, got and locked the driver's side door before going to the back of the pickup and opened the canopy over the tray to reveal a mattress and a couple of duffle bags. "Goodnight" she said jumping in and closing the canopy door like she had done the past couple of days on her road trip. She pulled across a curtain she fitted in so she could have some privacy to change, pulling on a black tank op with a cartoon wolf on it, long white pants with roses decorating them and a matching long sleeve shirt. She crawled over the mattress and wrapped herself up in a big blanket

"Sweet Dreams" she said travelling into the sleep zone.

"What's the big bloody idea getting me out here at 7:00 in the morning when there's no school" Sun a blonde Monkey Faunus said driving a modified 2009 Dodge Ram tow truck out to the school's parking lot. "Probably just some poor mug parked there truck here before going for a quick jog" he yawned sticking his tongue out as he did spotting the old rusty red pickup truck. He backed up to it slowly and lowered the hook

"They are not paying me enough to do early morning school pickups" he grip exiting his truck to hook it up to Ruby's truck. "Think I'll leave a thank you not" the monkey said as the wince had stopped walking over to a wall and loosening his pants. A while later he was walking back with a can of Sarged! energy drink

"That's better" he said driving off with Ruby and her truck. He whistled while he drove back to his business: Wrench Monkey Garage and Towing.

"Finally home sweet home" he said killing his Dodge Ram's engine after dropping off the pickup in the impound sections of this garage, he walked up to a small flat out the back of the garage which was his home. Sun kicked off his shoes and jumped on the couch before grabbing some Chocolate Banana split flavoured pop tarts and switch on some music to chill this nerves

"Ah, that's way better and with no school it's even better" Sun said "Oh wait, I don't go to school" he chuckled picking up a magazine

"Hello Miss Subaru, you always seem happy to see me, and even better you brought your driver" he chuckled seeing an older Subaru WRX. Suddenly he heard a scream

"What the heck!" he said getting up to check the noise.

Ruby woke up and stretched as much as she could in the cramped space before opening up and stepping out backwards, waking up fully only to realise she was not at school, she was at a strange Garage...in her pyjamas...she suddenly screamed

"WHERE AM I? I thought I parked at the school! Ruby freaked out looking around "How did I get here?"

"Whoa what's going on, and who are you?" Sun asked

"A Faunus...Awesome, we don't have many Faunus in Haven. Is that a real tail, didn't know Faunus could have tails only ears or horns you know head ornaments. It looks so fluffy, Oh sorry" Ruby calmed down after her geek out

"Oh shit a Faunus Groupie. Anyway how did you get in my garage!" Sun shouted

"You towed my truck while I was sleeping in it!" Ruby shouted

"You were sleeping in your truck, because?" Sun asked.

"Because I didn't have enough money to pay for a motel, and I don't know where my sister is" Ruby admitted making Sun sigh

"Okay, so you need a place to stay I take?" Sun asked making Ruby nod

"Okay, you can use my unit to clean up and I'll take you to a friend's place, she has been looking for a second roommate" Sun said

"Okay" Ruby grabbing one of her bags.

"Hope she's decent" Sun said leaving a message on his friends phone. An hour and a half later, Sun and Ruby pulled up in a drive, Ruby having changed into her last set of clean clothes consisting of a hoodie vest, black shirt, grey jeans and her red and black checker converse sneakers.

"This is where she lives" Sun said

"Okay, so who is she?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see" Sun chuckled.

Blake Belladonna, a black cat Faunus that some swore she was a Panther Faunus, but she was a bookworm not a killer or warrior, that was her brother's role. Since school wasn't happening today she decided to do her favourite hobby, lounge around in her underwear reading a romance novel, she could only do this when her roommate went out for a ride on her Yellow and Black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. How she could ride that thing was still a mystery. Anyway she was getting to her favourite part when he ears twitched as a car pulled into the drive way

"Huh?" she asked looking over her shoulder seeing blonde hair "Oh SHIT!" she said grabbing a denim skirt and a stiletto high heel

"Don't worry she's usually very calm" Sun said as the door opened and the high heel was introduced to Sun's face.

"Ow BLAKE! what was that for?" Sun asked

"You came over here unannounced!" Blake shouted pulling on a purple blouse from behind a wall

"I sent you a message, didn't you check your phone?" Sun asked rubbing his nose

"You know its flat, I haven't plugged it in yet" Blake said putting her phone on charged and getting the message that Sun had sent "Hey Blake bringing someone around to look at being your new roomie, hope you decent -Sun"

"Yep" Sun said as Ruby stood behind "Oh this is Ruby the girl I mentioned"

"Nice to meet you" Ruby said shaking Blake's hand

"Sam here, Sun can I talk to you for a tick" Blake said walking out into the kitchen.

"Here it comes" Sun sighed

Yang was feeling awesome today, she woke up earlier than Blake meaning she could have the shower first, she made her favourite breakfast of Cinnamon Pancakes, headed out for a ride on her bike she dubbed Bumblebee, even giving an Autobot icon for laughs, stopping off at the lookout overlooking Vale where she watched the sunrise from. Now she was back home, parking her bike in the garage next to her yellow Skyline. She noticed Sun's truck parked in the street when she got there

"Wonder what Bananas is doing here?" she asked leaving the garage after hanging up her helmet and removing her brown riding leathers and walking back into the house wearing a pastel yellow tube top, black short shorts and a pair of slippers, she keeps in the garage for her to wear after going on a ride.

"Hey Blake, Bananas. What's with the serious mood?:" the blonde asked.

"I brought someone to be your second roommate but disagrees with me about them" Sun whined

"She's in the longue room" Blake said

"Okay then"

Ruby was looking at some of the photos of Blake and her brother on the wall, seeing a happier time rather than the cynical she was now or so it seemed, the feeling she got from Blake was a calm and mysterious one, but she felt like she had intruded on something important

"SO you're the chick applying for the room huh...Ruby?" the young girl heard a voice asked

"Yang?" Ruby asked before "Yang!" she cried as the two hugged each other

"What are you doing here in Vale, I thought you were still with mum?" Yang asked as she and Ruby sat down on a couch

"Well, things were...bad at school. The bullying I getting was getting worse, so I made a deal with mum if I could get one last straight A report card, (whihc you got-Yang) she would transfer me over here after the holidays. So the paperwork was sent and I was going to start today if monkey boy there didn't tow my truck" Ruby explained

"Wait, Old Rusty, why would...Ruby have you been sleeping in Old Rusty?" Yang asked

"Um" Ruby shyly asked

"You know that's not good for you to do, sure motels are expensive plus you could have gotten Mum to fly you over" Yang said  
"I know, but anyway I'm in the same grade as you" Ruby shrugged

"Now that is my genius little sister. I take it your brought your gear?" Yang asked

"Yeah it's in Sun's truck." Ruby said

"Okay" Yang said leaving the room "Oh and Ruby"

"Yeah Yang"

"Welcome to Vale" Yang winked.

Sometime later Ruby flopped down on the bed after finally moving all of the stuff she brought in she could finally relax, although Yang did make her do her laundry beforehand Blake was more than happy to hang out Ruby's with her own.

"So what's next?" Ruby sighed falling into a light slumber just as Yang came to check on her. Smiling softly Yang pulled the red quilt over Ruby.


	3. Garage visit

"What the hell is with this thing, Old Rusty is right...HOW IS THIS THING NOT COVERED IN DUCT TAPE!" Sun shouted looking over Ruby's truck on orders from Yang; she wanted to see if the truck was still in working condition. To Sun's amazement this piece of junk was still running in its condition. He sighed before pulling out his phone and dialled Yang's number

"Hey Yang here" Yang's voice sounded on the other end of the phone

"Yo Yang, Sun here I finished checking out your sister's truck and well I would like to give her the report in person" Sun said

"Sure we'll be there in ten" Yang said

"Okay see you then" Sun said

"I've got a bad feeling about Ruby's truck" Yang said closing her phone, luckily Ruby was out of the room

"Don't you have a spare car?" Blake asked

"I don't have a, oh yeah I do. I keep it at Sun's garage because ours is full" Yang smiled

"You have an idea what to do with it don't you?" Blake raised an eyebrow

"Sure I do" Yang said grabbing the keys to her Skyline and a second set "Ruby hurry up"

"I'm here" Ruby said crashing into the wall while a brush was sticking out of her hair, the sight of this made Blake laugh out loud

"Yang, how can someone like you who cares extremely good care of her hair be related to a girl who has extreme bed-head?" Blake giggled.

"I have no idea, Ruby get over here" Yang ordered

"Okay sis" Ruby whimpered as Yang fixed Ruby's hair.

"I'll get the car warmed up" Blake said

"No way!" Yang said

"Just suggesting" Blake shrugged.

"You said ten, it's been twenty!" Sun said as the trio showed up "Where's Blake's Mazda?"

"At home they decided I got in the back"

"That's what you get for laughing at my bed hair" Ruby fumed.

"Any who, now I've given your Truck 'Old Rusty' a look over and I gotta say, it's time to him out to pasture. Even if you replace the parts you're looking at probably three months. I'm sorry, even though I'm good I'm not 'that' good. Best to see it to the scrapyard for some moolah and then try and find a new car" Sun said making Ruby upset

"It was dad's" Ruby said as Yang hugged her gently

"I know Rubes, but you know it's getting on a bit in age. Look we can try and buy him a new truck and sent it over to him when he gets back from that trip he's on" Yang said. Their father Akatsuki Xiao Long was an Archaeologist, so he spent eight out of twelve months on the road, that was spaced over weeks at a time, he gave Ruby Old Rusty when she got her license. It was his father's truck before it was passed to him before he passed it on to Ruby.

"I know, but he'll be devastated Grandpa Ryu gave him that" Ruby sighed

"You family Heirloom is a truck?" Blake asked

"Sort of" Yang said.

"I know an old friend of mine who restores near dead vehicle and turns them into display cars, maybe he can do something for you" Blake said softly

"Thanks" Ruby said.

Yang smiled at her little sister, even though there was some confusion and whisperings that Ruby was Yang's half sister the truth was more simple. Yang was born soon after her parents were married, but instead of changing her name Akatsuki convinced Summer to keep her maiden name and that their second daughter inherit Summer's last name. So she could see the reason why people thought they were half sisters. She suddenly remembered something

"Hey Ruby, I want to show you something" Yang said slinging an arm around her sister's shoulder

"What?" Ruby asked as she was pulled over to a section of the garage that had a covered car. Yang walked over to the cover and pulled it off revealing a bright red Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX. on the sides it had an elliptical like explosion shape in black with a rose cut out of it.

"Whoa is that an Evo IX?" she asked.

"Yep, but not just any Evo, its yours" Yang commented chucking the keys at Ruby who caught them surprised

"But" Ruby started

"Look I kept this car as a spare for when my beauty gets repaired, but now that your here you can use it" Yang said, making Ruby smiling as she ran her hands over the car's surface feeling the car's potential, closing her eyes as she ran her hands over the hood to try and get a sense of its raw power.

"Thanks Sis" Ruby said hugging Yang with enthusiasm and love

"You're welcome little sis" Ruby said affectionately, clearing showing how much she missed her little sister. But then the moment was ruined by the sound of an engine approaching the garage.

Driving in as a pink 2006 Mazda MX-5 with magic themed Vinyls, on the front bumper under the headlights going outside inwars were the card suites in this order: Hearts, Clubs, Diamonds, Spades. On the door vinyls were a set of aces surrounded by a light purple being thrown into a magician's hat. The engine stopped and out stepped a cute teal eyed ginger girl, she wore a pink skirt with black and white checks down the sides. A white tank top and a black vest.

"Yo Sun mind if I borrow a lift?" the girl said

"Standard fees apply" Sun said as the girl paid Sun "You got what you want?"

"Yeah, just tires and oil. There in the boot" the girl said pulling out two racing tires and a bottle of motor oil before noticing  
"Oh hey Yang, Blake. And who is this cutie?" the girl asked

"What's up, Nora this is my sister Ruby. Ruby meet Nora"

"Hey, I'm Ruby" the youngest said

"Nora" the ginger said.

"Okay Ruby, Nora's kind of our go to girl from audio from music to engine sounds Nora's our crew's expert. She works at the local radio station during the school's lunch period where she will play student's request. However don't request Gangnam style. Nora walked in on it being played before her shift." Blake explained

"What happened?" Ruby asks a bit afraid.

"Nothing bad" Nora said as she used a lift to raise her car up enough to get under it with an oil pan on a trolley to drain the old engine oil out of her 2L straight four cylinder engine "Just stopped it mid song and said 'Nope, nope, no more gangnam style while I'm on air.' But afterwards I play Braveheart by Neon Jungle to soothe some ruffled feathers" Nora said

"Oh trust me it was more than ruffled feathers you had complaints" Yang laughed as she saw Blake lower the garage doors "Blake?"

"One of them was out there" the black cat Faunus said

"Which one?" Sun asked going to a red cabinet and pulled out a sawn off shotgun

"All I saw was a gunmetal grey car with some chrome vinyls!" Blake said

"Mercury, that's all we need" Sun said as Yang pulled out a pair or MMA gloves and strapped them on

"Ruby stay here" Yang said as Nora placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Mercury Black from the sounds of things, one of Torchwick's racers" Nora said

"Wait Torchwick as in Roman Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, where...where did you hear that name?" Yang asked nervous that her sister would have known that scumbag

"He threatened mum once when she was at work Torchwick said that he would need any Vicodin they had, only Mum told him to buzz off; I was there that day bringing mum some lunch, only whne I got there I saw mum standing firm and not blinking while that asshole pointed a revolver at her. Luckily it was the day our uncle was visiting so he scared off Roman." Ruby explained "OS how do you know him?"

"He runs some of the crime around here namely racing and narcotics, though he slowed down on the narcotics he now organises highly dangerous kinds of races, his crew is the second biggest" Yang said

"Who's the biggest?" Ruby asked.

"Ours" Blake said as they heard a car drive off

"He's gone" Sun said walking over to his gun cabinet while Nora opened the doors, only for a white 2013 Chevy Corvette C7 Stingray in teh drive way.

"Is everyone okay?" the Stingray's driver asked, she had long white hair pulled into a offside pony tail, she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a cyan top underneath an opened white blouse.

"We're okay Weiss" Blake said hugging the white haired girl

"I saw him leaving so I thought I should check in" Weiss said hugging Yang

"Thanks Weiss" Sun said bumping fists with her.

"Yo Nora!" Weiss shouted as Nora replaced the tire on one of her rims "NORA!"

"What?" Nora asked shutting the machine off so she could hear "Oh hey Weiss"

"You okay?" Weiss asked

"Yep, I'm good" Nora said making Weiss sigh before noticing Ruby "And who's is this?"

"Weiss meet Ruby, Yang's little sister" Blake said as Ruby offered her hand to Weiss

"Ruby, as in Ruby Rose I've heard about you, a young teenager who skipped two grades at Haven Secondary school, who transferred over here" Weiss said

"Yep that's right, but how did you know?" Ruby asked

"Mum's on the school board" Weiss said as she saw Old Rusty "What a beauty" Weiss said admiring the truck

"Well its not got a lot of life left in it so I thought that it should" Sun said before a shoe came down on his tail.

"Sun Wukong! You are not junking this truck, do you know how much this could be worth if I let my father's mechanics work on her" Weiss exclaimed

"I was going to say I thought that it should go to an old mate of my to be restore for a display truck" Sun said cradling his tail

"Oh" Weiss said noticing the Evo

"Yang why is your Evo IX uncovered?" Weiss asked

"It's not mine any more" Yang laughed.

"So you think you can handle her?" Weiss asked as Ruby started it up throwing a smile at the white haired girl before driving off.

"Oh yeah she can handle it" Yang laughed as she and Blake got into her Skyline as Weiss pulled her Corvette into the garage.

"What's up?" Sun asked as Weiss exited her car and walked over to the owner and the DJ "I knwo that look"

"There's a race on this weekend and I'm running in it, so I want to make sure my car's running at optimum" Weiss said pulling out her laptop and hooked it up to the car's ECU.

"All right" Sun said walking off.


	4. First Test

"No way am I letting Ruby race this weekend" Yang said as Weiss rolled her eyes, it was the first day of school for Ruby, who was doing well so far as she was in most of the classes with the girls she met, namely Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"It's fine, she'll be a natural" Weiss waved it off.

"But she'll be going up against seasoned racers, we don't know if she even can race" Yang said

"I see your point but you know that Evo IX was made to be raced." Weiss said knowing that she had said something knowing Yang couldn't handle it. This in turn gave Blake an idea, one she dared not go and say out loud, so she dialled Ruby as she walked out to her locker

"Hey Ruby, its Blake listen I want you to meet me at the area I'm going to text you" the Faunus said

"Um Okay" Ruby replied

"Don't worry you'll have fun" Blake said as she ended the call "It will be a blast"

After school Ruby was waiting at an old abandoned runway in Downtown Vale waiting for Blake. Suddenly the sound of a rotary engine was heard coming down the road. Ruby spotted it, a Mazda RX-8 painted black with a bright purple pearl running through it, on the doors were vinyls of a full moon covered in clouds. This was Blake's personal car the one she wasn't allowed to use when making their first trip to Wrench Monkey. Blake got out and looked over to Ruby  
"Nice car" Ruby said

"Thanks, now to why we're out here" Blake said "Weiss thinks you have the ability to race, while Yang doesn't; they aren't here so I'll judge you. If you win I'll side with Weiss, lose and I side with Yang"

"Good to know and this place is where we're going to race?" Ruby asked.

"Yep we call this Rookie's stretch, a long runway that can be used to test out new racers. It's a quarter mile standard racing length." Blake stated as she pointed to a blue painted line down towards the end "First one to cross that wins"

"You're on" Ruby said getting into her car and heading for the starting line not noticing Blake sending a text message.

"3...2...1...GO!" Blake shouted over the radio she had in her car. Ruby quickly shifted gears to take off the start line, about two seconds after Blake, who was currently looking in her rear-view mirror at the rookie racer, noticing that the distance was closing

"Definitely ready to race" Blake said shifting into third gear, and light pressing the accelerator to increase the speed, not seeing Ruby in the rear-view, looking to her left she saw the new red Evo IX next to her.

"See ya" Ruby chirped before shifting into forth gear and took off winning the race by a couple of seconds.

"Very nice" Blake said slowing down and breaking to make sure she came to a soft stop, as to make sure she didn't wear the brake pads.

"Nice race Ruby, you are ready for Saturday" Blake smirked as the redhead checked her car

"There was a bit of traction in the beginning, also your have a bit of a misfire on cylinder 3 before once you got into a higher gear it stopped" a voice said

"Who is that?" Ruby asked as she spotted a teenager with black hair that came to the top of his shoulder blades, a pink streak in his fringe, he was decked out in black jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past the elbows, a green mechanic's shirt open over top. In his hands was a packet of popcorn

"Oh hey Ren" Blake said as Ren walked over to them stomping slightly thanks to the work boots he wore. To Ruby it almost seemed like he was bored

"Ruby Meet Ren our engine expert and resident ex-smoker, hence the popcorn keeps his mouth and hands busy" Blake said

"Nice to meet you" Ren said shaking Ruby's hand offering a warmer expression "SO running Yang's Evo huh must have taken something special to make her part with it, heard she was mostly keeping it for her sister" Ren said

"Hello" Ruby waved.

"Nice, well I better get to the garage to make sure Nora's engine running properly otherwise who knows what will happen to it" Ren said walking over to the Metallic British racing Green Nissan GT-R, the only non-stock part was the carbon fibre hood and 20 inch chrome rims.

"I'll catch you later, whispering is that she's back" Ren said

"We bumped into the merc yesterday" Blake said

"Shit, watch your tailpipes" Ren said

"Who's she?" Ruby asked.  
"You'll hopefully never find out" Blake

Ren was driving home when he noticed something, an emerald green Chrysler Crossfire was packed at the local fast food shop, this car was recognisable to Ren for one reason only

"That bitch" Ren said parking his GTR and hopping out to see if he was correct. And he was for sitting inside the fast food joint was a tanned skinned green haired young woman with half a burger in her hands and a massive bite in her mouth looking at Ren curiously before smiling and gulping down her forrd

"well, well, well Lie Ren, or is it just Lie or Ren?" the woman giggled "please have a seat"

"I won't lie and tell you it's good to see you again Emerald" Ren glared

"Oh please you haven't changed much, well you smell less of smoke and more of pork rinds and popcorn" Emerald said

"What are you doing back here, I thought we told you to never come back here" Ren said darkly

"Oh I know, but see...my new crew wants me here to make sure things don't become 'complicated'" Emerald said

"So you're with that jackass now, what is he up to?" Ren asked lazing back

"Its. A. Secret" Emerald said leaving "I'll catch you later Liar" Emerald said

"Bitch, and people wonder why I don't ask my best friend out" Ren sighed walking to the counter and ordered a burger and a box of chicken nuggets. "Hope Sun's ready for this shit storm that's brewing."

Sun was humming along to teh radio as he was waxing his beloved Plymouth Road Runner. Sun was in a happier mood today than he was in a long time. For the reason being that he was spending time maintaining his car.

"Yo Sun" Ren said walking up to the monkey Faunus

"What up Ren" Sun said holding out his fist for Ren to fist bump it

"I had a small run in after watching a rookie race" Ren said popping a chicken nugget in his mouth

"Yeah, who with and who raced?" Sun asked heading in the engine checking the oil and radiator.

"The race was between Blake and Ruby to see if Ruby could race, a bit of a rocky start but fantastic win from behind"

"Race is good news, so here comes the bad" Sun said

"I bumped into Emerald, turns out she came back to race with Torchwick" Ren said

"Well shit, there's go my good day" Sun frowned

"Also I've been hearing things, like Torchwick's only a second tier leader of this crime crew" Ren said

"Wait Torchwick's only second, so who's top dog?" Sun asked.  
"I fear the answer" Ren said

"Well who cares Ruby's got her first race on Saturday" Sun said walking into the garage. "What do you think Nora, maybe Jaune and...Yang?"

"Why not" Ren said shrugging

"Main Street?" Sun asked

"Probably not, maybe the last place we raced?" Ren pondered

"You mean Paletto Ave?" Sun responded  
"Yeah that one" Ren said "And make it around 8-9"

"On it" Sun said going into hsi office.

At the docks Emerald sat on her car's hood staring out at the sunset as a strawberry ice-cream pink 2010 Audi R8 with brown and white ice cream vinyls came up near her car, out of it step a woman who had taken the colour scheme of Neapolitan Ice-Cream to heart.

"Hello, Emerald" the woman said placing up a parasol

"Neo, what's up?" Emerald said lazing back

"Just wanted to say welcome to the team, now there will be a race Saturday. I want you there" Neo said

"No problem" Emerald said

"I hope you'll be able to take down your old teammates?" Neo asked "Because they would be disappointed if you didn't" Neo said leaving

"Kooky Bitch!" Emerald said as she gazed softly at the sunset "But I want to deal a defeat to you Yang Xiao Long"


	5. race night

"Alright, better head over to Paletto Ave to set up the race" Sun said shutting his garage early so he could set up. Sun looked over to the horizon as the sunset

"It's going to be our night tonight!" Sun said smirking as he hopped into his Road Runner and revved it up

"Okay so races, let me see, only set race is Ruby, Nora, Jaune and Yang. Every other race is opened to whoever wants in." Sun spoke to himself as he backed out of the drive way and headed over to the location of the race, luckily he instructed Weiss, Ren and Ren's friend Pyrrha to spread the race location.

"Things are going to be hitting the redline soon" Sun chuckled as he put on a pair of sunglasses on.

"RUBY! Are you ready yet?" Yang asked adjusting her dress, as a pair of black shorts were thrown at her

"Yang that dress is way too short for racing in, so put those on and no complaining" Blake said holding a towel onto her after getting out of the shower.

"Ugh fine" Yang said hiking the bottom of her yellow halter neck dress that went to the top of her thigh to pull on the shorts which came to mid thigh before grabbing a brown leather jacket and slipping it on.

"Yang, which shoes should I wear?" Ruby asked walking out wearing a red skirt that was pleated at the back and a tight fitting black polo shirt and a wrist band

"Something you can drive in" Yang said pulling on her usually brown boots. "Still can't believe you're going to be in this race"

"Well Ren saw her skills" Blake said adjusting her black bow and lilac v-neck top that exposed her navel,

"I don't know who to be more pissed off at you or Ren" Yang scowled.

"I get, you're mad you didn't get to test her skills" Blake said adjusting her black jeans and grabbing a violet vest and slipping it on

"Okay, I'm going to head over there, can you bring Ruby over there?" Yang asked.

"Yeah sure" Blake said applying some eye shadow.

"Thanks" Yang said closing the door.

A quarter of an hour later Yang stepped out of her ride at Paletto Ave and parked with her hood facing the street, getting out of her car she walked over to the front of it and lifted the bonnet revealing her 2.6 litre Twin Turbo straight six RB26DETT engine while wiping any dust or muck off it, leaning over to do so.

"Have you no class Yang?" Weiss asked walking up to her.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked looking ack.

"You're showing your ass, at least this time your wore shorts" Weiss said huffing. Yang took in Weiss' outfit, a white bolero jacket over a silver top, one Yang assume to be backless, tight black pants and a pant of 2 inch white wedged boots.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Yang asked raising and eyebrow

"What can't a girl just dress up to make her feel good about herself?" Yang asked leaning on her corvette which had a new vinyl on the doors, a gradient of dark teal to ice blue with three baby blue snowflakes having shadows under the snowflakes done in a dark silver. He rims were now a light blue as well.

"I felt plain white was boring" Weiss said running a hand over the bonnet smiling softly.

Yeah I guess" Yang said looking up before seeing "What. The. Hell is she doing here?" Yang snarled.

"Who?" Weiss asked seeing the problem "Emerald! Man she is has some balls"

"I know; especially after what she did" Yang said as Emerald strutted up to the two friends. Emerald was wearing a tight green, white and khaki tri coloured dress that went up to her knees, and pearl green high heels.

"Why hello Blondie, Ice Queen" Emerald greeted

"Jade Bitch" Weiss and Yang said.

"Did you always have that stick shift up your exhaust?" Emerald asked

"Not until you did that!" Yang said

"Whatever, anyway Xiao Long I challenge you to a half mile race" emerald smirked

"You got it, all I need is DJ Grid to spin up a tune and then I'm good"  
"DJ Grid?" Emerald asked.

"Yo this is DJ Grid coming at you live from Paletto Ave. And we have our first race: Yang Xiao Long versus Emerald whatshername" Nora said to spite teh green haired woman

"The race will begin in ten minutes people the display section of the nights ends in ten, so the race will be the first of the night" Nora said "But in the mean time my songs know what you did in the dark, let's LIGHT IT UP!" the DJ said playing Fallout Boy.

"Teen minutes, that's gutsy" a girl with scarlet red hair said sipping a drink out of a plastic cocktail glass while she leant up against her copper brown 1999 Acura Integra Type R, it had a strip of gold Greek like patterning around the base of the car with a Greek sword vinyl on the doors and a Spartan Helm on the bonnet. "What do you think?" as she turned to a blonde male wearing a white shirt, black jack with orange on the inside and blue jeans, he shrugged leaning against his black and silver 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX. It had a silver sword and red ribbon door vinyl and a double crescent moon on the hood. The blonde stared at the incredible beauty in front of him, she wore a navy blue collared dress with the buttons under to show off her black bikini top. and wore white vintage go-go boots and to finish the look a black head band hold back her silky crimson hair

"It's fine" the blonde said

"The race Jaune, not my outfit" the girl said

"Oh um well Emerald does a vendetta against Yang for what part she play in her exiling" Jaune said "Do you think Emerald came to start a fight?"

"No this is different" the girl said as Blake and Ruby parked next to the pair

"Hey Black Cat" the girl said

"What up Amazon" Blake said shaking the girl's hand. "Yo Ruby this is Pyrrha" she indicated the redhead

"Hello" Pyrrha waved

"And Jaune" she indicated the blonde.  
"Nice to meet you" Jaune said shaking Ruby's hand

"You too" Ruby said as she sat on the hood of her Evo, flashing Jaune a bit. The boy to his credit was discreet by walking over to his car and grabbing some Simmon's Lemon Cola and offering them to the three girls.

"So who's up first?" Blake asked taking a drink

"Yang vs Emerald!" Pyrrha said making Blake gag on her drink

"What the hell is that green haired bitch doing back here?" Blake coughed outraged

"Bad blood?" Ruby guessed.

"The worse; you see we exiled Emerald from the team" Jaune said scowling

"And what after she did I reckoned she got of lightly" Pyrrha growled crumpling her can a bit making Ruby nervous, which Pyrrha picked up on and quickly shifted topics.

"So how do you know Yang?" Pyrrha said

"Oh I'm Yang's sister" Ruby said

"Awesome" Jaune said as an air horn sounded.

"It's time" Blake said

"Okay everyone it's the first race of the night, so while they're taking it to the blacktop, we'll be getting Closer to the Edge!" Nora declared as she started playing the 30 seconds to Mars song of the same name. Yang was on the starting line bopping her head along with the song

"_It was a thousand to one, A million to two. Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you to the Edge" _Yang sang softly as Weiss walked up between to two car as she was the race officer for this race

"What's the price?" Yang asked.

"Two large" Weiss said getting the money from Yang

"Thanks, hope you win" Weiss said as she went over to Emerald's side

"Here's my two large" Emerald said "Rather big amount most races are only 500" Emerald wondered

"I don't care just as long as there's a winner, hopefully not you" Weiss said glaring at the green haired racer.

'_This never ending story Paid for with Pride and fate' _The song continue before Weiss made a cutting motion. The song was stopped there

"Alright, ladies fire them engines up" Weiss said as Yang and Emerald started their car's engines.

"Come on Yang" Blake quietly muttered

"GO YANG BEAT HER ASS!" Ruby yelled out bouncing a bit

"READY!" Weiss raised her left arm

"SET!" she raised her right arm looking left and right with a smile

"GO!" she shouted throwing both arms down as the two cars raced off with a small amount of rubber being burnt creating a foul smoke cloud surrounding Weiss. "I suppose that was bound to happen" Weiss mused

Yang was a head of Emerald by a couple of seconds, but that wasn't stopping Emerald who was drafting behind the blonde driver. Yang watched her speedometer while listening to her engine to maintain her lead. Suddenly shifting up a gear and continue on, seeing the Crossfire Emerald drove in her peripheral vision

'Shit!' Yang though shifting into third as Emerald did the same creeping past Yang, who increased the pressure on the throttle increasigng her speed making her redline

"Whoa crap!" Yang suddenly said shifting into forth losing the lead slightly as Emerald shot past her making Yang nervous and shifted up into fifth too early,

"Come on baby, catch the green witch" Yang said to her car as she heard her engine whine before shifting into sixth gear and flooring it, still trying to cut up. Something was suddenly brought to Yang's attention, the temperature gauge started to rise slowly 'crap, its getting warmer, just a bit more!' the blonde pleaded before sigh seeing how high the temperature was

"Sorry guys" she applied the breaks and shifted down once she reached a lower speed and stopped "I guess I lost" she said turning around and headed back hearing

"Yang Xiao Long has dropped out, Emerald wins; stupid witch" Nora said as Yang found her spot and went to open the bonnet only to be stopped by Ren and handed a pair of heat resistant gloves

"Thanks" Yang said opening the hood and felt her heart sink a bit, her engine was nearly burnt out and was red hot "Damn"

"Hey, don't worry it will cool down, just be gentle and take to the garage tomorrow" Ren said.

"Okay, thanks Ren" Yang said softly.

"So what are we going to do about the next Race without Yang?" Blake asked.

"I'll think of something" Sun said

"Why not make it a three man race?" Pyrrha asked

"Well I suppose we could but the kit- er jackpot would be smaller" Sun said

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Blake said

"Alright" Sun walking walking over to the starting line. Blake smiled before seeing Emerald give a bit of her winnings to Weiss and Yang

"Still honorable" Blake said

"Listen up! There will be a slight change of plans" Sun said "Because of the results of the previous race, one of our racers for our featured race will not be able to compete so it will now be a three man race, between Nora Valkyrie," Sun said pointing to Nora who did a horns up

"Jaune Arc!" Sun shouted pointing to Jaune who waved

"And newcomer Ruby Rose!" Sun said as Ruby waved excitedly "Now the race will be a quarter mile drag, price will be $500" Sun said as Jaune and Ruby handed him their money as did Nora who walked over to her car which was placed on the start by Ren, Jaune got into his car as Ruby drove up to the line and stop a bit over it. Blake rolled her eyes and knocked on Ruby's window before holding her arm up and nodded to the arm

"Oh whoops" Ruby chuckled back up so Blake's arm was level with the front of the car.

"Alright!" Sun said rubbing his hands before he started the race

"On your marks, get ready, set GO!" Sun shouted as the cars took off.

Jaune was in the lead with Nora nipping at his bumper, looking back he smiled

"IS that all you got Nora?" he asked. Nora tried to past Jaune, only to be blocked when she tried to swerve to get past him. Jaune saw red in his mirror making him smile

"Not bad for a rookie" Jaune said shifting gears before trying to hold off Nora, but soon he would have to fight off Ruby. In her car Ruby shifted gears and made a move while keeping an eye on her gauges to tell when her car was a its redline.

"Come on sweetie, lets win this for Yang" Ruby whispered finally gaining on the outside so she could past Jaune, who look astonished as the redhead shifted up smiling

"See yah" she said sweetly flooring it to cross the line just before Jaune, who was shocked

"BOOYAH!" Ruby cheered as she did a 180 as teh crowd came over to her congratulating her on her first major win, Sun handed Ruby her winnings before everyone put her down.

"Here" Ruby said giving Sun $100 "Yang always said to pay the race starter"

"Thanks Ruby" Sun said as the young girl went over to Yang.

"Nice race Ruby" Yang said hugging Ruby

"Here" Ruby said handing her winnings to Yang "You need it more than I do"

"No I don't Ruby these are you're winnings. But if you want me to have some here" Yang said taking a couple hundred dollars and giving Ruby the other $1200. "I need this much just to replace the radiator okay?" Yang asked hugging Ruby.

"Okay" Ruby smiled


	6. Penny

Ruby was still ecstatic over her win on Saturday, she was practically buzzing at lunch time. Yang sighed and held on to her sister's shoulder as the young girl keeping bouncing over her win

"Clam down Rubes, now eat your sandwich so you can have a cookie or two" Yang said

"You're feeding her sugar! Are you nuts?" Weiss asked shocked

"I have to agree, that does seem like a bad idea" Blake said

"Nah, its fine Cookies are only sweet that don't hype her up, well Strawberries used to work, until she turned thirteen but cookies still don't affect her" Yang said as Ruby happily munched on her sandwich which Yang bought for her at the school cafe as Yang ate her own, Weiss had a fruit salad with some lemonade while Blake had eaten her tuna and mayonnaise sandwiches and was happily reading while sipping a carton of milk.

"Hey Ruby we have something major to do after school, do you think you'll be alright by yourself?" Yang said

"Yeah, but what's up?" Ruby asked confused tilting her head a bit.

"We're going to see an old friend of ours" Blake said.  
"Oh okay, I'll just head home okay?" Ruby asked

"Sure" Yang said.

That afternoon Blake, Yang and Weiss stood outside a door in the Vale Hospital. Yang sighed worryingly

"Hey what's wrong?" Weiss asked concerned by her friend's attitude

"I couldn't do it" Yang said

"We will do in one day" Blake said as Weiss opened the door, revealing it to house a young girl with bright orange hair staring out the window

"Penny?" Blake asked making the girl turn her revealed revealing her bright green eyes and soft smiled

"Hey" Penny said struggling to sit up, Blake rushed over to her side and helped her sit up fully. "How are you guys"  
"Busy, man school is just hectic, Goodwitch is still on our case about our, now what was it she called it" yang said

"You mean our 'High speed reckless hobby?" Blake answered giggling before becoming serious "How are you is more important"

"I'm fine the doctors say there a slightly greater chance I can walk again" Penny said "I'm even starting physiotherapy soon to see if I can get my leg muscles working again"

"That's great!" Weiss exclaimed knowing how painful it was for Penny "You're finally recovering"

"You'll be back up an at them in no time" Yang chuckled.  
"I know this might be a bad time to do this but what do you remember?" Blake asked.

"I can remember I was racing down Ramses Drive, with Emerald and bumping into her a bunch, over and over again until we reached a tunnel. I guess Emerald collided into me sending me crashing into the wall, I blacked out was I heard Sun's voice cry out as I was pulled from the cry by Yang while blacking out. I then awoke here with no feelings in my legs" Penny said tearing up "Do you guys remember afterwards?"

"It was a bad experience for us as well, you see when Yang pulled you out, you lower vertebra had a hairline crack in it, but your hips were in a state of nearly shattered, the steering wheel broke three ribs and collapsed a lung easily fixable but still painful" Blake said shuddering. She stopped and looked to Weiss

"While they were fixing your hips they learnt that you had paralysis in your legs because of a small tear in your spinal cord meaning you couldn't use your legs anymore" Weiss said

"And the Bitch got away with it, the police, well most of the police deemed it an accident." Yang snarled

"Calm down Yang" Blake said

"I know its just that the bitch is greasier than a eel covering in oiled Teflon" Yang said tempted to break something

"Yang we're in the hospital" Weiss reminded the girl

"I REALISE THAT SCHNEE!" Yang shouted "DON'T YOU THINK I'M THE ONE WHO FEELS GUILTY ABOUT THIS! Our friend is laying here because I was the one dumb enough to think she could take Emerald on in a race"

"Don't worry Yang I'm fine, plus I'm the one who was in the race, not you. I was the one driving, not you. I'm the one who crashed into the wall not you; I'm the one who was driving not you get it?" Penny asked

"But I still feel" Yang said

"I forgive you" Penny said "Does that sink in, I forgive you Yang. You no longer need to feel guilty about things" Penny said. With those words Yang started to cry as Penny held her.

"Yang" Blake whispered seeing the usual cocky and cheery brawler break down and cry made her want to tear up as well.

Ruby was at home watching soem drifting videos on her laptop when an e-mail popped up on her screen

"Who's IceCreamLady21?" Ruby asked opening the email. What was in that email shocked her. "What! What is this?" the email contained the picture of a totally destroyed car; but it had been photoshopped to be yellow, like Yang's Skyline and the words "She's next' underneath.

"I think I better show this to somebody" Ruby said closing up her laptop and running out of the house. 'Yang should be at the garage' Ruby thought getting in her car and quickly raced over to the garage.

"And so, he comes drifting along the road with this chicken on hsi head, and we all just look at him as he's acting like nothing's going on, and all he says is 'sup" Sun laughed as he joked around with Ren, Pyrrha and Nora who was laughing at his jokes, Suddenly the group hears a banging noise

"A customer?" Ren asked before looking at Sun who shook his head

"YANG!" Ruby shouted "YANG! YANG!"

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked noticing teh girl was worried about something

"Pyrrha, please tell me Yang's here" Ruby said looking frantic

"Whoa Ruby just chill, calm down alright its fine Yang just went with Blake and Weiss to the hospital" Sun said

"The Hospital! What happen are they okay, Did something happen to them?" Ruby rapidly asked

"No, no, no Ruby just relax they're fine, just visiting an old friend who is in hospital, that's all" Ren said "what brought this on?"

"I got an email, from some address titled IceCreamLady21, and this was on it" Ruby said showing the crew the email.

"Shit isn't that?" Nora asked

"Yeah Penny's accident, shit she was there that night on the bridge" Sun said growling

"Penny?" Ruby asked confused as Sun walked off, over to a wrecked car, the front was badly smashed up and the wheels were at an odd angle, the car was an orange 2010 Renault Megane RS, with a vinyl that looked like the car's shell was ripped away to show its green and black circuitry

"Penny was a member when we were a small group, it was only Me, Blake, Weiss, Yang and Emerald. Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha joined after Penny's crash but they know here, you're only one who she hasn't met" Ren said.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Emerald Betrayed us is what. She rammed Penny into a wall; afterwards there was a police investigation the outcome of which was it was deemed an accident and Emerald got off scot free, but not by us; we kicked her out, heck Sun practically saw to her exiled raced her to the city edge and stopped before he opened fire with hsi shotgun, that was a year ago now she's back and I have a feeling she's back and working with Torchwick's crew." Blake said entering the room with Weiss and Yang who was immediately death squeezed by Ruby

"Um okay, happy to see you too sis" Yang said.

Weiss walked over to where Sun was looking at Penny's wrecked car

"You did all you could, but I have a feeling that this isn't the end of it" Weiss said

"I know, but I just wish we knew what Emerald's intentions were" Sun frowned.

"Hey Sun, you haven't had an email from IceCreamLady21?" Weiss asked

"No, but Ruby has threatening Yang" Sun said

"I'll talk to somebody about how we can track this mystery email address" Weiss said looking over to Yang and Ruby hugging as the others told Yang what happened.

"I guess" Sun said as an Audi R8 rolled in to the drive way, stepping out of it as a young woman with brown and pink hair, she put up a parasol and walked up to the crew

"Can we help you?" Ren asked

"I heard this was one of the best garages in Vale so I was wondering if you could do a service on my car, I just tuned it and need to see if I did it properly" the young said spinning her parasole

"Sure it will take awhiel seeing as its in the afternoon, come pick it up tomorrow" Sun said

"There's no rush" the woman said leaving the shop. Sun glared at the woman as she entered a Cadillac parked across the street and took off.

"Who the hell was that?" Weiss asked

"I don't care, but I think we just met IceCreamLady21" Sun said.

The woman dialled a number and waited for a while

"What do you want?" a voice on the other end said

"Cardin, its Neo. I have a job for your team" Neo said

"What is it?" Cardin asked

"The demolition of Sun Wukong's race crew" Neo smiled

"When and where?" Cardin asked

"I'll tell you later" Neo said as she parked the Cadillac and waited for someone to get in the back

"Welcome sir, how was the metting?" Neo asked looking back at Roman Torchwick

"Productive to say the least" Roman said as they moved off "Is everything in place?" Torchwick asked

"Precisely as she planned" Neo smiled

"Good, because soon we'll get holding this city by the balls" Roman chuckled


	7. Fast Lane

In what could only be described as a old bunker sat three young men, drinking and hollering as they watch a demolition derby on the internet

"Look at the little bitch's poor car; totally destroyed" one with a green Mohawk said as the other two just laughed their heads off

"Hey you hyenas!' their leader Cardin said leading their hangout "We got new orders"

"What is it?" a bronze haired bruiser said

"We're getting them on route" Cardin said walking over to his 2002 BMW M3-E46, it was painted black with dark grey tribal markings over the back half of the car.

"On route where are we going?" the Mohawk guy said

"Russel my friend, we're heading over to Vale" Cardin said

"Why there?" a blue hair driver said stepping up to his 2002 Toyota MR2 Spyder that was painted a greyish blue colour with a shark's head on the front side panels. and a white Lark on the boot.

"Because Neo wants us there" Cardin said getting as the other two got into their cars.

"This has to be her car" Sun said

"Who's?" Ren asked munching on some snacks while he looked at the car. "Makes me want ice cream"

"I don't like this, not to mention that Cadillac I'm pretty sure is his" Sun said

"So what's going to happen?" Ren asked

"I'm not sure I want to find out" Sun said before he heard Ren's crunching "Seriously?"

"I'm hungry, besides do you want me to take up the cigarettes again?" Ren asked

"I rather you not; and don't think that I didn't pick up on the smoke smell after Penny's accident!"

"Okay, so I had one" Ren said sadly "I just helped you know"

"I know, hey we skipped the barbecue" Sun said realising something

"Yeah we did" Ren said.

"Hey, we're going to take off" Yang said

"Sure, I think Ruby's going to need some time off" Sun said noticing she was still shaken up a bit by the e-mail.

"Yeah I'll take her home. Hopefully she can still drive" Yang said

"Don't worry if she can't I'll bring back after work" Sun offered

"I suggest getting her into a nice warm bath" Pyrrha said

"Good idea, she could use it to relax" Yang said

"Yang come on!" Weiss said. "The other's are ready to go" Weiss said

"Okay I'll be there in a sec" Yang said as she walked away.

"You alright Sis?" Yang asked as Ruby had the door to her Evo IX opened

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" Ruby said

"Okay well let's roll" Blake said revving her 13B-MSP engine before tearing off onto the road.

"HEY! No fair!" Weiss cried taking off

"Hey Ruby, I you sure?" Yang asked before Ruby smiled before getting in and gunning it "Rookie" she chuckled before getting in her Skyline and gunning it to catch up with the others.

On the highway Yang finally passed Blake and was in the lead, Weiss' corvette was nudging the bumper of Blake's Mazda making teh cat Faunus tempted to break.

"Get of my arse!" Blake yelled over the walkie talkie

"Then get out of the way!" Weiss said before looking back "Where's Ruby?" was the question of the heiress when they heard sirens

"Shit!" the three said pulling over to the side of the road and an angle and got standing by their cars as a Traffic police issued Dodge Charger SRT-8 slowed down and stopped with the lights still on.

"Afternoon officer" Yang smiled as what could be described as an old dusty crow of an officer got out. This was High Speed Pursuit Specialist Qrow Rose, the head of the Highway Patrol Unit, and the rumoured next Chief of Police. he wore the usual black police uniform, he also had scruffy black hair and a long thing scar going across his right eye, that was hidden by a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses.

"Well, well, well who do have here?" Qrow asked "Xiao-Long, Schnee and Belladonna. So having fun?"

"Yes sir, we were" Weiss said holding out her licence for Qrow to jot down the details

"We had a rough afternoon, so we decide to let off some steam" Blake said holding out her licence

"Really?" Qrow asked taking Yang's licence and taking down the details. "Anything I can help with?"

"Not really" Yang said sighing as a red blur streaked past.

"What was that?" Qrow asked before looking at the girls "Or should I say who was that?" making the girls shrug as the red Evo parked next to Weiss' Corvette.

"What's up guys..oh hello Officer" Ruby blushed as she stood by her car

"Licence and registration please Ruby" Qrow smirked holding out his hand

"Wait...how did you know my name?" Ruby asked before realising "UNCLE QROW!" she shouted hugging her uncle

"When did you get here?" Qrow asked

"A coupel of days ago" Ruby said

"Try a week" Yang laughed

"A Week! well, well, well I should give you a ticket for high speed race on a highway, going over the speed limit and failing to stop for a police officer!" Qrow jotted down "Plus you haven't been to see me; however since this is the first time I've caught you I'll let you off with a warning" Qrow said smiling as he put his pad away and walked back to his Charger and drove off

"Uncle Qrow's a cop?" Ruby asked as she stretched

"Yeah he's the head of the Highway Patrol Unit. In fact it's rare that he's doing a simple patrol having to deal with paperwork" Yang said

"None the less I think we better head home" Blake said as the group got back into their cars and drove off.

Meanwhile on a cliff outside the city Neo sat sipping a milkshake while leaning on her boss' car. She was meanly daydreaming about something when she heard the most offensive heavy metal music polluted her airwaves

"That must be them" Neo huffed as Cardin and his cronies arrived

"What up Sugar Pie?" Cardin asked

"You're early, I wasn't expecting you guys for another ten minutes" Neo said slurping up her icy cold treat

"Chick's weird man" Russel said which earned him an umbrella to the nuts and a glare as Neo stopped drinking for a moment

"Ah! That's nice. Now onto to your four; you know who wants a certain racing crew out of here, and that means dealing with them. Emerald's already tested their might and it's not that strong" Neo said looking at the boys, "But the bigger threat is the Heiress to the Schnee Corporation"

"Wait Weiss Schnee is a target?" Sky said

"Does that bother you?" Noe asked

"Not at all ma'am" Sky chuckled.

"Then we have a Faunus"

"She's mine" Russel said chuckling evilly

"And who do I have?" Cardin asked

"The head of the Highway Patrol has two nieces, Cardin you and Dove will deal with them" Neo said

"Excellent" Cardin thought.

"Now goodbye Gentlemen I must get back to the boss" Neo said getting back in the black Cadillac and driving off.

"Russel find the Faunus and take her out" Cardin said

"Done deal boss!" Russel said charging off in his 2010 Lexus LFA.

Back in the city Blake was cruising around the sunset lit streets of Vale while Yang had taken Ruby home to relax after her scare

"Too think they would be here, man I guess they would never come" she mused stopping at a red light until she heard an engine approaching her. Looking to her left she saw a pale Green Lexus with a dark green Hawk vinyl on it. She knew this was going to be bad.

"Hey baby, want a race?"

"Fine, but why challenge me, unless your associated with Torchwick" Blake glared

"I'm an independent contractor" Russel smirked

"Quarter Mile be okay?"

"Sure thing" Russel said revving his engine

"This is going to be bad" Blake mumbled as she waited for the green light

The green light showed and the two took off. Russel with a 4.8L V10 engine was a major challenge for Blake's rotary engine, she could already see the temp gauge rising as she switched to second gear while losing very little speed, but Blake knew that Russel had won this race. A mere street challenge and Blake lost as her rage and aggression rose as she changed into third gear leaving her foot off the pedal to lower her speed, she had to win this otherwise it would look bad. Suddenly a bang and spluttering was heard as her car was slowing down.

"What come on!" she shouted stomping the accelerator majoring to steer her Mazda off into a carpark "You're kidding me" she whimpered checking teh ignition which failed to turn over. "No it can't be" whimpering as she opened the bonnet to see her engine was done for. Russel came back to9 gloat

"Looks like the matchbox car couldn't take it huh?" he sneered "See you kitty cat" laughing as he took off.

"I'm sorry" she apologised to her car. "I'm so sorry"

As he drove off Russel dialled Cardin

"Yeah what?" Cardin asked

"Its done the girl's engine is cooked better than a roasted chicken" Russel said

"Good, we'll let Sky deal with the Heiress" Cardin said

"Look forward to it" Russel laughed as he took off.

* * *

**Okay time for some more world building/Authors notes**

**These are the story arcs for this one, not sure how long each one will be, except for the first one which has another 3 chapters to go after this one**

**1- Ignition **  
**2- Costal Road**  
**3-Revenger**  
**4-A warrior's return**  
**5-Bankruptcy **  
**6-Road Trip**  
**7- Origins**  
**8-Copperhead Road**  
**9-Danger Zone**  
**10-Checkered Flag**

**Now I'm not sure if the Origins arc will be an actual Arc detailing the beginnings of Sun's Crew or the will be interspersed between the other arcs.**

**Next we have some backstage info, I want to start by saying a big thank you to NobleMETA and Arieko for helping this fic, NobleMETA's Grand Theft RWBY inspired this fanfic but it didn't really happen until Arieko's Octane rolled onto the road and made me decide to write and post it now, which was supposed to be an extremely different fanfic heavily involving organised crime and blackmail. But back to the main point! just thanks to those two writers for their help in inspiring this fanfic.**

**Also this will be based off of several Street Racing Media namely Need for Speed, Fast and Furious with hints of Initial D and GTA V which subtle Easter eggs from them and RvB. I'll tell you this one now for you won't be confused: One of the fictional locations will be a No Driving Zone named after Paul Walker. As for the others tough bikkies there mate.**

**So until next time**

**catch you on the Redlining Flipside**


	8. Stresses

"Hey Sun its Blake, I need a ride back to the garage, my car has a blown engine" Blake said calling Sun and leaving a message on his phone as she slumped to the ground next to her car looking sorrowful "I'm such an idiot" she said banging her head against the car door.

"Excuse Miss do you need a hand here?" a voice asked making Blake jump a bit "You sorry miss didn't mean to scare you" the voice belonged to a police officer

"No its alright" Blake said getting up so she could talk to the officer

"Now as I said before do you need a hand here, my name is Officer Urban" he said

"No thanks I just called my friend for a tow back to his garage" Blake said

"Well just in case I'll call in a Flatbed Tow Truck" Urban said "You wouldn't happen to go to Beacon High do you?"  
"yeah I do" Blake said "Why?"

"Can you tell your friend to meet us there" Urban said

"This is unconceivable, for this to happen to this car and a racer of your calibre is just unthinkable" said Oobleck the school's history teacher as he drank from his mug of pitch black steaming hot coffee as the technology and shop class teacher Mr Port and Sun looked over Blake's Mazda

"Well suffice to say the engine was totally been blown, when was the last time you serviced this engine?" Port asked

"A while ago, I had Sun help with it" Blake said

"And looks at this, the battery's blown, the Fan belt's melted and the radiator is completely destroyed WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Sun shouted

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it won't be able to be fixed" Blake said stroking her car like someone would affectionately stroke their cat.

"I'll see if I can scrounge around for a new engine" Sun said

"Thank you" Blake said

"Ruby you can have the bath now" Yang said, around half an hour after getting home from meeting their uncle Yang had stepped into the shower.

"Geez did you leave me any hot water?" Ruby asked

"Very funny, I filled up the bath for you , so you can go and relax okay?" Yang said as Ruby stepped into bathroom to get ready for the bath when she caught a whiff of the scent of her last name sake. Yang had ran a bath for Ruby and dropped in a bath bomb into the water to help Ruby relax. She inhale her favourite fragrance in the world was she sunk down into the clear pink water as the scents of the rose started to relax her making her fall into a light sleep. Once she fell asleep she started to dream.

In her dreams she and Yang were racing against the woman's Audi R8 along a coastal road at evening dusk Yang was in the lead with Ruby coming in last, the woman in the middle, her Audi gaining very quickly on Yang's Skyline which was basically limping for an impact that happened before her dream started. Ruby shifted to her top gear and slammed her foot down on the accelerator trying to catch up. Ruby knew this was dangerous as Yang and the Audi was nearing a tunnel, The Audi went wide and banged into Yang's Skyline hard enough to knock her off the road into the wall

"YANG!" Ruby shouted jolting up and awake as a knock sounded on the door

"RUBY! You okay in there?" Yang panicked

"Yeah, when's dinner going to be ready?" Ruby asked wiping the rose scented bath water off her face, getting out and grabbing her fluffy red towel

"When you get out of that bath, you've been in there for an hour already, it must be cold by now" Yang said as Ruby did noticed the water was Luke warm when the door opened slightly as Yang placed Ruby's pyjamas on the bench

"Get change now otherwise I'm going to have to reheat in the microwave and you know how that tastes" Yang said

"Okay, okay don't rush me" Ruby light-heartedly snapped at her sister.

"Okay then" Yang said walking off not knowing that Ruby had a bad feeling.

"Okay so we need to find out who did this to Blake" Weiss said as she was on her phone with Ren

"Do we know which one did it?" Ren asked looking over some data on his laptop "If we can find this bastard"

"Me too, I'm getting in touch with somebody who can get their hands on a new rotary engine for us, so we can fix Blake's Mazda" Weiss said

"Shouldn't we upgrade it if we're dealing with that kind of engine?" Ren asked

"No, it was specifically design for the engine it has in it" Weiss said

"Okay, I'll keep looking" Ren said "Hopefully those punks turn up"

"Okay, I'm heading over to the shop to see how bad the damage is" Weiss said as a greyish blue Toyota MR2 Spyder came along and nearly sideswiped her "HEY WATCH IT!" she shouted before the drive came around the other side an flipped Weiss the bird

"HIM, SKY LARK what the" Weiss said putting her car in reverse so she do a 180 to go after him "is he doing back here, the police practically ran him out of town" she raced after him at full speed nearly redlining before quickly shifting to second gear. "You are not getting away!"

"So how is it?" Yang asked as she scooped up some more of the pasta she cooked and placed it in her mouth savouring the flavour of the creamy Carbonara sauce complimented by the smoky flavour of the diced bacon with the subtle sharp taste of the Parmesan Cheese.

"Wow I haven't had this in a long time Yang, I mean last time you tried to cook this dish it was pitch black and crispy" Ruby giggled

"Well me and Blake had to learn how to cook the hard way. In fact Qrow practically had us over nearly three times a week, and then there were the barbecue at Sun's on Sundays. He has this family tradition of whoever touches the food first says grace, and the cooks doesn't do the dishes" Yang explained as she scooped up more pasta before looking at Ruby.

"Rubes, what's going on in that head of yours?" the older sister asked worried.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BLUE WORM!" Weiss said ramming Sky's car

"Oh shit I forgot how batshit crazy this bitch was" Sky exclaimed as he was rammed hard

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BATSHIT CRAZY BITCH!" Weiss shouted continually 'squeezing' the throttle "I'm going to shove my car so far up your exhaust pipe, your mouth will open when I use my horn!"

"Okay she's gone way past that" Sky said shifting into a new lane and accelerating away "Begone crazy, back to the nut house with you!" Sky cried as Weiss came along side him flipping him the bird before gunning past him and slamming on the breaks decelerating at a fast rate making Sky do the same.

"Choke on my exhaust" Weiss chuckled gunning it.

"That image is still haunting me" Ruby said looking down

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere" Yang said getting up so she could comfort her sister

"You don't understand. When I was in the bath I had a dream that we were racing against that woman, she...she won by slamming you into a wall" Ruby said

"Well, that's wrong" Yang said "First of all, have you ever known me to lose a race"

"What about Emerald?" Ruby asked

"I was not in the right state of mind. Which is foolish oh me when I was racing luckily I surrender to her so in a way I won" Yang said hugging Ruby "And besides if I was racing that woman, it would not just be me and you; Weiss, Ren, Blake and Sun would be with us making sure that bitch didn't win the race okay?" Yang asked acting as both a mother and a sister pecking Ruby's forehead.

"okay" Ruby said placing a mouthful of past in her mouth and favouring the rich combinations of flavours

"Eat up Ruby, I made cookies" Yang sang as she started back into her own meal.

"Okay Sky" Weiss said patting a tire iron in her hand while looking darkly at him "The police chased you out of town with your brutish allies. And now when Emerald returns a girl we exiled for paralysing our teammate, my friend's engine has undergone enough pressure to explode and finally I see you attempt to damage my precious Corvette with a stupid little Toyota. So tell me Sky why you're back otherwise I'll be calling the hospital because somebody was involved in a car accident" Weiss then approached the front of Sky's Toyota "Now why are you back" Weiss positioned the tired iron in front of a headlight


	9. Highway scene

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" Sky begged a crunch was heard "I just had the polished that yesterday" he whimpered

"Then tell me why you're here and maybe...just maybe you'll walk away with the mirrors and tires still intact" Weiss said "And soon because I'll run out of car to smash" she went over to Sky and tapped the tire iron "Knees, shoulders or balls?" she asked in that sickly sweet motherly tone most people with a weapon in their hands get when they threaten someone, right before breaking a mirror

"Come on I mean there's being a bitch and being an Über-Bitch" Sky said and just for that comment the other mirror went

"Tell me now and you might just sire an offspring or two" Weiss said pointing the tire iron at Sky

"IT WAS NEO! She wants us to get your crew out of the way so her boss can come in and take over the racing scene and profit from it" Sky wept

"Why?" Weiss asked looking amused

"Because he figured that street mods were make him more money that drugs" Sky said

"What kind of street mods?" Weiss asked

"NOS, Turbochargers, neon lights, sound systems. Anything and everything legal or not" Sky finally said as he heard a cluttered on the ground

"There was that so hard?" Weiss asked

"N-N-No" Sky trembled as he collapsed

"Now be a good boy and run off back to mummy with what's left of your car" Weiss ordered as the blue hair raced over to hsi car and took off.

"Loser, how the heck did Dad think I was a good romantic match for him, huh?" Weiss asked herself as she went over to her Corvette and saw her phone had a missed call

"Winter, how long has it been" she softly mused redialling.

Yang stood in the doorway to Ruby's bedroom watching Ruby sleep like a mother would for her child. Yang was worried about her sister thanks to that e-mail, and secretly swore to get whoever sent it and make them pay big time.

"I'm back" Blake said walking in and putting her keys up

"You're back late out with Sun?" Yang asked walking out wrapping her white dressing gown around her

"You could say that I was at the school getting my engine checked" Blake said

"What happened?" Yang asked concerned

"I was in an impromptu race, against this green Lexus. Long story short I blew my engine chasing him" Blake said walking into the bathroom "Why does the bathroom smell like roses"

"Ruby had a bath and while I was preparing it I threw in a bath bomb" Yang said "She's been worried ever since that email"

"I know, do you think we should tell Qrow?" Blake inquired flicking her ears after having them in her bow for the day giving her some relief

"Not yet, we don't even know who she is" Yang said

"Alright, but we don't know how long she'll keep toying with us" Blake said

"As long as she doesn't harm Ruby then we'll be...for now" Yang said.

"You told her everything?" Cardin asked a trembling Sky "And then she practically killed your car?"

"Psycho bitch" Sky muttered

"Alright Dove we're up!" Cardin said walking over to his BMW

"Alright, let's go" Dove said walking over to his metallic golden 2008 Honda S2000 with Tribal tattoo like vinyls on the side and hood, and an Eagle in Vermilion on the roof.

"Let's drive!" Cardin shouted as they took off into Vale

"Shouldn't we go with them?" Sky asked

"Are you kidding! Your car is totalled and my target was taken down" Russel said

"Alright" Sky said lazing back and grabbing a can of cola.

"So who are we targeting?" Dove asked

"The sister Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose" Cardin said over the radio

"What! I thought Emerald took down Xiao Long" Dove said  
"She did, we're just here to make sure she doesn't get back up" Cardin sneered

"Well we would be better attacking during the day" Dove suggested

"Good idea" Cardin smirked as he entered the car-park to a fast food place to get something to eat.

"Neo tell me something, do you think it was wise to bring in those fools?" Roman Neo's boss asked lighting a cigar

"I do, that way they will be no link to us" Neo said as she coughed trying to get rid of smoke before glaring at him "You don't know they will be on us soon"

"No worries, let this Cardinal gang take the fall and we shall not be targeted; after all I'm a reformed criminal" Torchwick said smiling "How I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Roman asked as Neo looked in the rear-view mirror

"Now I catch your eye do I?" Neo asked bitterly

"Hey, don't get me wrong the boss is hot but your will always take my heart away my beautiful sugar angel" Roman said stroking Neo's cheek

"And you know I know those words are false" Neo griped.

The next day Yang had trouble getting Ruby up

"Come on Ruby, you have to get up Goodwitch is not someone you want to piss off" Yang said pulling on her uniform's vest before the blazer

"Don't wanna I'm...I'm sick" Ruby said faking a cough

"Why right come on, I'll race you after school" Yang aid adjusting her blazer

"Promise?" Ruby asked poking her head out of the covers

"I promise, cross my wires and hope my engine dies" Yang said lovingly

"Okay, is breakfast ready?" Ruby asked stretching

"Yep, Blake made porridge" Yang said

"What's that?"

"You know kind of like oatmeal" Yang said

"Oh okay" Ruby said grabbing her uniform.

"IceCreamLady21, don't think I heard of it" Pyrrha said as the group walked to homeroom together

"Yeah its been sent around, threatening people with different threats. Secrets would get out, hit on people. She's a major whacko" Nora said

"I think me and Sun have a slight grasp on who she is" Ren said as they saw Weiss looking on her tablet

"Hey Weiss, what's up?" Blake asked sitting down

"You mean besides ordering my friend a new engine, I interrogated Sky Lark last night" Weiss said

"Is he?" Nora asked

"He's still alive, his car is a another matter entirely" Weiss smirked evilly

"Wait, first Emerald, then Ruby getting that e-mail, Blake's engine blowing during a race with a green Lexus and one of Weiss old acquaintances returned. They're all to recent to be coincidence" Yang said

"Did Sky say anything we could use?" Ren asked munching on some peanuts before class

"All he said was someone called Neo and her crew want ours out of the way so they could take over the car market, namely aftermarket parts both legal and illegal" Weiss said

"Wait, did you say Neo?" Ren asked

"Yeah Why?" Weiss asked

"Because rumours are that a woman called Neo was seen with master thief Roman Torchwick. Who recently started a crew of drivers; my theory and hope to the highest heavens I'm wrong because it seems that means we have a major criminal after us" Ren said

"Dun dun dah" Nora said making everyone look at her. "Couldn't resist"

After school Yang and Ruby walked out to their cars as Blake headed over to Weiss' Corvette.

"Are you sure it's okay I go with you?" Blake asked

"Blake, you are my friend of course it's okay you come with me besides Ruby and Yang are going to race today" Weiss said as she got in. Blake sighed and got in as well, before seeing a black BMW and gold Honda

"Shit, Weiss!" Blake said pointing out the two guys  
"No, no way is that Cardin Winchester?" Weiss asked

"Didn't he like run away?" Blake asked.

"What are you doing get out of the road!" Yang roared as Cardin stood leaning on his car

"Yang, Xiao Long and Ruby Rose we challenge you to a race, from here to the Diesel Cliffs" Cardin said

"Well Rubes you wanted a race" Yang said

"Alright let's do this" Ruby said getting in as Yang did the same as well unknown to them a green Lexus stood watching. However Blake caught them

"Weiss that was the Lexus I raced against" Blake said glaring at the car.

"Understood" Weiss said as the green Lexus parked next to them.

"Well they need someone to start the race" Blake said getting out "On your marks" she shouted raising her left arm, "Get set" raising her right arm before crouhjs while throwing her arms down

"GO!" Blake shouted as the four cars took off.

"The only road to the Diesel Cliffs is the Bayview Highway" Weiss said.

"Alright we should go" Blake said buckling her seatbelt as Weiss revved her engine

"Come on" Weiss said taking off.

Yang and Ruby took off the line faster than the BMW and S2000, who were lagging behind their targets. Cardin had targeted Ruby while Dove chose Dove. Ynag and Ruby quickly found the road to the Diesel Cliffs, they were worried that things would get out of control with teh amount of traffic on the roads.

"Shit" Yang said going for her phone and dialling before connecting it to a hands-free unit as it dialled

"Vale Police Department, how can I help you?" a receptionist said

"Put me on to Lieutenant Rose" Yang shouted

"Yes ma'am , one moment please" The receptionist said as she was put on hold, while she maintained a grip on her steering wheel weaving in and out of traffic, looking back she saw Ruby struggling to drive in the heavy traffic

"This is Qrow" Qrow said over the phone

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang exclaimed while watching both Ruby nearly getting wiped out and the upcoming traffic

"Yang ! What's wrong?" Qrow asked

"We're in a race to Diesel Cliffs via Bayview Road, my crew thinks these racers are linked to Torchwick somehow" Yang said throwing a sharp turn as Ruby passed her leaving her to deal with the enemy racers

"Okay I'll take a unit out there and wait for them, just be careful Yang, I don't want your folks after my tailpipe" Qrow said over the phone.

"Nor I" Yang laughed as she shifted gears

"But remember Yang this is an endurance run take it slower after all its not just a quarter mile to the Cliffs." Qrow said

"Got it, I'll see you out there" Yang said hanging up.

Back in his office Qrow grabbed his pursuit gear and headed out into the break room

"Okay High pursuit team, we have an illegal high speed race happening on the Bayview Highway. We need to intercept them and detain them. Also two of these racers have ties to Roman Torchwick. We catch them, they'll lead us to Roman" Qrow said

"Sir, you're Interceptor been prepped and waiting for you to ride" one of the team said

"Good now let's roll out!" Qrow said as he's team runs off to their vehicles. "Yang, Ruby please be okay" he thought getting into his custom built V8 car he called the Pursuit Interceptor.

"Sir! we got their location" an officer said

"Where?" Qrow asked.

Ruby was now in the lead with Cardin behind, a couple of seconds behind them was Yang trading paint with Dove. Ruby considering breaking to go and help Yang, that was until she was reminded about Cardin who was ramming into her,

"Get off my ass" Ruby said as she saw Cardin drive up next to her and go a bit wide. "What are you?" she started to ask before Cardin crashed into her making the car wobble a bit.

"Oh no" she gasped as she spotted a tree on her right as Cardin rammed into her side again making her drive into the tree at such a high speed. The car span around the tree until the driver's side face the ocean below. the car had taken some heavy damage, knocking teh doors out of their frames and torn the seatbelts off. Ruby groaned as the seatbelt slacken and the door was swinging open, she weakly opened her eyes and saw blue below here. She coudl barely hear anything slipping out of her Evo IX into the freezing cold waters below

Yang saw what had happened and could only to one thing

"RUBY!" she screamed.


	10. whatever tomorrow brings

"Ruby no" Yang whimpered as the sound of Weiss Corvette arrived. Jumping out of the car the two friends knew something was off whne they saw Ynag in the middle of the road

"where's Ruby?" Weiss asked

"Oh no, Weiss look" Blake pointed to the crash down the road

"Stay here! I'll check it out" Weiss said running over to it

"Yang, Yang what happened?" Blake asked.

"Ruby's gone" Yang whimpered as she buried her head into the Faunus' chest weeping.

"My goodness" Weiss gasped seeing the utterly wreck Evo IX, the back was still in one piece but the front half was crumpled like wet cardboard. Weiss looked over the other side spying the door open and the seatbelt was loose. Weiss looked down to see the ocean, and luckily nobody was floating on the surface.

"She's alive" Weiss said relieved before looking around to see where the goons who did this were. Suddenly a beastly engine roared

"The Pursuit unit?" Blake asked as Qrow's vehicle stopped not far from them as did the unit.

"What happened where's Ruby?" Qrow asked

"She's gone" yang whimpered running into her uncle's arms as he started to comfort her.

"Hey Sun...it's Weiss; are the others there?" Weiss said "They are good, um this is hard to say but we...we...we just lost Ruby" Weiss said tearing up "Yeah thanks" she then hang up and started to wail loudly at the lost of her friend.

"Hey guys" Sun said gaining the JNPR partners attention. "There's been an accident. It appears Ruby's gone missing and hopefully presumed alive" Sun said gripping his fist tightly

"Do we know who did it?" Pyrrha trembled

"No, we don' but Cardin was involved so I'm guessing Torchwick" Sun said looking over to Penny's Megane know Ruby's Evo would be joining it shortly after the Highway Patrol Unit had gone over it with a fine tooth comb.

"So what now?" Nora asked hugging herself

"We're not sure" Sun said "But I think it would be understandable if you guys didn't go to school for a couple days" Sun said

"Good idea" Jaune said walking over to his car and stared at it before Pyrrha was heard sobbing loudly. Jaune could only close he's eyes and turn away.

"Yang, are you sure you want to head inside?" Blake asked as she drove Yang's Skyline to which Yang nodded before trudged inside knowing she had very little chance of seeing Ruby again

"Blake, was, was I a good sister?" Yang asked stopping

"You are, Yang you will see Ruby again" Blake comforted "When I don't know hopefully soon"

"Thank you Blake, just thank you" Yang whispered as she entered the house

"Get some rest" Blake said.

Ren stood out on the balcony in the backyard holding a cigarette lighter in one hands and a cigarette in the other. He may have given up smoking a while ago but soem times life kicks the shit of him so he needed the occasional smoke like now. He lit the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled a lungful of the sweet toxin that he was once full addicted to, but when he smoked every now and then. While he was exhaled he heard something from inside his house, something sorrowfully beautiful, hauntingly sweet and delicate is how he would describe as the words became clearer as the voice exited into the backyard.

"_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there _

_With open arms and open eyes, yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there I'll be there" _the voice sang stopping as Ren took and exhale of smoke

"Why do always keep your singing voice for sorrowful events?" Ren asked

"Because it's the only thing that it matches, my voice is too delicate for joyous occasions" Nora said "And when did you start smoking again?" Nora asked

"When Ruby crashed" Ren said sucking another lungful of toxic smoke before blowing it out

"I guess we fall on our vices when we're at our lowest" Nora said wiping a tear away "I'll tell the station I'll be out of action for a while"

"I agree" ren said looking up at the stars before hearing Nora's singing voice again

"_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there _

_With open arms and open eyes, yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there I'll be there" _

Jaune was at a gym getting a work out from the nearest punching bag, he was using mixed martial arts punches and kicks on it, while he was sad on teh inside, a darker emotion settled deeper down under the sadness. Anger he burned with it, it was driving him to revenge. Unknown to hims Pyrrha was there as well admiring how built Jaune was, and admiring the tattoos he had. On his back was a knight's shield with the words: 'Honor, Virtus Pacem' in a ribbon, Pyrrh also spotted a sword on Jaune's bicep and over his heart was the Arc family crest.

"Done staring?" Jaune asked grabbing a towel and throwing it over his shoulder before looking back

"Do they?" Pyrrha asked

"They remind me of the proud history of the Arc Family, back in the days of the Grimm the Arcs were famous Knights, we were up there with the Schnee, Ozpin, Rose and Valkyrie familys of old. Today only the Schnee family is in the spotlight" Jaune said pulling on a orange shirt on before pulling on his black hoodie

"The words on teh shield what do they mean?" Pyrrha asked

"Honour Courage Peace" Jaune said grabbing his duffle bag and walking out of the gym.

"Words to live by" Pyrrha said.

"I got thanks Win" Weiss said

"Hey perk up, after I get more details I'll be back" Winter said over the phone

"Thanks again" Weiss said as she got off the phone before going around her modern kitchen cooking a meal while thinking over the smallest details of who they were messing with and how they were going to fight back now that they had struck a low blow to her racing crew. Hearing the microwave ping she looked over and got out what she cooking, only to realise she was not in the mood for food, but she had to eat to keep her strength up.

"I'll have to invite them around for a meal someday" Weiss said smiling as she pulled out a plate and dished up her dinner.

"I'm sure they would appreciate it" Weiss said

Meanwhile Qrow was looking up at the board, a mug of cold coffee sat on his desk as a young woman came and collected it, placing a fresher warmer cup there in its place

"Thank you Skylar" Qrow said showing his age for a moment as Skylar kissed his forehead

"No problem sir" Skylar said brushing some of her raven purple hair out of her eyes before looking at the board "DO you think it was quick, you know if she did die?" Skylar asked

"I would like to think so" Qrow sighed looking at the young woman "Go home Skye everyone else has. And I don't need to be coddled" he sighed

"Yes sir, but I'm afraid" Skylar started before

"I'll look after him Officer" a wise and kind voice said

"Of course Chief Ozpin" Skylar said leaving the room, her electric blue eyes looking back in concern

"We'll be fine" Ozpin smiled before looking to his old friend "She's worried"

"How culd she not. After all Ruby may be dead" Qrow sighed

"Go home, get some sleep and take a while off. That's an order Qrow" Ozpin said before his friend could argue.

"Yes sir" Qrow sighed leaving the office he was usually in as Ozpin looked at the board before placing the tip of his cane on the mug shot of Torchwick

"Hope we don't catch you just yet you son of a bitch, after all a lot of people will be after your ass for your crew did, count on it" Ozpin said taking Qrow's coffee and sculling it down before he left the room.

Elsewhere near a beach as sundown, three cars raced down the road, the front two were going sideways while the third was a cop car.

"Stop in the name of the law" the cop said as the two crooked cars slid around the corner before straightening up and racing off losing the cop.

"NOOOOO WAYYYYYY Fuzzy" a male said as he looked in front of him to see his partner

"Don't piss them off. These guys aren't like Mantle PD" the front driver, a female said before entering a driveway and parking

"You Vel, what's up" The male said following

"I saw something" 'Vel' said before running over to something red and brown

"Velvet" The male said

"Oh my, NEPTUNE, its a person!" Velvet said

"What?" Neptune ran over and looked down "Well, what do you know...she is?"

"No she's alive but only just" Velvet said scooping her up "We'll take her to my place" Velvet said going to her car and driving off.

"Okay fine, I'll um tell the others" Neptune said driving off the way they came in.

* * *

**A/N Okay so that was the finalk chapter of the first arc: Ignition and dman did I make it dark**

**Anyway moving on: joining the RWBY Racing fanfics is ARMV7 with his fic RWBY Drive Club which is based on more of a legal version of racing so if your into that check it out**

**so join me tomorrow when the Coastal Roads Arc featuring the Twins and the Vol. 2 characters**


	11. welcome to Vacuo

Ruby felt something warm and soft on her skin, she remembered tumbling from her Evo IX into icy cold ocean below, being thrown around like a sock in the dryer only after what seemed forever she was gently nudged until she stopped. the last thing she truly felt was something grainy and coarse.

'Easy now you've been though a lot" she heard a warm voice say as her hair was stroked making her fall back asleep "There, you go back to bed for awhile, it's not enough morning yet" the calm voice stated as she drifted off into the void of sleep

"Sleep tight" Ruby heard as she was now dead to the world.

The woman who saved her life Velvet got up early for a morning jog when she saw the young woman she rescued stirring, knowing it was early Velvet used her sweet voice to lull her back to sleep

"Sleep tight" she said adjusting the blanket before going out on her jog, wearing a yellow jacket and a pair of red short shorts. She always felt that she needed to be athletic being a Rabbit Faunus, she had been her school's track champion for years now. Her thoughts went to the young woman she found on the beach, she looked fragile and scared even though she held an aura of serenity about her. Luckily her friend was there with her. Neptune was one of Velvet's first friend and introduced her to the racing scene after being signed up to his foster father's crew. Now she was walking in the house seeing that her guest was still asleep.

"She must really need it badly" Velvet said shedding her jacket and shorts in the kitchen, kicking them over to the laundry as she headed into the shower, the best thing about Velvet's mornings was the scolding hot shower she had to calm her tight muscles to reduced the drowsiness she always experienced

_"you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles  
__but my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
__And I was crying on the staircase  
__begging you please don't go and I said" _she sang as she lathered up her body.

Ruby groaned as she sat up holding her ribs hissing as she felt fabric surrounding them

"What?" Ruby asked looking around the room. "Where am I this is not my room!" she exclaimed before noticing "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" she rushed under the quilt and looked for anything her size to wear spying a folded up shirt and pair of pants as well as her underwear. Hissing as she grabbed her bra and slipped it on

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" she whispered as she finally secured her bra. Finally she was able to get her lower half on without any **major** pains from her chest because she could use the bed to lean on and help. The next problem was the plain white shirt; she was going to hurt

"Oh you're awake good" the voice from earlier said. Ruby noticed she was a Rabbit Faunus with brown hair that went down to her hips, she was wearing a navy polo top and brown tracksuit pants "I'm Velvet" she said moving over to help Ruby with her shirt "arms up" she said as she looked over the bandaged area on Ruby's chest

"How bad?" Ruby asked as she felt the soft cotton of the shirt glide over her skin.

"Jsut some bruising, you'll be right as a cup of tea in a couple of days" Velvet said

'I think its supposed to be right as rain" Ruby giggled

"SO it is, but a cup of tea is better for you health" Velvet stated as she assisted Ruby in getting up and to the table for breakfast.

Sitting at the table was a guy with a serious head of bedhead

"What up" he said smiling

"When did you break in Neptune?" Velvet asked

"While you were showering, so Love Story huh didn't take you for a romantic Vel" Neptune said

"Oh really?" Velvet said sweetly before pitching an apple at Neptune's head.

"Ouch serious Bunny-Girl that hurt. But never mind who is this Scarlet Angel?" Neptune asked kissing Ruby's hand before kissing a cast iron frypan

"Quit flirting one you've used the variation of Angel name way too much and you've terrible at flirting. Seriously who taught you that girls like that crap?" Velvet said

"You don't want to know" Neptune said slicking his hair back while throwing a smile at Velvet who ignored him and turned to Ruby

"Are you into cars at all?" Velvet asked

"Yeah, but my car was totalled" Ruby sighed

"What happened?" Neptune asked

"I was racing against a guy called Cardin and his partner Dove with my sister Yang. Only I wrapped my car around a tree" Ruby said

"Wait did Cardin run a black BMW at all by chance?" Neptune asked as he and Velvet adopted serious looks on their faces

"Yeah he did how come?" Ruby asked

"We've seen a black BMW hanging around a couple of Koenigsegg Ageras in the area. Figured they had to be a part of some racing crew that didn't like us" Neptune said

"But until now we didn't have any proof" Velvet said setting down some pancakes "Tell me did you ever see either a Chrysler 300C or an Audi R8"

"The Audi I've seen but not the 300C" Ruby said frowning

"That's it! The link Those cars belongs to a part slinger named Hei Xiong or Junior and a criminal named Neo Polita. They have a race crew with members everywhere all over the nation. But lately their main hub is here in Vacuo" Neptune said.

"But they seemed to have spread into Vale city as well" Velvet said

"Never mind that come on, we have to meet the others and introduce them to Ruby.

Neo was not happy; she was massaging her head when she heard what Cardin just did. She was now having a Neapolitan like cocktail drink

"Repeat to me what. you. just. do?" Neo asked about to strangle the young driver in front of her

"Simple, I made her crash and sent her into the ocean below" Cardin smirked as Neo ordered another drink. She enjoy the flavour of it which was a mix of Vanilla Vodka, Chocolate liqueur and Strawberry Schnapps and sipped it before looking at Cardin with her chocolate brown eyes taking a sip before inhaling

"YOU MASSIVE IDIOT! DO you have any idea what you have done?" Neo shouted

"Gotten rid of a pest for you?" Cardin asked

"NO! You just painted a bullseye on our crew's collective ASS!" Neo shouted chugging the rest of her drink before straighten up

"Now I must talk to our boss" Neo said grabbing her parasol and walking out of the bar. "Now get out of my sight" she said voice filled with venom.

"YES MA'AM!" the group said.

Once she was out of their sight she dialled her phone

"Roman here" Torchwick said

"We have a problem" Neo said

"Let me guess, you haven't received that last shipment of racing tires, because I'm sure I sent them" Torchwick mused

"Cardin may have killed somebody" Neo said

"Oh shit! Who?" Torchwick said

"A girl called Ruby Rose" Neo said

"Well that was extremely stupid, considering who her uncle was" Roman said

"Her Uncle?" Neo asked

"Lieutenant Qrow Rose of the Vale City Police Department's Highway Patrol unit" Torchwick said

"Wait, you mean the Blacktop Crow?"

"Yes that's the one. Oh boy if he even catches wind of Cardin its going to be bad" Torchwick said

"How bad?" Neo said

"No mercy" Torchwick said ending the call

"Oh dear" Neo said as she went back for another cocktail, but considering she had two already she just sighed and went for a Neapolitan Sundae and Choc Banana milkshake.

Back in Vacuo Neptun, Velvet and Ruby headed for the local mechanic's stop: The Pit Stop. Neptune was in front driving his bright blue 2010 Maserati GranTurismo S while Velvet drove with Ruby in her 2007 Lotus Exige S. Ruby was gripping the handle above her head while Velvet skidded around the corners

"IS THAT SAFE!" Ruby shouted out of fear

"Quite safe, I've been drifting for years" Velvet said as she changed the direction of the drift. While Drifting she took the time to inspect Neptune's ride which was a sky blue colour with a wave vinyl on the back. While on the doors was a silver trident with gold chains wrapped around coming out of the waves.  
"Yeah he's a bit obsessed with the trident motif" Velvet laughed as she straightened out and continued driving until they reached their destination.

"Welcome to the Pit Stop" Velvet said hopping out of her brown car, which had white swirl vinyls on it name around the tires.

"HOI You great buffoon what where you're going" a voice shouted

"ME! look who's talking" a deeper voice said.

"Not again" Neptune sighed pulling on his goggles.

In the workshop Neptune saw two guys at each other's throat, one had tanned skin and wild tangerine hair, while the other had dark skin and moss green hair. The pair were Fox and Sage, two members of Neptune's crew.

"I was watching where I was going, unlike you!" Sage roared

"Oh what, too busy polishing your precious Trans Am to watch your where you feet!" Feet said

"What is it this time guys?" Neptune asked

"Greenie here didn't watch where he was putting his hoofs" Fox shouted

"What!" Sage snarled

"Guys, not in front of the new girl" Velvet said indicating Ruby

"Oh sorry, I'm Sage" Sage said shaking hands with Ruby

"And I'm Fox" Fox said "welcome to Vacuo"

"Nice to meet you" Ruby said bumping into somebody

"Oops, sorry miss" Ruby said as a dark red hair figure stopped what they were doing

"Excuse, but did you just call me Miss? I AM NOT A GIRL I AM A GUY!" the redhead snapped

"Easy Scarlet" Neptune said

"You're name is Scarlett?" Ruby asked

"YES! But only one T!" Scarlet said lowering the wrench he was holding "Who is this?"

"I'm Ruby" Ruby said

"Hello" Scarlet said in a much more gentle tone of voice

"Hola Senorita Escarlata" Fox chuckled before a giant shifter was thrown at him

"Come here Fox" Scarlet said

"Um, no" Fox said backing away from the angry

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to rearrange your face with my boot!"

"Adios" Fox said bolting

"Men" a feminie voice said as the last two came over "I'm Coco and the Samurai behind me is Yatsuhashi" she said

"Arigato" Yatsuhashi said bowing "Welcome to the chaos that is the pit stop"

"Get back here Fox" Scarlet shouted

"Er...Forget it see ya" Fox chuckled.

"Okay you've met the crew, so until you get back home, you'll be one of us, work alongside us, race with and live with us; namely Vel" Neptune sdaid

"So that said you need to learn to race our styles" Velvet said

"Styles?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, Drifting and Sprints" Neptune said "Should be a blast"

"Oh dear" Ruby moaned

* * *

**Okay sorry this is late but things have been happening that I will address, starting off with the reasons why this is late is that I'm going through a computer upgrade and it is not going how I want being rather simple. So now I've got to format my hard drive (Don't worry dad backed everything up for me, so you'll still be able to enjoy my stories)**

**Now address number 2, I just want to say thanks to ARMV7 and Arieko for their support with this because quite frankly I was close to deleting Redline and walking away from it but thanks to some advice for Arieko Redline will updated on Mondays/Sunday depending where you live in the world while my Naruto/RWBY crossover will be updating again on Fridays. and Tues-Thurs and weekends will be random postings of my other projects.**

**so until next time I'll see you on the flipside**


	12. Mountain road

"Now Drifting is a bit different from the usual quarter mile. How you drift is causing oversteering making you lose traction on the rear wheels as you enter and exit the corners. It is extremely tricking to do, but we'll help you out there" Neptune said as his crew and Ruby gathered on the docks

"Why here bro?" Scarlet asked

"These are the famous Slanted Dock, where some of town's best Drifters learnt how to slide their cars sideways around corners" Neptune smirked

"I think Ruby would need a car" Velvet said

"She will, Ruby we at the Pit Stop do offer lessons and we will use that car"

"You're giving her the AE86?" Velvet asked

"Yep, okay off you go" Neptune said.

"Okay" she said turning on the car

"This is going to be fun" Fox groaned

"Be nice Fox" Neptune said as Ruby approached the start "GO!" he shouted.

Ruby was not the best Drifter, she crashed into things sending boxes toppling over and scratching the AE86. Neptune groaned as she crossed the finish line with a high time.

"Do it again" Neptune sighed as Fox snickered while reading a car mag as Ruby started again. "Shut up Fox"

"Didn't say anything Hombre" Fox chuckled

"Yeah, well you were thinking about it" Coco said sipping her skim milk mocha latte, she had the looks of a model for a reason

"So think she can do it?" Yatsuhashi asked as he looked at Ruby her had gotten a micro bit smoother "Do you think she can drift?"

"Who knows, but I'm hoping she can" Neptune said as Ruby skidded to a halt in front of him "Again"

"What, how come I thought she got it down" Coco said

"That was better, but there were some rough, so this round should be all about fine tuning you control" Neptune said as the sound of engines rumbled in the background

"You have got to be kidding" Scarlet snarled.

"What is it?" Ruby asked as two Koenigsegg Ageras showed up, one red and one white. Out of them stepped two dead gorgeous teenage girls, both dressed in the colours of their cars.

"Well Militia what do we have here?" the white twin asked

"I don't know Melanie" Militia the red twin said

"What are you doing here Puta?" Fox asked

"Where did you learn such a filthy word from?" Melanie asked

"Your mother" Fox snapped.

"Fox, back off" Neptune said before turning to the twins "What do you want Melanie, Militia?"

"Simple, we're here to challenge your pathetic crew to a race"

"I'm in" Fox said getting up

"Okay so you'll race me, a drift should suffice" Melanie said

"Great when and where" Fox said

"How about the Mountain at 8 tonight " Melanie said

"Excellent" Fox grinned.

"We'll see you there" Melanie grinned getting back in her car. Militia soon entered her car before she smirked at Neptune.

"Remind again why you were attracted to her?" Scarlet asked

"Beats me" Neptune said "Okay, so that happened we should head back to the Pit-Stop" Neptune said

"I agree, we need to talk with the boss" Sage said

"The Boss?" Ruby asked unsure

Once they arrived at the Pit-Stop they got out of their cars and were about to walk in when they were blasted by the sound of the most obnoxious country music around.

"Boss is in" Fox laughed as Neptune turned the music down

"Yo Tuk" Scarlet said as a hand darted out from underneath a brown Ford Laser.

"Can you hand me the wrench there?" a baritone voice asked

"Sure thing" Neptune said grabbing said tool "So Tukson, you coming out of there or what?"

"Hang on the driver of this Ford all but destroyed the transmission in it, not to mention the breaks are worn down to nothing" Tukson said getting up "so what mischief did you guys get into?"

"A drift race tonight" Neptune said "Fox vs. Melanie"

"Be careful Fox she's running that Koenigsegg Agera like nobody's business. And whoever tunes that damn thing is good." Tukson said

"Plus didn't you just switch out your 351 Windsor engine for a more beefy 302?" Coco asked

"Yeah, but I've been tuning that puppy for a couple of weeks now" Fox smiled.

"Alright, but give it at least a single test" Tukson said

"Already on it" Fox said getting in his car and driving off.

"I've got a bad feeling about his" Neptune said

"Oh by the way Tukson this is Ruby" Velvet said

"Nice to meet you, and I have a feeling you and have met before" Tukson said

"I don't think so" Ruby said  
"Where are you from?" Tukson asked

"Haven" Ruby stated

"Haven, you wouldn't know a woman named Summer would you?" Tukson asked

"you know my mum?" Ruby asked

"You're Summer's daughter I should have known you have her eyes" Tukson said smiling,

"Okay, reminisce later. Right now we have to worry about Fox's race" Neptune said.

"Understood" Tukson said.

That night Fox stood next to his 1969 Mustang Fastback. It was an orange in colour with a black bonnet and a shaker in it. He had restored it from scratch. He was waiting before the sound of 5.0L Twin Turbo V8 engine of the Agera S as he gracefully stopped right next to the Mustang. Melanie stepped out, smoothing out her white mini dress before grabbing a sheer jacket that offered little warmth. Fox smiled softly as the teal eyed girl walked over to him, her high heels clicking on the asphalt.

"Even though I think you're a bitch, I must say you do wear your beauty well" Fox complimented his opponent

"Thank you Fox, at least you can civil" Melanie said

"NO problem, anyway now shall we get started soon" Fox said

"Indeed" Melanie said as she and Fox got in there cars.

"3..2...1...GO!" they said starting off the race with Fox on the less then favourable outside.

Fox and Melanie approached the first turn, Fox shifted down and accelerated before turning sharply while alternating throttle and break to maintain his drift around the downward sloping wide turn before coming to a straight accelerating to put enough distance between his Mustang and Melanie's Agera S, only to see her in his rear-view as they came up to the second turn, a hairpin turn, which turned into a right angle turn to the left before another right angle road to the right before becoming a downward slope with right hand hook

"Get off my tailpipe Chicha" Fox said as he entered the downward hairpin turn before quickly changing into the left turn.

"Here I come Fox" Melanie chuckled as she caught up to him.

"Okay so now comes the final set of turns" Fox said as he mentally recounted the final turns a pair of hairpin turns separated by three straights, and then it's the finish line where they sprint into the first level of the local car park.

"Let's Rock" Fox said hammering the accelerator as he switched gears as he entered the first hairpin getting the car to a perfect 45 degree angle as Melanie mirrored Fox as the switched directions turning down the second hairpin before straightening out and going full throttle coming off the mountain, entering the main street.

"Adios Chicha" Fox said throwing a right hand turn into the car park.

Neptune and his crew cheered as Fox's Mustang was the victor as Fox got out and smiled flashing a thumbs up as he got out of his car as Melanie's Agera came to a soft stop next to him.

"Nice race" she said getting out with a roll of Lien in her hand "Here, a victory like that earns you a grand" she said "And something extra" leaning in she came Fox a quick peak on hsi cheek before looking over to Neptune

"It was good seeing you again Neptune only if it was one sided" Melanie said

"I agree, but I have to admit you are truly attractive" Neptune said as the white clad girl paused "Now get out of here before I don't something stupid"

"Very well, goodbye" Melanie said

"Was there history?" Ruby asked.

"You could say that, Militia and Neptune use to be a couple, but then Militia broke Neptune's heart into pieces too small for it to be properly repaired. He was extremely moody and irritable. Velvet had to snap him out of it" Coco said  
"What happened?" Ruby asked

"She basically used him to gain access to the Pit Stop and vandalise it, but to this day when asked she maintains her innocence" Neptune said walking over to his Acura.

"Okay" Ruby said was Velvet smiled and told the red head

"We're working on it" Velvet said leading the convoy back to the Pit Stop.

Back in Vale Weiss had invited Yang around to stay the night considering Blake was once again getting her engine replaced.

"Here" Weiss said placing a cup of tea down on the counter "You need this"

"No I don't I need to get back at Cardin" Yang growled.

"NOt yet you don't. Look its been a tough day drink your tea and then you can borrow my bath alright" Weiss said sighing as Yang finished her tea.

"Thanks Weiss" Yang said hugging Weiss. "You're a true friend" she left after that, closing the bathroom door. Weiss then heard the bath starting up a couple of seconds later.

"You're welcome Yang"


	13. New Wheels

Neptune looked out over the beach from where he walked down Walker's Lane as he stared out onto Paul's Beach where he found Ruby

"So what's bothering you?" Scarlet asked approaching his crew captain

"Nothing just seeing Melanie and Militia again threw me for a loop" Neptune admitted as he looked down. Scarlet knew something else was eating him up inside sighing he knew what was going on in his head.

"Look man, let's take the cars out to Casino Lane and do a dawn sprint" Scarlet said.

"Alright, loser buys breakfast" Neptune said

"Okay I'll race you to the dinner" Scarlet said as he went over to his dark red 2005 Dodge Charger SRT 8. He started up the engine giving a chuckle as Neptune entered his Maserati.

"On three" Neptune said "1"

"2" Scarlet counted

"3...GO!" Neptune shouted as the pair took off.

Traffic was relatively light so to see a couple of cars fly past at high speed was odd. They moved in and out of the light traffic with ease. Scarlet hanging his arm out the window as he saw the street rush by him, looking in his rear mirror ever now and then to check if his friend was behind him still, only to find Neptune kissing his bumper

"Back off bro!" Scarlet shouted "Enough of that drafting bullshit" this comment earned Scarlet a flipping of the bird before Neptune over took him, before doing a 180 before reversing in front of Neptune

"What the?" Scarlet asked

"HOW DO LIKE THEM APPLES SCAR!" Neptune shouted

"Show off" Scarlet shouted

"THAT'S HOW WE DO THINGS IN THE NEPTUNE VASILIAS SCHOOL OF DRIVING!" Neptune added laughing before going the right way again.

"Crazy fool" Scarlet smiled before becoming serious as they neared the diner. The two were neck and neck, stretching to finish the race, with Neptune parking his car first.

"Bacon and Eggs with a side of Honey muffins if you please" Neptune smugly said sounding posh.

"How about a Leather and Knuckle sandwich?" Scarlet joked.

After getting their meals, Scarlet became serious after scooping a bit of maple syrup onto his fresh fruit pancakes and placing it in his mouth, the fluffy texture of the pancake surrounding the tangy mandarin, the crisp apple and the sweet strawberries and the palette cleansing Dragon fruit.

"So what's wrong?" Scarlet asked after taking a sip of his chilli mocha.

"I haven't heard from her in awhile, I'm getting worried" Neptune said

"Easy you know she's a bit busy with her dad's company is all" Scarlet said "So instead of worrying about the snow, how about you worry about our latest flower"

"What Ruby, she's fine" Neptune said

"She has no car, and she can't drive the AE86 all the time" Scarlet replied.

"Okay, so we need to get her a car. but the question is how to do it" Neptune puzzled.

"I don't know, maybe the girls have an idea or two" Neptune said

"No I couldn't possibly!" Ruby shouted as she looked at the two girls.

"Oh; how cute" Coco said

"She totally thinks she has a choice" Velvet said smiling

"But we're talking about a car here"

"We know" the girls chuckled as they dragged Ruby over to Coco's coffee coloured 2003 Nissan 350Z.

"I'll take my car as well, since we can't all fit in one" Velvet said getting into her Exige as starting it up before rolling out

"Guys I'm serious" Ruby said bashfully

"So are we Kid, you roll with us, no matter how short or how long you stay, you need a car; now we've all chipped in to get this for you. Problem is" Coco said

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Who owns it" Coco said

"Who is it?" Ruby asked

"You'll see." Coco said.

Once they arrived at their destination which they gave to Scarlet so he and Neptune could join them in acquiring Ruby's new car. Neptune groaned at where they were

"It had to be here huh?" Neptune asked disdain evident in his voice

"Like we had a choose, he called us" Coco said as she entered the nightclub they found themselves at

"Want me to call the others?" Scarlet asked getting his phone out

"Not yet" Neptune said as he walked into the club, which luckily was not active during the days, so the group could talk business with being forced to shout over annoying songs and dubstep music. As well they could focus on the topic at hand and not the drinks and lights. There standing behind the bar drying a glass was the club's owner and a notorious street merchant Hei Xiong or as the underground calls him Junior.

"Give me one good reason as too not feel a little insulted?" Junior's baritone voice spoke startling Ruby.

"We're here on business" Velvet said "We need a car"

"No can do, I only deal in parts" Junior said

"Well then do you know where we can find a car" Velvet said in a flirty tone unzipping her jacket to show her low cut tank top before leaning on teh counter

'That's bold even Yang wouldn't do that. She would go for the balls in a different way' Ruby mentally

"Um, well I could find out quickly" Junior said flustered.

"Thanks cutie" Coco winked

'They're good, better than Yang I would say' Ruby mused.

"Got one, tell me what you think" Junior said showing the group a red 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS with black flame vinyls instead of its stock racing stripes.

"Where is it?" Neptune asked

"Conteo Drive, owner knows your crew manager" Junior said "I'll send him a message"

"I'll go then" Velvet said zipping up her jacket "I'll see you back at the shop"

"Got it" Neptune said "But how will you get your Exige back to teh shop?"

"Simple" Velvet said throwing the keys to Ruby "She'll take it back"

"I'll drop her off in my car" Coco said

"No. Velvet take Ruby with you instead of Coco, I have a feeling I know how you will have to obtain the car" Neptune said

"Very well" Velvet said "come on Ruby"

"Okay" Ruby said as the group left the club.

Once Ruby and Velvet got to where they needed to go they saw an older looking house, with a man sitting on a rocking horse, he looked like a mix of biker and cowboy.

"Well howdy ladies, beautiful day" he said

"hello, do you happen to known a 2010 Camaro?" Velvet asked

"Now why would you want to know about that" he asked

"We're the ones who asked about" Velvet said

"Ah, you're members of Tuck's crew, how is the rookie?" the man asked

"Wait you were?"

"Yeah, I'm Tobias Hullum Tukson former CO" Tobias said

"We're Velvet and this is" Velvet said

"Ruby Rose. No mistaking those eyes, definitely her grandmother's hair too" Tobias said "Come around back"

"Thank you" the girls said seeing the car they saw back at Junior's club.

"How much?" Ruby asked.

"I'll part with it for 5 grand" Tobias said seeing the shock on the girl's face before they went to their wallets "Or...you can win it from me"

"A street race, you're on, so where's your car?" Velvet asked

"Sorry darlin you aren't racing a car, you'll be racing that!" Tobias said pointing to a 2012 Harley Davidson Street 750 motorcycle.

"Alright" Velvet said "Where"

"Down the street, from the end to the other, about a half mile drag" Tobias said.

At the end of the street Velvet's Exige was idling next to Tobias' bike. Various teenagers and kids watched the midday race

"Okay on three!" Ruby shouted "ONE!" she shouted raising her left arm making Velvet rev her engine.

"TWO!" she shouted raising her right arm making Tobias rev his bike's engine

"THREE!" she shouted throwing them down "GO!" she shouted as the two took off. Tobias was in the lead pulling a wheelie

"YEE-HAH!" Tobias shouted as he put the front wheel on the ground. Velvet was flushered shifting into second gear perfectly catching up with the bike.

"Not bad old man" she murmured shifting into third gear becoming even with Tobias who was smiling as he bopped his head. "This is fun"

"Girl's not bad" Tobias observed as he noticed Velvet passing him "And this is where it ends" he said stopping the race shortly before.

"Why did you stop?" Ruby asked

"Because I was testing her to see if she could fully understand her car, and she does" Tobias said as Velvet walked up to him

"Bike cut out" he lied smiling

"No it didn't" Velvet said

"No it didn't, so looks like you've got yourself a new Camaro" Tobias laughed as he handed the key to Velvet

"Not me" Velvet said tossing the keys to Ruby "She does" the bunny Faunus smirked as the redhead still processed what was going on

"Velvet, thanks" Ruby said hugging the rabbit Faunus who just returned the hug happily "Now we better get back"

"Okay, goodbye Tobias" Velvet said shaking the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you little lady, you was well miss Rose" Tobias said walking back to his porch as the two girls took off. "That Ruby girl is almost like Prim in every way, good shy for her own good but once she's surrounded by friends she become a social butterfly" he mused before looking skyward "I guess I'm proud of meeting her"

Back in Vale, Sun stood in front of the Penny's wreck Megane RS and Ruby's totalled Evo IX and looked discouraged

"Hey don't worry we'll get them" Ren said lighting a new cigarette and taking a few puffs.

"That won't matter if you keep smoking like that" Sun said

"You know I only revert to smoking when something bad happens" Ren said putting out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe before looking at the two wrecks. "We need to get these fixed and soon"

"I agree, Penny's getting out soon Yang will want to use this for revenge" Sun said "Alright lets do this"

"I'm with you" Ren said

* * *

**A/N World Building-Locations inspirations. Each location has been inspired by different locations.**

**Haven-New York City**

**Vale- LA/Adelaide **

**Vacuo- Miami**

**Atlas- Sydney**

**Mistral- Paris/Rome**


	14. Winter's Canyon

"Get off my ass" a young woman said as she raced her 2011 Bugatti Veyron on a long stretch of road, behind her were a group of black 2000 Nissan Pulsars, next to her she had a laptop she was typing on using one hand.

"Computer disable Speed Limiters" she said as an error message flashed up on the screen. "Asshole," she gripped the wheel harder and entered a hill which was a long empty road surrounded by canyon walls. She was panicking so she tried to disable her speed limiters again meeting the same error message. She knew that she couldn't out run them with the additional installs that brought her top speed from 415km/h to a mere 203km/h. Not the speeds she wanted or needed right now.

"Good idea dad, lower my top speed so I won't got over the road limit and injure myself also it will stop me from getting away for these assholes!" the girl shouted as two of the Pulsars sandwiched her in.

"Give it up princess" a thug said pulling out his Walther PPK with a silencer attached and pointed it at the drive; who rolled her window down and leant her seat back as teh bullet whizzed past her.

"Have to do better than that!" the girl shouted as her heart rate went up 'I'm going to die here' she turned shaly doing down another long straight road with the Nissan Goon Squad behind her it was a bad thing.

"Help me please, ANYBODY HELP!" she shouted as her car flew past.

* * *

"On the road again, just can't get back on the road" the radio blared making Fox raise an eyebrow at the driver

"Dude, Tuk's been getting you to listen to country again hasn't he?" Fox asked unamused at the song on the radio

"Shut up, why are you even with me, Sage could've handled it" Scarlet said switching over the hard rock radio station and listen as Linkin Park blasted out of the speakers making the two head bop "Better?"

"Much Better" Fox smiled before seeing something "Hey Scar did you catch that?"  
"No what" Scarlet asked downing the music down, only to hear several engine noises.

"What is that Pulsars?" Fox asked

"No, those sound like SR20DET engines that are used in the Silvia S15" Scarlet said

"And that other one was die 8.0L Quad Turbo W16 engine of a Bugatti Veyron" Fox said as he saw the silver an dice blue Veyron chased by the black modified Pulsars.

"Those things have to be modified with those Silvia engines" Scarlet said as he directed his Charger towards the unfair road fight. It was then Fox noticed several things were off about them. "I don't think it's just the engines" Fox said

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked nervously

"reinforced tyres, black window tint, Turbochargers. Also seems like the suspension been alter to accept a higher level of punishment; in other words!" Fox started

"SHIT! Those things are Heist cars!" Scarlet realised

"And I'm betting that Veyron driver is the target of this little gang" Fox said

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Scarlet asked

"Oh yeah" Fox smirked as they neared the closet Pulsar.

* * *

One of the drivers heard a knock on his window, looking to the window he saw Fox signalling for him to wind the window down

"May I help you?" the driver asked

"Si" Fox answered driving his fist into the driver's face, making him swerve off the road "Puta"

"Was that really necessary?" Scarlet asked

"Whatever, anyway we should you know" Fox said

"Right the girl" Scarlet said racing "So who do you think we're saving?"

"I dunno" Fox said climbing onto the roof

"HEY! GET DOWN! I JUST POLISHED THE DAMN ROOF!" Scarlet roared before Fox jumped onto a second "Bloody Idiot!"

"Okay knock, KNOCK!" Fox said opening the door pulling the driver out before jumping in and taking the car further down the road. Next Fox got up behind the lead one and gave him a not so gentle shove into the stone wall of the narrow canyon road before the rear window was shot out

"SON OF A BITCH!" Fox cried ducking down as he spied a radio and keyed it into their radio signal "Er, dude need a hand here!"

"Got you" Scarlet said accelerating to catch up with Fox's 'borrowed car'

the driver of the Veyron was nearly at the limit, her pursuers had nearly cornered her when out of nowhere a dark red Charger comes charging in and takes down two of them.

"They must be a part of one of the local crews" the girl chuckled as another car came up to her and was about to push off the road when the Charge decided to play pool with the cars, slamming into one of the cars sending it straight into the car behind her, making it fishtail before it was under control and they backed off. Allow the Bugatti's driver some relief before her engine started to splutter

"Not now! come on girl, its won't be much farther" she said as her tyres whined making her more nervous "Fuel and tires great!" she whined before she looked behind her to see one of the racers helping her jumping into a car with the passenger seat closet to the driver.

"That's risky" she said looking ahead.

Fox had found the only Pulsar with empty seat closet to him, he cut the engine, opened his door and the enemy door before leaping in and buckled up

"Hey, sweet ride; what's the price 2.3 grand?" Fox asked as the thug driver missed him "Okay, little low isn't it, 2.6 grand instead?" he chuckled before basically making the driver to make out with the steering wheel.

"Adios!" Fox said kicking him out of the car as Scarlet's Dodge reversed up next to the car

"GET IN YOU IDIOT!" Scarlet said as Fox did a car to car transfer. "It's a wonder you haven't gotten yourself killed yet" the redhead commented pulling a 180 and drove over to the Bugatti's side and beeped his horn to get the driver's attention

"Damn she's cute" Fox commented as he got the CB radio and pointed to it as the driver nodded and flashed a 2 and a 3 with her fingers. Fox nodded again as Scarlet got in front of her while Fox got on the radio

* * *

"Yo senorita you okay?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but I'm in a spot of bother, my car is bingo on fuel and about to lose its tyres" the Bugatti's driver said

"Okay, we'll lead you to the nearest service station" Fox said

"Thank you; but I must ask who saved my car and life?" the driver said

"We're Fox and Scarlet" Fox said

"I'm Winter Schnee" the driver revealed her name.

"Wait, Winter Schnee as in the Winter Schnee who's in charge of the Schnee Fuel Synergy?" Scarlet asked

"The very one" Winter said "And the twin sister of Weiss Schnee"

"Doesn't Weiss work with the performance side of things?" Fox asked

"She does, now I don't seem to be rude but can we continue this conversation later, and when we can look each others in the eyes?" Winter asked

"Good idea, like I said we'll lead you in" Scarlet said

"Thank you" she said as she slowed down to reduce the stress on her tyres while following the two to a nearby service station.

"Here we are, the service station. Arieko's Services" Fox said getting out of the Charger "Look for an attendant"

"Relax, we'll just get some fuel before heading back to the Pit Stop" Scarlet said

"Yeah we have better facilities there" Fox agreed with the redhead "Now, I'll go pay for the fuel"

"Hey don't get any of those Freezeburn Sundaes!" Scarlet shouted

"Freezeburn Sundae?" Winter asked

"An ice cream sundae served up with a spice chilli chocolate fudge sauce, they are nice but" Scarlet said

"But?" Winter asked

"He's stomach can't handle it in a big amount" Fox said passing out salted caramel ice creams.

"Now shall we?" Winter asked.

"Yeah let's go" Scarlet said "Serious Salted Caramel?"

"Shut up" Fox snarled as he got in

"Thank goodness it's an easier drive from here back to their shop" Winter mused starting up her car's W16 engine, listening to the idling of the engine somewhat soothed her frayed nerves.

* * *

Back at the Pit Stop Ruby had just finished putting on a vinyl like the ones on her old Evo IX, only the outer petals had a slim outlining of chrome on the top making them look frosted.

"Not bad" Neptune said looking at the black and silvery vinyl as Ruby stood up wiping her brow

"Thanks, it was what was on the Evo my sister gave me" Ruby said as Scarlet and Fox returned with Winter in tow.

"Who is this?" Neptune asked as Winter got out

"No way" Ruby gasped before hugging Winter "Weiss" Ruby mumbled earning a good natured chuckle from Winter

"I'm afraid you got me mixed up with my twin sister, I'm Winter Schnee, and you must be Ruby" Winter said. Ruby took a step back and looked at the girl in front of her, she had her silver hair hanging losingly, she wore a frost white long sleeved dress that seemed to hug her curves correctly, over top she had an ice blue midriff blazer and a lace cape underneath it.

"Yeah I am, but how did?" Ruby asked

"My sister asked me to keep an eye out for a young girl with red and black hair, silver eyes and an innocence to her. I'm guessing that's you" Winter smiled. "Its a shame that I won't be able to tell Weiss, considering I'm not supposed to be in Vacuo, but rather Mistral" Winter said

"Alright, we'll get you back on track, what do you need?" Neptune asked

* * *

Nora sat in her room listening to her music with her emblazed headphone while dressed in her pyjamas, a black Boop shirt and her pink boyshorts covered in mauve lightning bolts. She nodded her head to the beat before thinking of something

"No it couldn't be that simple could it?" Nora asked pulling out her phone, she dialled Ruby's number and waited

"Hello?" a voice asked

"Blake?" Nora asked

"Yeah it's me; Ruby left her phone at home that day" Blake explained.

"Okay so that busts that idea" Nora sighed

"You were hoping to see if Ruby picked up didn't you?"

"Yeah, anyway Sun's planning a race next weekend" Nora said

"I'll tell Yang, though I don't think she'll go" Blake said

"Who knows, maybe it will be good for her" Nora smiled "Night Blake

"Night Nora" Blake said before Nora closed her phone

"Ruby are you okay?" she asked the moon.

* * *

**A/N okay so that was Winter's introduction into the series.**

**Now me and the other race writers are trying to spread our fics' existence around so more people can enjoy them. So if any reader is on TvTropes please add us as recommendations and maybe Trope Pages, just saying that would be good and help us more with getting these stories out.**

**Now I've been thinking of a new project featuring Dark Freezerburn! What is it, well here's the only clue: The Light that goes Bump in the Night; need more information PM me. Also obvious Shout out to Octane Author Arieko (again) also the next chapter will end the Vacuo/Coastal Road arc before leading into the Revenger Arc. **

**So until next time I'l see you Redlining on the flipside **


	15. Initialize

"Okay Ruby, I think you're reading to tackle Mount Zenith. Our mountainous Drifting track" Neptune said "You've got this right?"

"I surely do, but I think I might need a proper test first" Ruby said

"Alright, I'll take her up there to show her the ropes" Velvet said

"No you and Ruby will race tonight" Fox said "Because its Initial night"

"Initial Night?" Ruby asked

"One of Vacuo's biggest street racing gathering, it was formed by those who started Drifting in the area, leading into a new area of street racing. One where a straight line wasn't the rule but a suggestion and the time expanded from a ten second race to a two to ten minute display of technique and skill. In other words it changed Vacuo's car culture for the better" Coco said

"And we're usually the crew who has the highest amount of runners" Sage said

"So you and Velvet will officially close the event on Mount Zenith tonight, but the first race will got to Fox and Yatsuhashi" Neptune said

"I've been wanting a rematch bro" Fox said  
"And I look forward to giving it to you" Yatsuhashi said

"After that Scar you and I will sprint to the next section where Sage and Coco do another sprint to Mount Zenith where Velvet and Ruby will do the descending drift" Neptune said

"Sounds good" the crew agreed.

* * *

Tukson just smiled cleaning a piston before walking over to the 1982 Chevrolet S-10 he was working on, not knowing it was Ruby's old truck. He looked over to his 'children' as he called them as he took them all in starting off with Neptune, Velvet and Scarlet following those three he then took in a thief, Fox and Yatsuhashi and finally he took in a Bull Faunus, a shy Coco and an aggravated Sage. Each of them had their own flaws and bad habits, but over time Tukson taught them about vehicles from trucks to bikes. If it had wheels and an engine they could fix them. Finally one day the Bull Faunus left for the military and the thief started his own shop elsewhere. Never had Tukson been so proud.

"Hello Tukson" a voice made everyone freeze

"Hello miss, how can I help you today" Tukson said before looking over his shoulder "Oh! You" For standing there was Emerald, a member of Torchwick's crew. Luckily Ruby was out of sight of the green haired woman

"I thought I would just pop in and see what I'm up against in Initial Night, I mean I am running the dusk race" Emerald said smiling

"Who are you racing against" Fox asked

"You'll have to find out" Emerald chortled before walking over to her car "Oh and Scarlet dead, a skirt would look much better on you"

"BITE ME, I'M NOT A GIRL, YOU GREEN HAIRED BITCH" Scarlet roared

"She never said what type to wear" Fox smirked

"Meaning?" Scarlet asked shaking in rage

"ever heard of a kilt?" Fox asked making Scarlet shut up.

* * *

Emerald was at the starting line when she heard a feral engine

"No" she gasped before fleeing, "What is he doing here?" she asked spying a black V8 car slowly passing by. After it passed her did it take off at top speed and disappear into the distance, getting her nerves back Emerald pulled out her phone and dialled a number

"Yeah it's me, he just passed through I suggest we hide them better" Emerald said before she got the reply

"That's a good idea, anyway the locals won't know what hit them" Emerald chuckled.

* * *

"It's go time team" Neptune said as they got ready, most of the girls had dressed and dolled themselves up, Velvet helping Ruby a bit

"Alright let's go out there and give them a show" Sage shouted jumping into his Trans Am. "And most importantly; let's have fun"

"Agreed" Yatsuhashi said opening the door to his green 2001 Toyota Supra with Camouflage along the sides

"Hey boys, the winner of the guys gets a kiss" Velvet flirted with them taking off.

"Enjoy second place idiotas" Fox said leaping into his Mustang

"HEY! Get back here" Scarlet said diving into his Charger and took off followed by the others in their cars.

"The race is on" Tukson said.

* * *

Eight cars thundered down the road to the event, which was being indicated by the fireworks and loud rock music.

"They're playing my song!" Scarlet said head butting making his Charger bounce

"Easy on the suspension" Coco said laughing as she and Velvet lead the way followed by Sage, Neptune and Scarlet, Fox and Yatushashi were behind them with Ruby in the rear following them to the location as J-Rock started to blared out of the speakers in place of the old school rock

"Very nice" Yatsuhashi said smiling as they parked and got out, the girls flaunting their beauty with Velvet wearing a black faux leather skirt that went to mid thigh, a brown jacket unzipped to reveal her top which only covered her breasts and brown mid-shin length high heeled boots. While Coco wore a mocha brown minidress with black tights and white high heels, her usually aviators and Beret was present. Ruby just went for a pair of black jeans with silver roses imprinted on it, a white tank top and a red hoodie

"Damn that is scorching" Fox said smiling as he placed his hands on Coco's hips.

"Hands off Fox, only if you win can you have **one **date with me" Coco said

"Save me a dance" Fox said as he and Yatsuhashi got ready for the first race.

"Sure, how Ruby start the race well you?"

"Okay so this is it!" Ruby shouted standing in between the two cars as he pointed to Coco on the left

"Ready" Neptune then pointed to Velvet

"Set" the bunnygirl said

"GO!" Ruby shouted as Fox and Yatsuhashi passed her

"Come on Ruby we have to go!" Velvet said

"OH right we're last"

"See you on the finish" Scarlet said as he and Neptune went to the second stage.

* * *

Fox was driving like the maniac he was

"Come on Yats man, catch up amigo!" Fox cheered as the crowd lined streets cheered as Fox's orange Mustang kept the green Supra at the rear. Yatsuhashi was biding his time to strike; which was soon for they were nearing Bravo checkpoint. Fox pressed his foot down harder switching gears before pulling his car into a slight drift round the corner, leaving his spot open for Yatsu to pass him

"Arigato Yujin Fox" Yatsuhashi smiled getting out and tagging Scarlet

"Awesome!" Scarlet said charging off with Fox just arriving

"That's what I get for drifting

"No matter I can catch up" Neptune said speeding off.

* * *

The next part of the race was to the diner the crew usually went to, Neptune was smiling as he raced Scarlet, nudging him a bit to the right before Scarlet braked a bit and took off

"ASSHOLE!" Neptune shouted

"Consider that payback for the breakfast" Scarlet sniped as he floored it quickly shifting gears from first to second, before needing to change gears into third, all the while Neptune was behind him

"Still second place man" Scarlet chortled

"For now" Neptune smiled before pulling out from behind Scarlet and over took him

"WHAT Scarlet you idiot he was in your slipstream for a reason!" Scarlet berated himself as Neptune sped out of sight "Shit"

"too soon" Neptune laughed as he saw Coco and Sage waiting for them, parking next to Coco and tagging her

"Now be careful, the next part is an uphill climb and one section is steep incline, so use the break a lot and god easy on the throttle

"Got it" Coco said taking off.

"You got it Sage?" Neptune asked

"I got it" Sage nodded

"Good, now get ready he comes Scar" Neptune said as Sage revved his car.

* * *

Coco was halfway up the mountain when she hit the steep slope, she started to climb up slowly accelerating, using her break to help her ascend when she noticed something, her brakes weren't working as they should have. She grabbed her radio and went off to the nearest flat spot.

"Neptune, my brakes have been sabotaged!" Coco said as Sage pulled up to her.

"Do you think it could be Emerald?" Sage asked

"Most likely" Coco said as they saw Emerald's Crossfire taking off to the top of Mount Zenith

"Crap, she's heading for Velvet and Ruby" Coco realised.

"DO we stop her?" Sage asked

"No let them handle her" Neptune said over the radio "We've got to get Coco's car down the mountain, I take it the handbrake still works?"

"I think so why?" Coco asked

"You'rd going to do a handbrake descent, Sage I want you to ride shotgun with Coco and use the brake, Coco just steer alright" Neptune said

"Okay" the pair said as they started their descent.

* * *

Meanwhile Velvet and Ruby were waiting for Coco or Sage to shwo up when they spotted a car.

"Could that be them?" Ruby asked

"NO its different" Velvet said as the car stopped and out hopped Emerald

"Evening ladies, nice to see you" Emerald smiled

"What do you want?" Velvet asked

"Just a race you, me and her" Emerald smiled.

"Where are Coco and Sage?" Ruby asked

"They were having car trouble" Emerald shrugged.

"So you want to race us Emerald be my guest" Velvet said

"Thank you" Emerald said before the reconfigured the starting line.

* * *

***Play Initialize by Deep Logic feat Jaden Norris and Michael O'niel here***

* * *

"3...2...1! GO!" Velvet said as the three cars took off down the mountain, Ruby was in the lead thanks to Velvet blocking Emerald

'She'll have to break more on the first turn' Emerald though as Ruby drifted around the first turn, with Velvet slowing down enabling Emerald to slip around and rift the first turn.

"Shit!" Velvet cursed shifting into second and hitting the accelerator to catch up

"The hair pin's next; Ruby please me it" Velvet thought ramming into Emerald's Crossfire

"Get off my arse!" Emerald snapped as Ruby quickly glided through the hairpin turn before sliding around the right hand hook. Velvet over took Emerald halfway on the hairpin turn allowing her to drift the right hook turn. Emerald growled as she entered the downward Hairpin entering the left hand turn and nearly crashing into the guardrail

"That was clumsy for you Em" she growled before seeing Ruby and Velvet enter the ending turns. She quickly sped up switching gears.

"Ruby, go on ahead of me; I'll hold off this bitch" Velvet said

"Okay, I see the final turn anyway" Ruby said over her radio

"I'll catch you later" Velvet said pulling on her hand brake to give Ruby some distance as Emerald caught up with them.

"Out of the way bunny" Emerald snarled. Only to get the bird back from Velvet.

Ruby crossed the finishing line to the cheers of her friends as she was lifted up on the shoulders of Scarlet and Fox

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby" they shouted as Velvet drove in two minutes later

"Is everything okay?" Neptune asked

"Yeah, after I came down from the Mountain she took off. We could be in trouble" Velvet said

"I got it" Neptune said looking at Ruby. "We're heading home"

An hour later Tukson saw the crew guzzling down soft drinks in celebration, he coughed gaining their attention

"Hey Tuck what's up?" Neptune asked

"I think its time to take Ruby back to Vale, she's been here with us for a week, I'm sure that her family and friends are worried" Tukson said

"Yeah we were thinking the same thing" Ruby said

"Good, plus I think an old friend of ours is down there if you get my drift" Tukson said

"Sure do" Neptune said cheering

"Time to head home" Ruby said smiling.

* * *

"Neo, this is Emerald" Emerald said looking in her rear-view mirror "I've been defeated in Vacuo, by Tukson's crew, who had an interesting member; however I briefly saw him up here as well, He knows that we did something about Cardin's crew. As soon as you get this message meet me at our local spot in Vale to discuss what's going on" Emerald said as she got out of Vacuo, still shaken up by the appearance of that car. Suddenly an engine roared as she got onto Bravery Highway. It was a modified car, with a beefy V8 engine: the Pursuit Interceptor and its driver was Highway Patrol Commander Qrow Rose.

"Oh shit!" Emerald muttered

* * *

**And so ends the Coastal Roads Arc and the next chapter will begin the Revenger Arc, not sure if I'm going to stick with that name. Anyway you'll see more of the Volume 2 villains next arc with Neo being the main bad guy, also it will feature a race with Qrow in it, a fluffy reunion and a whole lot more so tune in next time**

**Until then I'll catch you on the redline**


	16. Stirring Emotions

Cardin was now racing for his life against the monstrous V8 Pursuit Interceptor that was ripping up the road looking for his small team. Somehow this driver found him after trying to locate Emerald in Vacuo. Russel and Sky were racing with some poor teeny boppers, suddenly a modified 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, it was Matte Jet Black, with supercharger sticking out of the hood. The noise was fearsome; Dove basically was racing Russel for the first one not to be caught with Cardin way out in front with the other two cars way in back. Suddenly the car broke off its pursuit and left Cardin's group alone

"What was that?" Russel asked

"You don't want to know" Cardin said

"We better get back to Neo" Russel said.

Back at the station Skylar sat back down at her desk over looking some files about the latest illegal car modifications; she was look at double turbochargers, NOS cylinders and Speakers capable of putting out 230 decibels of music; she was getting a headache, it wasn't helped by the fact her commander Qrow was not in the office at the moment because he was chasing down a lead

"Man I wish he was here right now instead chasing down a personal vendetta" Skylar said sipping her lukewarm milk tea.

"Oh really and what if I was" Qrow chuckled making the young girl jump slightly

"You scared me sir" Skylar said calming her heart down

"Must you always call me that, even at home its sir" Qrow sighed

"Sorry Dad, it's just that you know how I get wrapped up in things" Skylar said slicking back her raven hair out of her mercury coloured eyes.

"I know dear, it's just that these hooligans selling the illegal mods are the ones behind Ruby's accident" Qrow said

"And you want them to face their punishments" Skylar said softly. "Besides you're wanted in Ozpin's office" Skylar said

"Better not keep the old timekeeper waiting" Qrow said getting up to walk to his old friend's office. Once inside he noticed an extra person there with them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Mayor of our fine city; what are you doing here Ironwood" Qrow said.

"Just seeing how an old friend is holding up" Ironwood said

"Emphasis on old" Qrow sniped

"Officer Rose, despite what happened in the past I hoped you could look past that and continue in a friendly manner" Ironwood said

"Very well, so what is really up?" Qrow asked.

"I'm afraid we may have to crack down on the racing scene of Vale; because for all we know the criminal Torchwick is using that to fuel his business" Ironwood said

"Its not Torchwick by himself, he's working for someone codenamed Crimson Spark" Qrow said

"Crimson Spark, sounds like an escort" Ironwood mused

"Think of that one yourself did you?" Qrow asked

"Yah I did, and you know what first person I'm going after if this plan goes through is that sweet niece of yours, Yin was it" Ironwood growled before he was shoved against the wall.

"You even **think** about going after Yang then you will find my fist shoved down your throat trying to prove if your truly are heartless" Qrow snarled.

"Oh don't worry if I do, I'm sure she'll only serve a year tops, at a nice safe correctional centre" Ironwood smirked

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin shouted separating the down. "Now I know it was a mistake bringing you rtwo into the same room, but I think it needed to be done; Mayor Ironwood while I think Zero Velocity is a worthwhile operation it will not happen until I say so!" Ozpin shouted

"Very well" Ironwood said straightening out his tie.

"And Qrow maybe you could use some more down time" Ozpin said

"I'm fine sir" Qrow growled.

"Than its official, Operation Zero Velocity will be put on hold and Officer Rose here will be put on desk duty for a fortnight" Ozpin said

"Come on that's" Qrow nearly exploded

"Final" Ozpin said "I know you want to find the ones who potentially killed Ruby, nut it has become an obsession you have developed. Step away from the case for a while and relax; I'm sure she'll turn up if she's anything like her uncle"

"Yes sir" Qrow said leaving "And Mr Mayor?"

"Yes Qrow" Ironwood replied

"I'm sorry" Qrow said closing the door.

"I guess that's the closest thing to sincere I'm getting from him" Ironwood said

"To tell you the truth James, I think that threat towards Yang was not called for." Ozpin sighed.

Desk Duty huh dad?" Skylar asked

"Pretty much sweetheart, Ozpin thinks I need to cool down as it were" Qrow said picking up a paper

"He's not wrong, you've hardly been sleeping and its finally effecting you; come on let's clock out so we can head home and get some rest" Skylar said logging off of her computer

"Good idea" Qrow said as the headmistress of Beacon High walked in

"Ah Glyn, how are you" Qrow said

"I'm fine, and I'm also curious as to when Yang will be back at school, Jaune and he's small group came back after a day away, Blake three days, Weiss two. But Yang has yet to be back; I'm just hoping she's done the homework I've given her friends to do. It's been a week Qrow" Glynda said

"I'll make sure she goes on Monday" Qrow said

"She better be there, or I'm failing her until she gets back" Glynda said "I know this is a tough time for everyone but I want her to make a good recovery. I miss seeing her at school even if all she does in mope in glass.

"Thanks Glyn, I'll tell her that" Qrow smiled.

"Thank you for that, now I must get back to School, who knows what Professor Ohm is doing to his science class" Glynda sighed walking off.

At the Pit Stop Tukson had gathered his team. They were all packed and ready to head off to Vale. He coughed into his closed fist

"Okay guys I just wanted to remind you to be safe out there, watch each other's backs and avoid any trouble, okay?" Tukson asked like the father figure he was to his team

"Got it" they said

"Now who has the toolboxes just in case you breakdown?" he asked again

"Doting dad much?" Fox asked

"Fox, Coco, Yatsu and I have some" Neptune said

"Okay; now off with you scamps" Tukson said before being hugged by Velvet and Coco. He's features softened as he returned the hug

"We'll see you later dad" Neptune said shaking Tukson's hand.

"Get out of here already you're going make me tear up" the puma Faunus said shooing them away.

"Let's roll!" Neptune said as he pulled his Maserati out and drove off followed by the others. Ruby looked back and thanked Tukson before departing.

"Those kids" Tukson said returning to his work.

The crew cruised along the road listening to different styles of music. Fox was blasting the Latino music, Scarlet was into Metal, Velvet enjoyed pop music, Coco preferred RnB, Sage enjoyed more reggae styled music, Yatsuhashi was all about the J-Rock while Neptune cruised to retro music and Ruby listened to Hard-Rock while she drove along the roads to Vale.

"soy bandolero el mister politiquero" Fox listened to  
"I am scarred to the bone but I feel relieved" were some of the lyrics to the song Scarlet was listening to.  
"Cause paranoia isn't the way to live your life from day to day" Velvet bopped along to those lyrics.

"I buy my own diamonds and my own rings, Only ring your cell why when I'm feelin lonely" Coco sang along

"I hurried back to the swimming pool Singin Pina Coladas" Sage listened to the song

"Kiztsuita kokoro sukashita you ni furidashita amatsubutachi ga" Yatsuhashi head-bopped to the song he was listening to

"Lips as sweet as Candy, the taste is on my mind" Neptune belted out loud in his car.

"A fire needs a space to burn, a breath to build a glow" Ruby sang. Picking up her she said giggling "We all have different tastes in music don't we?"

"Yeah we do" Neptune agreed

"You won't hear any argument from me" Sage said

"Geez, you must have get swept up in a current to move so quickly to Vacuo Ruby" Velvet said

"I agree, anyway we should hit Vale by Nightfall, spend the next day resting at a motel before hitting any major races" Neptune said

"Reunite those who were divided!" Sage declared.

"And kick the asses of those who did it" Scarlet said

"Team Vacuo Ryders LETS ROOL OUT!" Neptune cried

"You'll have to hit up the owner of the Wrench Monkey garage to find out where the race is" Ruby said

"Sounds good." Neptune smirked

That night Sun was working on his Plymouth Road Runner when he heard an engine outside his shop

"We're closed, if you need engine work, leave your car in the parking lot. If not come back tomorrow" Sun said not looking at who it was.

"What about if your brother's here for a visit?" Neptune asked approaching the monkey Faunus

"Neptune! What are you doing here?" Sun said hugging the Vacuo racers

"Thought I would bring the others down for a meet and greet between our two crews" Neptune said

"Alright, here's the location of tomorrow's race" Sun said giving a piece of paper with some writing on it

"Sorola Place at 7:30, cool make sure you're whole crew's there" Neptune said

"Sure thing bro"


	17. Welcome Back to Vale

"Okay Sun's just sent over the race co-ordinates" Neptune said looking at his phone.

"So where we meeting and when?" Velvet asked smoothing out her vinyl miniskirt

"Sorola Place, at seven" Neptune said pulling on his jacket

"Sorola Place is close to my school" Ruby said as she zipped up her hoodie, while adjusting her black rose jeans.

"Interesting We'll be going to school" Sage said cracking his knuckles.

"Always a brute huh Sage?" Coco asked doing her makeup. before sliding her shades and beret on.

"So what's the main racing type here?" Fox asked ruffling his hair next to Coco who was glaring at him, before he kissed her cheek "Love you sis"

"Knock it off Fox" Coco said making everyone laugh.

"Do you think she'll be there?" Ruby asked nervously

"I hope so" Neptune said "But don't worry this is your return"

* * *

"Come on Yang, this will take you mind off Ruby" Blake said pulling on a short sleeved jacket covered in sequins looking in the mirror at her white short shorts, black stocking and usual high heeled shoes.

"Fine, can you?" Yang asked shifting her hair out of the way so her roomie could reach the zipper to her strapless dress,

"Trust me, we'll think of a way to get Ruby back" Blake said handing Yang her brown leather jacket.

"Thanks Blake" Yang said hugging the Black Cat Faunus

"You're welcome" Blake sighed as Weiss walked in, wearing a dress and an teal bolero Jacket. She froze at the sight

"Do you want some alone time?" Weiss asked before she accepted a hug from the Blonde "At least we're getting you out there. The others will be ecstatic to see you" Weiss smiled smoothing out Yang's hair smiling softly

"SHIT! Guys Ren just texted me, they're there. Cardin and his cronies" Blake said

"Good I want revenge" Yang said

"Nothing to serious right?" Weiss asked

"No promises" Yang snarled punching her fists.

"we'll have to watch her" Blake whispered

"Got it" Weiss replied.

* * *

Neptune and his team parked with their hoods facing the streets, popping them to reveal the full range of engines. Coco taking time to wipe away some of the grime on it.

"Really Co?" Velvet asked at her friend

"New city, new racers good impressions" Coco asked standing next her car as she adjusting her mocha brown single strap dress, that enhanced her curves.

"No wonder Fox flirts with you" Velvet said smiling as she saw Ruby close the hood to her Camaro "You going to find them little Rose?" Velvet asked

"Yeah" Ruby said walking off

"Hope she finds them" Velvet said as Scarlet came over leaning on Coco's 350Z

"Watch the paint!" Coco said

"Well look at those fine asses" a voice said, It was Cardin Winchester. Scarlet was now pissed off; of all people it was him who was there with Velvet and Coco

'Oh shit' the girls said

"What did you say?" Scarlet growling

"Oh you're a guy, what a pansy" Cardin smirked as he was about to sample Scarlet's home-style Knuckle Sandwich

"What's going on?" Fox asked rushing over

"This jerkoff pushed Scarlet's berserk button" Velvet said, Fox then spotted a black BMW which he indicated to Velvet

"So I take it you're Cardin" Velvet stated sternly

"So what of it?" Cardin

"You and me going to race pendejo" Fox said

"Alright, but I want to race with my friend Russel" Cardin said

"Okay, I'll find a racing buddy too" Fox said "Say Adios to you culo Pajero"

"Dude did you just call me a Pajero?"

"No I called you a pa-hare-ro" Fox pronounced the insult

"What does that mean?" Cardin

"Figure it out" Velvet smirked.

* * *

Yang was walking around viewing all the cars that had gathered, while A random Porsche was being taken down by Pyrrha's Acura. She smiled at the motion that a wannabe Porsche driver was going to take down Pyrrha, suddenly while musing she felt a tap-tap on her shoulder. Deciding this was some guy who wanted her to drop her pants and swoon over him, so Yang just ignored him and continued wandering looking at the cars from Lotus to Mitsubishi every kind of car was there. A couple of seconds later she felt the tap-tap again, 'Damn this guy is persistent' Yang thought ignoring him again walking over to see two girls chatting about the latest engine parts they obtained and of course boys when this time the tapping was constant

'okay this asshole is going to get it!" Yang thought

"WHAT!?" She roared only to be glomped.  
"I missed you" Ruby said happily shocking Yang

"Ru-Ru-Ruby?" Yang asked wrapping her own arms around the little sister she never thought would be seen by her again "Where were you; don't you know how worried we were?" Yang asked as Ruby squirmed

"Yang, air ribs" Ruby wheezed as Yang let go. Ruby quickly checked her ribs "The crash bruised my ribs a bit"

"You're alright besides that though right?" Yang asked

"Yeah" Ruby smiled hugging Yang again only softer this time. Suddenly she was dragged away

"Come on" Yang said.

* * *

"So where did you think Yang went off to?" Blake said looking around at the crowds nervously in case any of the Cardinals show up

"HEY GUYS!" Yang shouted

"Does she?" Weiss asked

"Yeah?" Blake said as Yang stopped "What's up?"

"Look who I found?" Yang smirked sidestepping to reveal

"Hey guys" Ruby smiled

"RUBY!" the two girls cheered hugging their friend

"You don't know how worried we were!" Weiss snapped.

"We thought you were dead, so we can only say one thing" Blake said

"NEVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Yang, Weiss and Blake shouted making the young girl flinch before remembering,

"Hang on guys I have to get something" Ruby said racing off.

* * *

"So you found them I take it?" Neptune asked as Ruby ran back over to her Camaro

"Yeah I found them" Ruby said skidding up to the door and opening it

"Hey, listen Fox got into a race with the asshole who crashed your old car. So we'll be getting yoru payback" Neptune said as Ruby buckled up

"Thanks" Ruby said

"No problem, Velvet's going to follow to the area where your crew is so she can meet up with Sun" Neptune said

"Sure, you got this Velvet?" Ruby asked as Velvet flashed a thumb's up starting up their cars and drove off slowly as the beats of the Club anthem died down

"Yo Nep, I'm going to see if the DJ can do requests" Sage said

"Okay then.

* * *

Nora was looking for the next song as she got a text message from Yang

"What's up with Yang?" Nora asked grabbing her pink phone and checking her message, it was Yang saying Ruby was at the race tonight and she was alive. This made Nora paused before going to her songlist and selected the next song and plugged in a mic

"HOW ARE WE DOING TONIGHT?" she shouted to which the crowd roared

"Alright, Alright now I want to see some rocking out to this next song because it's a good one, whoever before doing that I want to welcome back an old friend. So join me in welcoming back someone we thought lost so WELCOME BACK RUBNY ROSE!" Nora shouted before playing a guitar rift of a hard rock version of Danger Zone. While Nora was speaking a few people in the crowd were shocked.

"Did she just say?" Jaune asked as he Ren and Pyrrha ran back to the crew area. Yang looked ecstatic and smiling

"Is it true?" Ren asked going for a packet of peanuts and started eating them. "What I feel better, so I'm not smoking." Yang was about to say something when a pair of engines interrupted her. Yang's eyes went wide when a Chevy Camaro and a Lotus Exige.

"Whoa, who do they belong to?" Jaune asked as Ruby got out with Velvet

"RUBY! Where did you get this?" Yang asked as she lifted the bonnet while the others gave her welcoming back hugs

"And who is this?" Weiss asked

"Name's Velvet" Velvet said "I Nursed Ruby back to health" she added before Yang hugged her

"Thanks for that, she's one of the most precious things in my life, I thought I really did lose her" Yang said as she let go before Velvet spotted Blake

"You must be Blake, I knew your brother" Velvet said

"You know Adam?" Blake asked

"Yeah, my dad took him in, well he took all of us" Velvet said

"Including yours truly" Sun said arriving and hugging his adopted sister.

"Wait you know these guys?" Blake asked.

"Tukson, well he was an ex-soldier who took up mechanics, anyway he was feeling only so he took us in. I still remember the day he took me in" Sun said softly before Nora interupted them.

* * *

"ITS RACE TIME, Today we have two visitors from Vacuo racing against scuzzballs Cardin and Russel!" Nora shouted as the corwd jeered Cardin and Russel. Nora smirked as the four cars started to line up with Coco standing on one side and a random girl on the other side and Scarlet in the middle pointing to Coco

"Ready" Coco said as Scarlet pointed to the second girl

"Set!" she shouted as the drivers revved their engines.

"GO!" Scarlet shouted as the four took off at a high speed.

"Think they have this?" Coco asked

"Hope so" Scarlet said as he walked off.

Fox and Neptune were leading by with one problem.

"Ah dude, do you know where we're going?" Neptune asked

"I've got this, just keep racing" Fox said as he shifted gears and slammed the throttle down increasing his speed.

"Alright I'll trust you" Neptune said sliding around a corner as Russel and Cardin sharply turned into the turn.

"Faster Russel!" Cardin shouted as he forced his BMW into the redline

"Cardin, calm down you'll blow your engine" Russel said

"Alright fine, but try and take down that blue Maserati, I'll take the Mustang" Cardin said

"Got it" Russel said as Neptune slowed down. Russel smirked know this was his chance, only for him to be hit by Neptune

"Take that greenie" Neptune laughed as Fox and Cardin raced off.

"Good luck Fox" Neptune said.

"Come on Pendejo!" Fox chuckled as he slid around another corner while Cardin just drove over it

"Mna this idiota is going to kill somebody" Fox said checking his GPS. 'Nearly there' he thought as he continued to drive.

"Get back here, so I can destroy you" Cardin shouted as he spotted Fox taking one last corner.

* * *

"Got you now" Cardin said seeing Fox run into a building. He ran after Fox knowing he had a gun in his car, which he took with him, upon entering the build he saw Fox standing there

"Alright, I'm going to make sure you never bug me again" Cardin said pulling his gun out, only to see Fox smirk

"Hello" Fox said as several gun sounds were heard

"What?" Cardin asked

"Drop you weapon NOW!" Skyler said as she pointed her standard issue sidearm at Cardin, who surrendered by getting on the ground.

"Okay, now Cardin Winchester you are under arrest for possession of an unlicensed firearm, high speed racing, attempted murder, and grand theft auto, that's right we knwo about the stolen cars" she said leading over to a cell.

"Thank you young sir, we've been after him for a while" Ozpin said walking over to Fox

"Hey no problem sir, I take it me and my friend?"

"No, you'll be let go this time, and maybe more if you encounter the right officer." Ozpin said smiling.

Back at the races, Neptune and Sun's crews were mingling when Fox showed up

* * *

"SO how did it go?" Sage asked.

"Plan worked like a charm" Fox smirked. "So what now?"

"How about we head back to our place and have a celebratory drink" Blake said

"I like that idea" Yang smiled as she pulled Ruby into a headlock

"Sounds good" Weiss said.

"But I'm still too young for drinking" Ruby said yawning

"No problem sis" Yang smiled.

When they got back home, Blake and Weiss had handed out beers and wine to those who wanted them, while Yang went down the hallway. Opening Ruby's door slightly she smiled walking into her sister's room seeing Ruby dressed in her rose petal pyjamas and wolf tank top with half her covers kicked off. Shaking her head she pulled the covers up and kissed Ruby's forehead.

"Welcome back sis, see you in the morning" Yang said walking out of the room before looking back and saying "Love you Ruby"

"Love you too Yang" Ruby murmured in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N There you go the reunion, hope it was good, I gotta thank Arieko for helping me with the idea for the reunion. be sure to check out his stuff especially Octane man is that a good fic.**

**Alright guys, you know I like to keep track of RWBY racing fanfiction, there is a new one on the track: B4xIFUXRU18's Racing Hearts. Welcome to the race track, **

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside of the tracks**


	18. After the Party

It was the night after Ruby's return and said redhead was stumbling out of bed with her eyes half opened and her mouth yawning, she need a very special concoction this morning, one with milk and five sugars the magical elixir known simply as Coffee. Ruby shuffled down the hallway to the kitchen. She turned the kettle on and listened to the water boiling before notching something on the kitchen floor, she paused grabbing her wolf coffee mug that matched her tank top.

"Is that?" Ruby asked picking up a white top. "But what is it doing here?" she asked walking into the lounge room still half asleep, before she walked back to the kitchen to get her coffee shuffling off knowing it would take a while for her system to fully boot up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lounge rooms the two crews were resting off a big night of celebration, and they were all over the room sleeping soundly. But that didn't mean each one was by themselves, Yang had Weiss sleeping on her shoulder and Blake in her lap with her hand resting on Weiss'. Pyrrha was on top of Jaune and Nora was gripping Ren in a death hold, Velvet had draped herself over Yatsuhashi and Sun's lap while Sun's tail wrapped around her leg. Coco was snuggled against Fox who held her tenderly. Meanwhile Scarlet, Sage and Neptune were back to back, with a lampshade over Neptune's head. Suddenly the scent of freshly brewed Coffee wandered into the lounge room, waking Yang and Weiss up

"That smells nice" Yang murmured as she place a hand on Weiss' hip. That was before she and Weiss woke up

"WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the pair said before noticing Yang and Weiss was down to their underwear,

"Keep it down" Blake moaned sitting up to reveal she was completely topless

"Blake as a friend I'm telling you PUT A BLOODY SHIRT ON!" Weiss shouted

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" Yang shouted making everyone tumble and flay about getting up and viewing the various states of undress everyone was in exclaiming in surprise,, before clutching their heads.

* * *

"okay, who's idea was it to drink?" Sun said before noticing Blake "Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah?" Blake said flicking her eyes between Yang, Weiss and Sun

"Could I possibly have it back?" Sun asked

"You get your shirt back when you pull on your jeans!" Weiss snapped

"Okay guys, why are we only in our underwear?" Velvet asked covering her brown bra with her arms.

"And why did you have your arms around me?" Coco asked not realising she was not covering up

"You looked comfy?" Fox smirked

"ALRIGHT! Boy outside, get at least get some pants on" Yang said

"And girls get your clothes back on" Weiss said as she jumped

"Nice butt" Yang smirked

"Yang" Weiss glared. "Cut it out"

"Okay, okay. But damn Weiss how long have you worked to get dat ass?" Yang asked

"What did I say, and Blake where is your shirt?" Weiss said

"I have no idea." Blake said looking befuddled.

* * *

Qrow and Skyler walked down the street to where Yang and Blake resided. The two were here to ask some questions about Cardin's arrest last night

"They could be a sleep still, so maybe we better go through the back" Skyler said brushing her raven hair out of her eyes.

"I know, hopefully" Qrow started before seeing all the cars parked around Yang's house "She's got company"

"Must be her racing crew" Skyler said admiring the blue Maserati "looks like she's got some new members"

"I wonder who" Qrow said walking around the back to see the male members of the crews pulling on their shirts.

"So that was fun" Sun said stretching as Qrow and Skyler walked inside, Skyler blushing.

"Really?" Qrow asked before pausing to still the still partially awakened Ruby walked over to him, hug him and walk back to her coffee, taking a deep drink out of it before letting it work. Qrow sat down next to his niece.

* * *

"Ruby?" Qrow asked gaining Ruby's attention before the girl's silver eyes lit up and excitedly hugged her uncle "Easy there Kiddo, when did you get back?"

"Um...Last night, Yang and the others celebrated pretty hard"

"Please tell me you didn't drain the entire pot of coffee again" Yang groaned pulling a light yellow shirt on as she staggered into the kitchen. "Hey Qrow" she smiled.

"No I've left some for you guys, considering you need it"

"Hangover?" Qrow asked walking over the fridge as the others walked in as Ruby passed out cups of coffee for everyone

"Er Blake, my shirt?" Sun asked holding his hand out as Blake passed the white shirt to him smiling as her ears flicked quickly as she took her own cup of tea from the young brunette

"Thanks Rube, and I see we're going to treated to Qrow's cooking" Blake said

"Oh boy, please tell me" Jaune winced

"Oh yeah" Yang groaned

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"You're uncle's cooking is not the best thing for hangovers" Blake said

"Dude just" Sun said as a plate of sausages, bacon, eggs tomato and mushrooms was placed in front of him.

"I heard you're supposed to eat greasy food before drinking, coats the stomach or something like that" Blake said as she noticed her eggs wobble. "No thanks"

"Eat" Qrow said

"Blake, I'm hungry and hangover so shut up and eat" Weiss glared at her as she shovelled a forkful of eggs. Barley able to keep form vomiting.

"Fun isn't it?" Qrow asked smirked

"Is it really that bad?" Ruby asked munching on her plate off breakfast.

"Ruby remind me to cook this for your first ever hangover" Yang said taking a mouthful of coffee.

"Okay" Ruby said munching on some mushrooms.

* * *

Skyler smiled as she watched the poor racers at the table force their way through the plate of her father's hangover cure. She felt sorry of them having to suffer it as well, she would never live it down for she took a bite of the overly greasy bacon and made a beeline to the toilet evacuating her stomach quickly. Yang was probably closet to tossing her cookies, or rather breakfast. Ruby noticed Skyler went over to her and hugged her.

"Sky" Ruby chirped

"Hey red, how are you doing?" Skyler asked ruffling her hair before just hugging her

"Damn, how did Ruby get through all that?" Neptune asked

"I don't know...wait a second" Yang said checking under the table

"I left him with the parents" Ruby said

"Okay, I'm a little bummed though" Yang said

"Brought who?" Weiss asked

"Zwei, our little corgi, he just a ball of energy" Yang smiled.

"You still have him?" Skyler asked "I thought he would have burnt himself out"

"Or Taiyang would have killed him somehow" Qrow said

"Taiyang?" Blake asked

"Taiyang is our dad, but he goes by Akatsuki these days in honour of his father who passed away when he was in school" Yang explained.

"No dogs" Blake said firmly

"Why not?" Ruby whined

"Duh, I'm a cat Faunus, now if you had a cat" Blake said

"I'm allergic to proper cats" Yang said

"But for some reason she's fine around Cat Faunus" Ruby said as the last fork was placed down.

"Now offence Qrow, but that is the last time I'm eating one of your hangover breakfast" Sun groaned

"Please pass the bucket" Velvet groaned.

"I'll take her to the toilet" Skyler said picking her up and walking the Rabbit Faunus down the hall

"Poor thing" Yang said.

* * *

While the Vale and Vacuo racing crews were slowly administering food to their bodies, Cardin was in a cell at the precinct when an officer walked to his cell and opened

"Alright Winchester, you're bail's been paid for" the officer said as the racer walked out of the precinct and into the sunlight where he saw a Ice Cream Pink Audi R8 with brown and white Ice Cream decals, and an opened door. Gulping he got in

"Hello Cardin we have so much to talk about" Neo said

"Of course Miss Neo" Cardin whimpered

"Be lucky that the others weren't caught and have something already" Neo chided the boy "Now shall we get you home?" she smirked evilly. Unknown to her, a white Agera R slowly drove off in the opposite direction


	19. False pretenses

"Hey Ruby, get up we have to go to school" Yang said adjusting her uniform

"Do I have to?" Ruby asked

"Yes, now get up!" Yang said "We've been away since the accident so we do need to go" Yang said

"Just be glad that Goodwitch gave you and Ruby a pass from any work you missed last week, expect the stuff I gave you" Blake said tying her bow on her ears, giving them a quick flick to get them adjusted.

"Okay, okay I'm up I'm" Ruby said "And I'm going down" she said tipping over

"Here Coffee, drink" Yang said holding Ruby up while Ruby had her morning coffee.

"Thanks" she said grabbing her uniform and headed for the shower.

"Think she's okay to head back to school?" Blake asked out of concern

"Sure, its Ruby she'll bounce back to anything" Yang smiled

"So Ruby's back today huh?" Pyrrha asked as she cleaned the blackboard while Ren and Jaune set up the classroom. Nora was humming along to some retro pop song, while thinking of a welcome home song for her friend, until suddenly

"Gooood Morning Beacon High, this is your friendly school DJ Dawn Riser! And today we have an awesome show so your morning is never boring! Guess what students! Goodwitch is a good mood, so if you have her for class make sure you're nice to her and maybe, just maybe you'll get no homework!" Dawn said "Right now though we have a cool song for you guys: Happiness by Alexis Jordan!" Dawn exclaimed as students started filing in, Blake being among them smiling as Ren and Jaune stood at the windows. Finally Ruby walked in shocking the class, but Ren and Jaune who started to clap slowly. Soon Pyrrha and Nora joined in speeding the clapping before all the class was on their feet applauding and ruffling her hair welcoming her back. Yang stood smiling as her classmates joked again with their returned students.

"You've got that look again" Blake said to Yang

"What look?" Yang asked.

"The 'I'm so proud of you look' Blake said smiling softly as everyone took their seat still smiling.

Sun had walked out of his flat and into his garage turning on the radio as he properly got out his toolboxes and trolley. Whistling while he turned on the machines to warmup, walking over to the garage door, noticing the door was opened slightly, he stopped and looked around to see if anything was nothing in fact he spotted something behind Penny's Megane. Walking over to them he suddenly heard siren

"What the heck?" Sun asked before seeing what was behind the car "OH SHIT!" he exclaimed as he saw dozens of electronics. Suddenly the police ran in and pointed their guns at him.

"Good morning officers, how are you this morning?" Sun asked

"Sun Wukong are you under arrest for grand larceny, Street Racing and weapon possession without a license" the officer said hauling him off.

"That is totally Bullshit!" Sun snapped as he was placed in the patrol car.  
"Alright we'll go get his accomplishes" The officer said

"WHAT!" Sun growled. "none of us have done anything wrong!"

"Shut up back there!" the officer said.

Ruby was having a good day, in honour of her return most of her classes had not homework assigned to them, but just for one day. Those who had outstanding assignments still had homework. And now Nora was about to do her show and that meant that it would be a ton of fun. When suddenly she was thrown into the lockers and her arms twisted behind her back.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yang roared before a LEO did the same to her

"Yang, Ruby what's going on?" Weiss asked as she and the others were led in handcuffs out of the school and into police wagons.

"I hope you know who you are arresting here bucko!" Yang snarled.

"Yeah a criminal" The officer said closing the door

"Dickless bitch" Yang hissed under her breath before looking back at Ruby who was afraid "Hey now things will be alright" Yang said smiling as she comforted her sister

"But we didn't do anything" Ruby whimpered

"Hey, we'll get this straightened out" Yang said

"HOI DICKLESS WONDER, I HOPE YOUHATE YOUR JOBS BECAUSE YOU JUST ALL BUT TOOK A DUMP ON IT, WHEN MY FAMILY GETS THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO GET A JOB AS A MALL COP!" Weiss shouted angrily

"Weiss, they can't hear you" Blake deadpanned.

"Yeah, well I'm still going through with my threat" Weiss grunted,.

"Well we had to have been framed for this crime" Pyrrha said

"I agree" Ren said

"So what do we do?" Jaune asked.

"We wait" Yang said smiling as she comforted her sister.

Once they got to the station, they were each lead to a room by themselves. Ruby found herself in one and was frightened, the walls were a stark white that clashed with the coffee brown carpeting, the young redhead whimpered not know what was going to happen.

'WHERE IS MY SISTER I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE RUBY IS!" she heard Yang from her left

"You are so in for it" she heard Weiss on the right when the door opened making Ruby's heart rate sky rocket before she saw Skyler walking in

"Okay, so it says here that you were busted for being an acompl- Ruby what are you doing here?" Skyler asked racing over to the girl and undoing her cuffs. "Please tell you weren't the ones they arrested?" Skyler asked rubbing Ruby's wrists gently where the cuffs were as Ruby nodded

"They arrested us at school, we were just on our way to class when we were shoved against the lockers and forcefully detained us" Ruby whimpered as Skyler comforted her.

"Hold on Ruby I'll get you and your friends out of here okay" Skyler said leaving the room.

"Thanks Sky" Ruby said

'IRONWOOD I WARNED DIDN'T I?!" Qrow exclaimed as he marched into Ozpin's office where Mayor Ironwood was talking with Ozpin when Qrow walked in as lvivd.

"Qrow, what is with the shouting?" Ozpin asked as Qrow slammed Ironwood into the wall

"CAPTAIN ROSE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ironwood shocked

"You ordered my nieces to be arrested at SCHOOL, along with their friends. I told what would happen if they were arrested!" Qrow shouted

"Yes I believe it was something about shoving your fist down his throat to see if he was truly heartless" Ozpin said

"Wait your nieces and their friends were arrested for what?" Ironwood asked.

"stealing some electronic goods, but they were with me all Sunday, when they were suppose to steal all the equip, plus they charged Sun with weapons possession without a license when I gave Sun his gun license myself. And grand theft auto which were a Megane and an Evo IX, both of which were wrecked by Torchwick's crews and he was keeping them there so he could fix them up. Heck one of them was Penny's car." Qrow said

"Okay, so let them go and I'll apologise to them personally" Ozpin said

"So will I" Ironwood said walking out of the room.

The crew was hanging around the lobby, with Yang holding Ruby before seeing the three adults coming t0owards them.

"Yang, just keep comforting Ruby" Blake said standing up and walking over to Ironwood with Weiss.

"Hello Miss Schnee, Miss Bellladonna good afternoon" Ironwood said

"Zip it sleaze ball, you're just lucky Officer Rose didn't file those charges" Weiss said

"And how would it look if you locked up innocent teenagers, one fo them being a Faunus, and another being the heiress to a major automotive corporation?" Blake asked placing her hand on her hip.

"I understand the ramifications" Ironwood said nodding

"But don't you think playing a race card is a bit low Blake?" Ozpin asked

"I'm just saying" Blake said "Anyway you obviously know we were framed"

"That is now obvious to us now yes" Ozpin said

"Did any of your guys check my security cameras?" Sun asked.

After getting the security camera footage from Wrench Monkey, they were shocked to find out that the Cardinals were the ones stockpiling the electronics behind the wrecked cars.

"Those bastards!" Sun growled.

"Wait who's that?" Ruby asked as Neo walked over to the door and ordered them to leave silently

"Neo, Torchwick's right hand woman" Sun said

"So why would they want to frame us?" Yang asked

"I don't know. All we can do is hope they get caught" Ozpin said

"My thoughts exactly" Qrow said


	20. The enemy appears

"So now Neo's gunning for us" Sun said

"we have to figure out why they're after us in the first place?" Pyrrha asked

"Who cares, we should be getting revenge against her" Yang said bitterly

"Why revenge?" Ren asked

"Because I bet she's the one who hired Cardin to wreck Blake's car, destroy Ruby's and not to mention she nearly had us all thrown in jail!" Yang snarled.

"Yang you need to calm down. Who knows what will happen to her if we fly off the handle" Blake said

"I know what I'm going to do, I'll need an alibi though" Yang chuckled.

"NO! If you do this then what will happen to Ruby?" Weiss asked

"Nothing I'm not letting anything happen to Ruby again" Yang said

"Yang" Ruby said not liking who her sister was acting, Quite frankly she wasn't sure if Yang was even in control, she knew Yang had a bad temper when things didn't go nicely towards her and her family. Messing Ruby was one way to set her off.

"Yang do we need to cool you off?" Blake asked

"Piss off Blake, you won't know how it feels like to have family in danger" Yang ranted, ending it when Blake slapped her

"You don't think I know what it's like to have family in danger! My brother is serving in Scorch! the most hostile anti-Faunus region of Remnant" Blake shouted

"Why is he over there?" Weiss asked. "I mean sure he's military, but why there?"

"He's a part of a special forces unit called the White Fang. Their mission is to take down the Paladin Faction" Blake said

"Okay, I get you know what it's like to have family in danger, but he's a trained soldier. Ruby is a young girl there's a big different!" Yang shouted before Ruby hugged her calming Yang down.

"Just chill alright?" Weiss asked stepping in. "We're out of our league okay this is nothing we've ever encountered before. Sure she is working with those who we hate, and now we have to fight for an unknown reason. But all that matters is that we keep our cool"

"Alright" the girls said.

* * *

A little while later Ruby asked something of Weiss

"I heard that during the Cardinal's return and that was you basically trashed Sky's car. So what brought that on?"

"Well Sky and I were basically engaged once, but that fell through when Sky's father Cloud tried to sabotage my family's companies and the engagement was just a way to get into the company so they could take it over. Only my grandfather Atticus Schnee knew what was happening and kicked him out of the Schnee's life." Weiss said

"O and I take it that is what lead to their exiles?" Ruby asked.

"No, it was revealed the Cardinals was a part of the Black Torch syndicate, otherwise known as Torchwick's crew" Blake said

"That's not all Torchwick's crew contains one of our old friends, Neo, The Cardinals and who know who else" Weiss said

"I do" a new voice said making the trio turn

"You" Ruby said

* * *

Standing there was Melanie, one of Torchwick's crew from Vacuo. Ruby seemed shocked that she was there

"Can I com in?" she asked softly as Ruby nodded. "I couldn't over hear that you were talking about Roman's crew. But let me tell you this now; nothing is further than the truth" Melanie said frightened.

"What's the truth?" Blake asked

"Roman's a figure head. The real crew runner is called" Melanie said before engines could be heard "Shit they found me!" she panicked as an Audi, Koenigsigg and a Mercury rocked up to the shop, out steps Militia, Neo and Mercury.

"Get behind us" Blake hissed

"What a pity you're out of jail and hiding the traitor we've come looking for, Militia get your sister" Neo said as the red twin stepped over to the white Twin and gripped her ebony hair in her fist, before Ruby swung at her forcing Militia to let go of Melanie.

"GO!" Ruby shouted as she got into her Camaro, while Blake and Weiss saddled up.

"Get in!" Blake shouted to Melanie who got in as Mercury started up his car and took off.

"Militia, call for backup" Neo said as she got into her Audi and took off after the girls.

* * *

Emerald was chilling with the Cardinals when her phone rang.

"Yo Emerald here" she said bored out of her skull.

"Hey Emerald, its Militia, we need back up, Melanie's betrayed us" Militia said

"Got it: Emerald said getting up "YO BOYS! Neo needs us" she shouted as the group rushed out, Cardin leading behind Emerald followed by Russel, Dove and Sky who had just gotten his car back.

"Idiots, for all we know he's out there" Emerald said not wanting to mess with Qrow again.

"Get onto the highway!" Weiss shouted over her radio as Ruby and Blake followed her. While this was happening Blake tried to get more information out of Melaine.

"Okay I take it, the information you have is very valuable to these jerks" Blake said

"Like you wouldn't believe, for years they've used Roman as a figure head. The crew leader shrouded in mystery and shadows. Just lately the police have been taking to calling her Crimson Sparks, they're not far off" Melanie said

"What is her real name?" Blake asked

"Cinder Fall" Melanie said

"Wait, why does that name sound familiar?" Blake asked before going for her radio "Guys have you heard of Cinder Fall?"

"I think I have, wasn't she a race car champion or something?" Weiss said

"Hang on" Ruby said.

* * *

While sitting at his desk Qrow was simply bored, just plain and simply bored. He wished something would happen. But after threatening Ironwood over the fiasco of his nieces being arrested he had earn himself another two weeks of desk duty, and too be fair Ironwood and Ozpin were going easy on him.

"I hate this" Qrow bemoaned

"Well you should have kept your temper in check" Skyler said

"I know, I know" Qrow griped before the phone rang "Hello Val Police Department"

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed

"Ruby what's wrong?" Qrow asked

"I've got a bit of new information about Roman's crew" Ruby said

"what! How!" Qrow shouted

"One of his crew members came to our garage and was about to spill when some of them came after us" Ruby said

"Okay where are you?" Qrow asked grabbing his keys.

"The highway" Ruby said

"Alright hold on I'm coming" Qrow said "Once I get you back here tell me what you have on her!"

"Okay, hopefully I'll see you soon" Ruby said hanging u[

"Skye get the Pursuit Interceptor ready!" Qrow panicked

"WHy?" Skyler asked

"Because your cousin has information about Roman's crew." Qrow explained.


	21. Danger Zone

Ruby, Weiss and Blake had sped onto the highway, which was luckily abandoned. Behind them were Militia, Mercury and Neo were behind them each one keeping in a tight group. Weiss looked back nervous.

"Why do I feel nervous about this" Weiss said when suddenly Emerald and the Cardinals roared onto the road behind Neo.  
"You had to say it, now its eight to three" Blake said as Melanie looked absolutely terrified "We're going to be fine" Blake said

"No we're not" Melanie said "If they found out I blabbed then we're as good as dead, if not worse"

"What could worse than dead?" Blake asked

"You don't want to know" Melanie panicked.

"Ruby please tell me you have got backup coming" Blake said

"Hopefully I do" Ruby said when a couple of more engines were heard coming up to them.

* * *

"Damn chicha what happened to the car you're driving, what do you think Scar, UGGGGGGLLLLLLYYYYYYY or what?" Fox asked as he appeared out of nowhere

"She needs a better paint job, maybe something in steel" Scarlet chuckled slamming into Neo's car.

"Yo Neptune, Greeny's yours" Fox said as Neptune, Sage, Velvet and Ren was behind them.

"I've got Mercury" Velvet said driving up to the silver Mercury.

"Hey Sage take down some of those damn Cardinals would ya?" Neptune asked

"We'll help too" Fox said as he and Scarlet let go of Neo to attack Sky and Dove while Sage dealt with Russel and Cardin

"I'll go back and deal with Cardin" Weiss said slamming on her brakes as Ruby and Blake went on ahead. "Hopefully I can beat her"

"Ruby! Pull up ahead and take Melanie, I'll then hang back to take Militia"

"Sure thing" the redhead said pulling over so Blake's passenger could transfer over to Ruby before Blake took off to fight Militia. Ruby looked in her rear view taking off as Blake started to clash with the red Agera S.

"Be careful Blake" Ruby said. Suddenly her car was rammed by Neo's Audi R8. "Oh it's you" she deadpanned as Neo sped up alongside her. Neo looked over and smirked before a bestial engine sounded. Neo paled at the sound of this engine.

* * *

Barrelling down the highway was a Matte Black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. The one car that most car thieves and hoons fear: The V8 Pursuit Interceptor driven by Officer Qrow Rose of the Highway Patrol. Neo quickly broke away from Ruby pulling a U-turn and took off in the other direction hoping not to been captured by the Blacktop Crow. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as she took off and got off the highway.

"We're safe now. I'll take you back to my house" Ruby said driving away smiling

"Thank you Ruby" Melanie said falling asleep after the adrenaline had worn off. Ruby drove off softly smiling.

* * *

Neo checked her rearview mirror to see Qrow behind her, the red glow of his engine terrifying the multi-haired woman

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" she muttered as she pressed the accelerator flat on the floor, Qrow's monstrous muscle car. The very sound of it was freezing Neo's engine.

"Faster old girl" she begged before looking back to see nothing "Finally I got rid of him" she sighed before the monstrous sound was heard again right next to her. "How did that thing sneak up next to me?" she asked unsure of how the heck that actually happened.

"I've got you now" Qrow said before Neo slammed her brakes on, before he turned off the highway which made Qrow do a 180 turn and take off after Neo.

* * *

Blake was holding off Militia when Emerald rammed into the red twin's car.

"Whoops my bad" Fox laughed as Scarlet tried to grind Mercury's Mercury into a railing on the side of the road.

"That had to hurt" Scarlet said as he looked over top see Velvet's Exige going against Cardin's BMW after switching "Shit Velvet" he gasped as a Dodge Ram came barreliung down the highway with a GMC Sienna following it

"Vel, disengage so I can engage it" Sun said

"Alright" Velvet said getting out of their as Sun pulled a 180 and reversed up to and hooked the black and silver car up

"HEY!" Cardin shouted before being pulled away

"Nice work Mr Wukong, now allow me" Skyler said from her truck as Ren's Nissan was playing bumper cars with Russel's Lexus.

"On my six huh, okay" Ren smiled pulling away before smashing into Russel who's bumper was nudged by Skyler's truck before the heroes backed off and went in for another hit. Only this time Russel shifted gears and took off.

"Shit we have to stop him" Ren said as he raced after Russel, only to see Dove and Sky chase him, making the crew's cars slow down and exit the highway back onto a side street, where they all got out and checked their cars, Velvet's took the most damage.

"MY beauty" Velvet nearly cried.

"We'll take back to Sun's shop to fix her okay?" Ren asked hugging Velvet said

"And we'll give her a nice polish. I'm sure she'll enjoy that a ton" Neptune said.

"Now where's Neo?" Skyler asked.

* * *

Neo and Qrow sat next to each other staring down as they viewed a train crossing in the distance.

"Well how long has it been Qrow, Five years?" Neo asked.

"You were one of my best student, that was until you sided with Torchwick and Fall" Qrow said

"SO you knwo about them being partners, I guess I have to kill Melanie" Neo said

"I'll tell my niece's friends to back off if you call off your stooges" Qrow said

"Already done, Mercury took off after Scarlet removed half the paint, Fox forced Emerald off the road and the Cardinals all ran away once Cardin was detained. All that's left is me" Neo sighed.

"So, if I win" Qrow started

"I'm under arrest" Neo sighed "But if I win"

"You're free to go" Qrow said as they started their engines

"3" Neo said

"2" Qrow said

"1, GO!" the two shouted together as they took off. Neo quickly taking the lead, shifting gears into second. Suddenly the gates sounded ahead of them forcing the two to speed up, the Interceptor's engine howled while Neo's Engine gave out its own roar as she got pass the gates closing and a train came along forcing Qrow to stop

"That was way too convenient for her" Qrow mumbled.

* * *

"That was convenient" Neo chuckled as she cruised along until a dark green McLaren F1 came up to her and kept pace with her as she tried to escape, by taking tight corners, only the F1 kept up with her before it got ahead and pulled a hard brake turn stopping both of them. The driver got out of their McLaren and pointed an old revolver at Neo

"Now Miss Poltia out of the car please" Ozpin said smiling as he slurped some of his coffee from its travel mug. Neo sighed and complied with his orders as Qrow appeared as Ozpin handcuffed Neo.

"Well that work" Qrow said smiling

"You do realise that Torchwick would let this stand" Neo said

"Oh we do, and now thanks to Miss Malachite Cinder's real identity has been told to us" Ozpin said as he led Neo over to Qrow's Camaro and placed her in the back. "Take her back to the station and book her, I'll stay here until we can have her car picked up"

"Yes sir" Qrow said taking off.

* * *

The next day the united crew and Melanie arrived at the Wrench Monkey, Sun going over Melanie's Agera just to make sure she had no listening devices and bugs. Neptune sighed and walked over to her, pausing before hugging her

"Thank you" he said smiling softly before she nodded.

"So time to choose, what you're going to do" Yang said

"If its okay you guys, I would like to join your crew, considering I'm from Vale but was forced to leave with Junior" Melanie said

"Sure no problem" Sun said "Welcome to the Wrench Monkey crew" Sun said accepting their latest member

"WELCOME MELANIE!" They toasted her.

"Thanks you guys." Melanie said as the radio played a news report.

"And after five months in a gruelling campaign in the desert of Scorch, The Vale Special Forces unit called the White Fang will be arriving back in Vale in two days times, most of them made it out without injuries, but they had to deal with the lost of three members. This is Lisa Lavender signing off."

"Adam" Blake quietly gasped.

**A/N: So that was the final chapter of the Revenger Arc, and tomorrow I'll post up the start of the returning warrior arc and a oneshot about the conflict as well acting as a sort of prequel to the story arc, so stay tuned for that tomorrow.**

**And now I want to just give a shout out to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourite Redline and I hope you guys are enjoying the series so far and will keep enjoying it until its conclusion down the road.**

**Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	22. Wayward son

**A/N:before you read this go back and read a oneshot called Redline Warzone, for this chapter takes place roughly five minutes after that fic, so if you want to know what's going on read that one**

* * *

"MOVE, MOVE GET TO THE HUMMER!" Adam shouted dragging a down ally to the armour vehicle. the M998 Humvee was armour plated except for the driver's window which was replaced by a piece of Ballistic glass to make sure the driver was safe.

"Kong where's that bloody sniper?" Adam shouted as he got the injured soldier in the Humvee before pulling out his shotgun and opened fire on encroaching enemy soldiers

"North-west rooftop, packing an ADV Dragunov sir, probably a .22 Cal" Kong a gorilla Faunus said as he pulled out his own M4A1 Carbine and attached a scope to it aiming at where the sniper was located.

"Alright hang on. Command this Spectre 03, we need air support, repeat this si Spectre 03 requesting air support from an local airborne assets" Adam said over hsi radio as he got behind the Humvee

"Negative Spectre 03 there are no air assets in that area right now, orders are to evacuate tha area ASAP and meet up with Spectre 02 at checkpoint Zeta" Command said

"Confirmed Command, Spectre 03 out" Adam said "THAT'S BULLSHIT!" he roared

"NO help coming?" Kong asked.

"NO, we're moving out to meet up Wyvern" Adam said

"Alright, all units get to your Humvees and move out" Kong said over his radio "Any word on Bane?"

"Negative" Adam said before going for his radio "Spectre 01 this is Spectre 03 come in over!"

"THis si Spectre 01, where are you Spectre 03?" Bane asked.

"Still in the plaza pinned down by heavy sniper fire, where are you" Adam said as he blasted some more away. Suddenly an explosive noise was heard

"RPG! LOOKOUT!" a voice said as a flash happened.

* * *

Adam woke up with a start and pointed his chrome plated Beretta at the man sitting opposite him

"Its okay Captain you're on your way home, we're about to touch down at Vale international airport in fifteen" the soldier across

"Another damn dream" Adam sighed placing his weapon next to him

"I have to say Captain, it's a shame you're retiring" the soldier said

"Yeah, well consider it a good thing I got an honourable discharge" Adam said as he slicked his red and black hair back with his hand.

"So you excited to see Blake again?" Kong asked next to him

"Who's Blake?" a rookie said

"My sister, she's the only family I have left. After our parents died" Adam said

"Touchdown in five people" a voice shouted making the passengers gather their gear and head to the back of the C-130

"I have to agree Adam, it's a shame you're leaving" Kong said smiling

"I have too, I'm getting lost in the darkness I make when I kill" Adam said

"When did you get into philosophy? Kong asked

"I didn't, I just realise I don't want my legacy to be war" Adam said as the plane touched down

"Then go on Wayward son" Kong smiled as the soldiers filed out stopping every so often before Adam descended

"ATTENTION!" Kong shouted making all those there salute the departing captain

"At ease" Adam shouted as he walked past and over to a hangar, "Hey I'm here to pick up my PT

"Rank and Name?" a girl asked looking bored in her khaki overalls

"Captain Adam Taurus" Adam said

"Hold on" The girl said walking into the hangar after grabbing a set of keys. Adam looked around at the place where he worked for five years, easily getting his rank. But he remembered the day he announced his retirement

'After the operation I hereby wish to retire from the military' he remembered as a engine sound as a four wheel drive rolled out

"Sign here" the girl said bored as Adam signed for his vehicle, a black Gurkah LAPV, a lightly armoured vehicle

"Thanks" Adam said getting in and adjusting his seat before flicking on the radio and relaxed as a particular song came on.

"_Carry on my wayward son  
there'll be peace when you are done  
lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry more' _

"Good song" he said ;leaving the base for the last time, passing familiar faces giving him a departing salute. Which he returned smiling as he drove off. He was finally home.

* * *

"I just hope Vi looked after the house for me" he said.

Adam decided to stop at a small deli to get some food, considering he didn't have an in-flight meal. He walked over to the counter inside looking over the hot food because wandering over to the cold drinks section to grab himself a bottle of iced coffee before going back over to the hot food section and grabbed a couple of hot dogs.

"Just those thanks he said placing his items on the counter before paying for them.

After leaving the store Adam just sat in his car eating his hotdogs while staring at the nothingness that the night sky created. He was melancholy for what the war had done to him mentally. There would be nights when he wakes up screaming, gun pointed at thin air while his squad mates trying to calm him down. When he wakes up he barely remembers the nightmares that sleep would delivered to him, the scream, the smells and the blood was always very details.

"Maybe I should see a shrink" he muttered crumpling the wrappers up and throwing them away and drove off.

* * *

An hour later Adam returned to his home. It was his parent's house he brought after he joined the army, he took out of his car and walked ver to his door seeing his plants still alive and no mail on the doorstep.

"Vi, that girl" Adam sighed putting his gear down before heading out to the garage to check his other car. A black 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS with red and silver bull vinyls and red rims. He noticed it was well looked after

"I gave her three coats of polishing wax like you said" a female voice said, looking up Adam saw his teenaged neighbour Violet. She was a half-Faunus, her only showing animal trait were her catlike eyes and stripes. She wore a white shirt under a pair of denim overalls and lavender sneakers. "I was going to fix the gutters like pops showed me" she said

"That won't be necessary" Adam said pulling out a couple hundred lien "Here you deserve this" he said giving his house sitter the money.

"Thank you Adam" Violet smiled hugging the bull Faunus

"You're welcome" Adam said ruffling her hair.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring Molly back" she said leaving making Adam shudder at the mention of his step-sister's damned cat.

"I seriously hate that furball. Anyway I better get to bed for tomorrow I reacquaint myself with Vale" Adam said going to get ready for bed.

* * *

That night Adam had no nightmares, the warzone nowhere near his thoughts and dreams, only memories of his little sister when they were kids playing in a giant field while their parents watched on, his mother Lola and Blake's father Jethro, or Jet as people called him.

"Hey Adam look at the butterfly" Blake said pointing to the delicate bug that landed on her ears making it look liek a bow

"That's a good look for you Blakey" Young Adam laughed.

"I guess it does" Jet said laughing as his children joined him. While the nightmares of war may be far behind, the dreams of a former life made him relaxed and happy.


	23. wear and drive

"INCOMING!" a voice shouted as an RPG propelled towards Adam who jumped out of the way as a rocket destroyed a building that Adam was in front of only a matter of secodns ago. Adam pulled out his Shotgun and got behind cover

"Keep them away from that building!" Adam shouted unloading a round into a nearby soldier

"Why what is it?" Kong asked strangling an enemy

"It's a hospital" Adam said lobbing a grenade towards a charging grunt, killing him with an explosion

"Anybody important in there?" Kong using the soldier he strangled as a shield.

"The President of Elysium's daughter is a nurse!" Adam said

"Incoming Stinger missile!" A random White Fang soldier said

"Where the heck did they get a stinger?" Kong asked.

"Look out!" Adam shouted as the stinger came at them

Adam woke up with a start hand pointed out without his gun it before. He quickly looked around realising he was in his own home, collapsing back on his panting as he noticed the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He sat up and rubbed his face before pulling on his mask, the one made to help him see before he had a problem where his eyes let in too much light.

"That damn mission, why is it still in my bloody head" he growled getting up and pulling on a pair of black martial arts pants before doing a couple katas before stopping seeing a picture of Blake.

"How have you been little sister?" Adam asked. He had been back two nights and hadn't seen Blake since he came back. His thought were interrupted by a purring

"Great Molly, remind me again why Blake didn't take you with her furball?" Adam asked as he walked off over to the kitchen. Turning on the news so he could have a bit of white noise as he prepared breakfast. He also dumped a tin of cat food into Molly's dish before he started cooking sizzling bacon and has browns. Suddenly his thoughts turned back to the Scorch campaign one morning.

"alright listen up; I've got some news. The local orphanage has been hit. The Paladin faction hit it during our last major raid so we couldn't have reached it in time" their leader said

"sir, what's the damn good news?" Adam asked his CO.

"Who said I had some goddamn good news" the CO said depressing the unit

"I've lost my hunger" Adam said throwing his plate on the table and left

"Damn" Kong said "Those bastards"

"I agree" Bane said continuing to eat, "We need our strength to deal with those heartless bastards"

"Agreed" The unit said.

Adam took a deep breath after remembering that memory he served his breakfast and sat down with a hot steaming cup of coffee.

"Maybe I'll go see Blake after she finishes school" Adam said clasping his hands that was shaking "But first I better see that councillor Bane told me about" he said thinking about his PTSD. It was the reason why he retired, after his secondf to last \trip out to Scorch he developed it when everything fell into shit. He decided that he needed to get out and when he did it would've gone away. But that was not the case in fact the last mission may have decreased its hold on him but it was still there.

"I need to ride" he said walking over to his Eclipse Spyder. He had heard of a garage that popped up in his time gone he's so he decided to check it out.

"Come again!" Sun said "Prick, how the hell do we think we are, we can work on the most high end cars and they have us working on VW Beetles!"

"Cheer up dude, we'll get a better car to work on" Neptune said as a new engine was heard.

"IF this is a beetle I'm going to play panel beater, only in reverse!" Sun gritted his teeth

"Like I would ever drive a bug" Adam said shocking the two

"No way" Sun gasped

"Adam, when did you get back?" Neptune asked

"A couple of days ago" Adam said

"Have you seen her yet?" Sun asked

"Not yet, anyway you do think you can service my car?"

"Sure, I'll have it done by the time school's out" Sun said

"Thank you" Adam said walking off.

"He seems" Neptune said waving

"Different?" Sun asked

"Yeah, what do you think happened to him?" Neptune replied

"War changes people" Sun said his gaze hardening.

"Oh" Neptune sighed before opening the hood and started to look over the engine.

Adam walked around town thinking about how he was going to reintegrate into society without being in the military. Along the way he bumped into somebody

"Watch where you're going" the voice said

"Mercury Black, I didn't expect to see you again after you washed out of BT" Adam said

"Didn't think you would survive the mission" Mercury said

"What are you doing here?" Adam glared at him

"Something special" Mercury said smirking evilly walking away.

"And keep walking" Adam muttered as he walked back to the garage. "Blake's school will be out soon"

"Man that sucked" Ruby said dragging her feet out of the school's door.

"It wasnt too bad little sis" Yang said hugging Ruby as the pair went with Blake over to Yang's Skyline.

"I have to disagree with both of you, it was invigorating, especially that stretch down" Blake said

"I never knew you were in gym class" Ruby groaned feeling her muscles dragging her down. Blake shook her head as a horn sounded

"Who's that?" Yang asked as a man walked over to them smiling

"Adam?" Blake asked happily "ADAM!" she hugged her older brother

"Ah Kit Kat how I missed you" Adam smiled hugging her

"What did I tell you about that nickname?" Blake glared at him

"Not to use it" Adam smiled

"With what other names?" Blake asked

"Blackie, Bella, Donna, Kitty, Cat, Blakey"

"Oh Blakey's a cute name" Yang squeed .

"Yang shut up" Blake blushed. "Anyway, I've got to get back to Wrench Monkey, my Mazda's new radiator should be done"

"I'll take you" Adam said

"Thanks Bro" Blake smiled punching his arm.

Once on the road Blake's facade changed from happy to serious

"Okay what's wrong?" she asked

"I've got problems, I was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" Adam revealed

"That's'...that's terrible" Blake frowned "How are you coping with it?"

"Badly, but I've got a grip on it" Adam said frowning

"Are they bad?" Blake asked saddened

"Sometimes, one second I'm checking the mail, next I'm defusing an IED then I'm back checking the mail. They got me seeing a shrink" Adam explained.

"Okay" Blake sighed as they arrived, getting out she tried to get a happy look on her face as she walked into the garage to see Velvet polishing her car.

"Here we go, I added a cleaning in as well" Velvet said

"Thanks, Vel" Blake said taking her keys before running her hands over the car's hood smiling. Velvet stood back admiring the girl's beauty; it wasn't hard to see how Blake's natural beauty shone brightly.  
"IS everything okay?" Blake asked starting up her car.

"Yeah, just admiring the looks of my work"

"Thanks, I appreciate my looks being complemented" Blake smiled taking off before Adam's Eclipse Spyder.

"Hey Adam want to race?" Blake asked

"Sure" Adam said as the pair stopped at the light

"We go on green" Blake said

"Okay" Adam said as the light turned green.

"GO!" the pair said taking off


	24. being home

Adam raced ahead of Blake happily, when suddenly he felt his mind drifting back to the war.

"No not now" Adam said gripping the steering wheel before he pulled over and closed his eyes and leant his seat back, Blake pulled in behind her brother

"Adam, are you alright?" she asked taking his hand worried

"I'm fine it's my PTSD acting up, its dragging in into a bad memory" Adam gasped as his mind started to wander back into his war memories

"Focus on my voice" Blake said as Adam drifted back into his memories

* * *

"Adam are you in here?" Blake asked poking around in her brother's room as he was in uniform "So you're leaving soon huh?"

"Fraid so Blakey, I got the luck of the draw" Adam said

"And what was that?" Blake asked.

"Scorch Campaign, basically I'm going after the Paladin Faction" Adam sighed

"Be careful, you're the only person I have left, after mum and dad died in that accident" Blake said tearing up

"I'll be careful, just make sure Blondie takes care of you alright?" Adam asked picking up his duffle and left before turning back to his sister "Hey Blake, promise me one thing"

"What's that?" Blake asked

"Keep smiling no matter how much you miss me" Adam said ruffling Blake's curtain of black hair.

"Bye Adam" Blake said

* * *

"Adam, Adam, ADAM!" Blake shouted

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up" Adam groaned

"Geez, don't do that to us man" Sun said

"You scared us Adam" Yang said as Blake just hugged him as he got out of his Eclipse.

"Why are Bananas, Blondie and..."

"Ruby" Ruby said

"Blondie's friend here" Adam said

"We were close by when Blake called us because of your affliction" Sun said

"I'm fine, I'll beat this yet" Adam said rolling his shoulder

"No you're not, I'm coming home until you're okay" Blake said

"I'll bring some clothes for a week" Yang said as Ruby hugged Blake

"Thanks" Blake said as Adam got in the passenger side before giving her keys to Ruby who went to drive Blake's Mazda home.

"No problem Blake, just get your brother heal okay?" Yang replied.

"Will do" Blake said before driving off.

* * *

Once they reached Adam's house Blake unlocked the door, placed her backpack down and picked up something very special to here

"Molly Wolly did you miss mummy?" Blake coddled her cat who seemed to enjoy the attention she got from her master.

"Damn cat, why didn't you take her with you?" Adam asked

"Yang's allergic to cats" Blake said

"Oh goodie, so you stick the damn furry menace with me" Adam growled.

"She's not that bad, are you kitty-Kitty" Blake said petting her cat making Adam look angry before silently chuckling to himself.

"He won't do anything to you will he?" Blake asked to the cat you simply meowed

"You know some people would see that was insulting" Adam said

"What?" Blake asked blinking

"A cat Faunus owning a cat, it scream I'm more beast than human" Adam said as Molly hissed at him.

"Bite me cat" Adam growled walking off to his room.

"He's just moody" Blake said smiling as her cat purred in her arms.,

"Blake I brought you ACHOO! I hate that cat, Ruby" Yang said from her door as her allergy's got to her as Ruby walked in

"You better remember to remove all the cat hair before you come back home" Ruby said bringing Blake her clothes and car.

"I will" Blake smiled hugging the girl who skipped out the door afterwards.

"She's an interesting girl" Blake mused.

* * *

The next morning Adam stretched as Molly decided to use him a scratching post, this made Adam smirked before getting a bucket and the cat,

"That was last mistake you ever made puss" Adam said chuckled as he placed the cat in the bucket and walked outside. An hour late Blake walked out with her booty shorts and tank top stretching while flicking her ears while searching for her pet

"Molly" Blake called out hearing a faint meow from outside "Molly, what are you doing out there? she asked walking outside, only to see her black and ash colour cat in a bucket surrounded by pool water

"ADAM!" she screamed grabbing the bucket handle as it came to the side of the pool. "ADAM DARIUS TAURUS GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE HORNHEAD!" she raged

"Yes" Adam said smiling as he sat at the side of the pool with a cup of tea

"Why was my cat in the pool?" Blake glared as she comforted the scared cat, who at this point was licking Blake's fingers delicately

"That's what she gets for using me as a scratching post, got it?" Adam asked getting up

"Now I've got to go and get some groceries, while you have to go to school. Who knows maybe Molly will enjoy it there" Adam said walking off.

"How am I suppose to get my cat into school with Yang allergic to her?" Blake asked

"Not my problem" Adam laughed.

* * *

In homeroom Blake was busy reading Ninjas of Love, when he bag moved

"What?" Blake asked as two green eyes popped out followed by "MOLLY! how did you get in there girl?" right then Yang walked in and started to sneeze.

"Are you okay Yang?" Pyrrha asked

"I don't understand my allergies are acting up again, that's the only reason ACHOO!" yang sneezed

"Yang I'm so sorry she stowed away in my bag, I'm so sorry" Blake said holding Molly

"No, no ACHOO! No problem" Yang sniffed as her breathe became uneven.

"Oh shit, come on" Ruby said as Yang leant on her

"Pyrrha tell Miss Goodwitch I've got a personal problem and will be back" Blake said rushing out

"What's going on?" Weiss asked seeing RBY run off

"Blake's cat stowed away and Yang's allergic to them" Pyrrha explained

"How long has she been allergic to cats?' Weiss asked

"From what I know a while now why?" Pyrrha asked

"She ever thought about immunology treatments?" Weiss asked.

"Not sure, I mean her mother's a doctor" Pyrrha commented.

"Okay stay here girl," Blake said pulling her phone out to ring Yang

"Hey Blake" Yang said sleepily

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked

"I'm alright, just tired, what happened?" Yang asked

"Molly, my cat somehow got into my backpack and travelled all the way to school" Blake said

"It's alright Blake, just keep her away from me and I'll be fine" Yang said

"Good, sorry again Yang" Blake said "Goodbye

"Say sorry once more Blakey and I will box your ears" Yang said hanging up

"was she kidding or what?" Blake asked.

* * *

Adam had just gotten the groceries when he had another flashback. And this one terrified him. The memory started by Adam being in the Scorch desert looking around for an enemy when his unit's latest member came up to him.

"Hey Rook what's it look like?" Adam asked

"Clear as the eye can see" Rook said "But I better use my scope"

"Good idea" Adam said turning his back before he heard a thud, turning around he saw a red stained Rook on ground "Shit SNIPER!" he shouted alerting his unitr who took cover behind the random rocks and boulders scattered around

"PATCH GET YOUR ASS UP HERE" Adam roared as he took out his M16 and started to fire back, as a rabbit Faunus skidded in behind him and started to examine Rook

"Hey come on kid, stay with us" Patch said checking his pulse, and started CPR. Adam meanwhile was fighting back "Come on kid, Rook no no don'" Pathc cursed closing his eyes "TOD 1423 hrs COD .50 cal sniper shot to the heart, sorry Matador" Patch said as a thud was heard and Patch collapsed into Adam's arm "Well damn" she muttered as her eyes closed

"PATCH! COME ON, NO NOT YOU I LOST THE KID AND NOW YOU!" he wept as he cradled her body "What am I suppose to tell her, huh what am I suppose to tell your sister?" Adam asked

"MATADOR!" Bane shouted as he ripped into the enemy "ADAM!"

* * *

Adam returned to where he was startled, hands shaking taking a few deep breathes he regain his composure and started to drive off. "Why did I remember that day, the day that I lost it all" he said as he looked at the photo on the dashboard. It was taken before going to Scorch. It was him in his suit with Patch standing next to him wearing a blue and white striped sleeveless top and a mauve jacket over top. They were looking happy together and with good reason: It was the night of their engagement; teh shotgunner and the field medic. Aroudn his nexck was the engagement ring he gave her.

"I love you Satin, my little Patch" Adam said driving off.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say something about this arc's storyline. Originally Adam didn't have PTSD! He was moody sure but he wasn't suffering PTSD, so why did I add it, well this week is Mental health week in Australia, that's why I decided to give Adam PTSD. Don't worry he will get better in future chapters.**

**Now if you have a mental illness such as PTSD, depression or anxiety please don't go it alone; talk to somebody about it whether its a councillor, parent, sibling, friend, teacher. I implore to not to keep it to yourselves trust me on this I had really bad anxiety where I wouldn't step outside by myself. What changed that was getting help, talking to people and just being loved. So like I said before don't keep it in. You'll just suffer more**

**So until next time I'll catch you at the redline**


	25. citizen soldier

"This is getting to be a problem" Adam said as he sat on the back porch just watching the world going by "But I can't talk about it to Blake, heck I doubt she ever would understand" he mused sitting back as he grabbed the ice tea, and took a gulp of it before staring at the engagement ring around his neck. It was a heavy grief that he carried with him. It was his fault she was dead, the love of his light was killed because he called her up to the front where the Sniper had a better shot than she had in the back, But the past couldn't be altered no much he wished it.

"Felling blue kid?" a voice asked, one that Adam hadn't heard in a while

"Hey Sarge, what are you?" Adam started to ask

"Sun asked me to talk to you, is everything okay?" Tukson asked

"Not really, my PTSD is getting to me more and more" Adam sighed

"Tell what made it happen, the PTSD" Tukson asked

"Satin, her and a rookie was killed in front of me when I could have easily saved them" Adam growled.

"No you couldn't Adam I read the report, Bane said that the Sniper shot that killed both Satin and the rookie came from your six" Tukson said

"It was on my six" Adam said

"That's why it took longer for him to get a target on Satin, she was further away and in cover, it took a second sniper to take her down; Bane then took them both down knowing that you were not in the right mind" Tukson explained

"You mean that, I saved her even if it was just for a small amount of time?" Adam asked

"Yeah" Tukson whispered before pulling the crying bull Faunus into an embrace.

"Hey, it's okay, even though she's not here anymore she's still with you in your heart and memories" Tukson said

"Thanks Sarge" Adam sniffled

* * *

Velvet stood before a grave at the local cemetery. It was her sister's grave, she was buried here instead of a military cemetery as per the wishes of her sister.

"Hey sis" she said laying down a bunch of white roses "I miss you" a tear sneaked down her eyes.,

"So do I" Adam said arriving behind Velvet

"Adam, what are you doing here?' Velvet asked

"I needed to tell you something" Adam said touching the grave carefully

"And what's that?" Velvet asked

"I'm the reason your sister's dead. You see I was out on patrol and she was in my group; I should have had her hang back at base anyway it was supposed to be a routine patrol, however Rook took a sniper round to the heart; up front where they could easily pick off." Adam said inhaling "I called her up to the front to try and heal him, only for her to suffer the same fate as Rook. I thought for the longest time if I hadn't called her up the front she would still be here. Unfortunately this lead to me having PTSD" Adam said shuddering before he looked at Velvet who had tears in her eyes. "I always thought I had killed her by calling her up, but I recently learnt something different today; the snipers were behind us and by calling Satin up the front I prolonged her life even just a bit." Adam cried "I would understand if you continue to blame me"

"Adam, I don't blame you; I never blamed you!" Velvet shouted "I knew she died doing what she wanted to do, when she went off to the military I was left alone and took in by Tukson. He told me my sister died while trying to revive a fallen soldier. I wasn't happy and I nearly blamed you but Tukson said not to, because you would be blaming yourself. So please Adam" Velvet took his hand and looked him in the eye "Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control" Velvet then hugged the upset bull Faunus

"Thank you, thank you very much. I can't believe that a kind soul like Satin's still exists" Adam said

"I know, I know" Velvet soothed Adam. "It's going to okay"

* * *

A couple of hours later Adam felt like a massive weight had just been pushed off his shoulders. He felt free from the darkness plaguing him since he returned from war. deciding to polish he's car he went out in his Gurkah to get some supplies when he spies Mercury's car.

"So what's that dropkick Mercury doing?" he asked before spying Mercury bullying a young girl before driving off. "Okay you SOB; here I come" Adam said revving his car going after the grey Mercury Cougar who did not know what was going to hit him.

"This shouldn't be too hard I drove more cumbersome things in the desert, so a lightly armoured protective vehicle down the streets in an urban environment is child's play" he chuckled increasing his speed to ram into Mercury

"What the?" Mercury asked checking his rear-view mirror to see Adam's Gurkah "What is Hornhead doing behind me?" he asked as he was bumped again from behind

"Eat my grill" Adam shouted flipping the bird before Mercury's car took off "Get back here" Adam said.

* * *

Mercury used the traffic to avoid the ex-soldier, who was just charging after him, luckily there was very little traffic on the street. Adam was not letting this piece of scum away; after all word was after his dishonourable discharge for academic fraud while he was in the Military academy he became a mercenary street racer working for some creep called Torchwick. Adam knew that name very well; Roman Torchwick was rumoured to be a major player in the criminal world. One Adam had no intention of joining. He used to street race on base with Kong, Satin and Bane in the Hummers bringing cheer to the native children. Of course they usually got latrine duty for a week whenever they did it. So now here he was chasing down a mercenary.

Mercury leapt into the air as he drove down a hill, followed by Adam's Gurkah down the same hill skidding the rear bumper as he landed after getting some hair

"I should have taken the Eclipse" Adam said as he swerved to get the car back under control, once he did he lost Mercury

"Crap!" he shouted slamming the steering wheel before relaxing, this was what not he needed. He basically let a mercenary get away; one they were warned about.

"Bane's not going to like this" Adam murmured as he got a call from Blake.

"Blake?" Adam asked

"Try again" Adam growled

"Who are you?" Adam asked

"My handle is Neo" she said

"What have you done with my sister?" Adam asked

"Come and get her!" Neo taunted "We're at the docks"

"Don't worry I will" Adam said before calling an old number.

"Hey, I need help, Blake's been kidnapped by a girl called Neo, I've been told where go to get her, but I need backup" Adam said.

* * *

That night at the dock Adam stood there leaning against his Eclipse as a Hummer H1 rolled up and several soldiers got out. Kong was among them. He and the others walked up to Adam and handed Adam his old shotgun

"Hey Matador, looks like you've got yourself in a tough spot huh?" Kong asked greeting him in a friendly manner.

"Hey you old monkey" Adam said loading his gun before they rushed off. Kong and Adam took point and stood next to the door counting as three soldiers stood next to Adam and Kong.

"On three?" Kong asked loading his FN P90 with tracer rounds.

"Seems like we're going in a little heavy aren't we?" Adam asked

"Who cares, just get Blake" Kong said as another two cars drove up, Sun and Velvet rushed to either side of Adam and Kong

"Bananas, Velvet are you doing here?" Adam asked

"We're here for Blake" Sun said cocking his Sawn-off shotgun as he entered "HEY NEO KNOCK, KNOCK!" Sun called out as several goons aimed their guns at the Monkey Faunus as the men from the White Fang moved in

"Smooth move, Bananas" Kong said aiming at Neo "So where's the girl?"

"Oh you mean the cat, she's gone" Neo smiled.

"Okay new question, How did you escape Jail?"

"Simple, its called bail" Neo said twirling her umbrella.

"Damn police" Adam said as a stray bullet went near him. "OPEN FIRE" Adam roared as he pulled the trigger and shot a wire causing pipes to crash down, "Bananas, you and Velvet find Blake! I don't care how just do it!" Adam shouted

"Oh bite me bullhorn" Sun snapped

"What did you call me?"

"Nevermind Sun let's go" Velvet said was they raced outside

"Stop those two from reaching Mercury" Neo shouted

"Wait did she just say Quicksilver!" Kong said

"Yeah, seems the scoundrel is working with this idiot" Adam said

"Go, we've got this" Kong said as Adam departed.

* * *

Mercury was just waiting while hearing the knocks on the boot

"Damn Faunus bitch, she's wrecking my rid-" Mercury said before he was dragged out of the car while the boot opened

"HOW DARE YOU SHOVE ME IN THE BOOT, Now I'm going to shove my boot up your exhaust pipe!" Blake growled as she stomped over to Mercury who was being shaken by Sun, who stopped shaking him only to punch him. Over and over again in the face.

"Sun, let him go" Blake said "So I can walk up and down his ass." he snarled as she started to run up to him and performed a flying jump kick while wearing her skirt

"Sun stop looking" Velvet said covering his eyes as Blake started to fight in her skirt

"BLAKE!" Adam shouted before stopping "Where are your shorts!?"

"My shorts?" Blake asked as her skirt floated down. "Please tell me no one saw that!" she panicked as the White Fang came over to bag and tag Mercury

"Just only a LOT!" Sun laughed before Adam kneed Sun in the balls.  
"Eyes off my sister PERV!" Adam snarled.

"Never mind that, Neo still got away" Blake said blushing.

* * *

"That was a close one, anyway I have to think of another way to get rid of them, and the Blacktop Crow" Neo said

"And what will that be?" Roman asked smoking a cigar

"I've got a good idea, it involves the Monkey's garage" Neo said

"Really?" Roman asked "Tell me more"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was the returning warrior arc, sorry if it got a little heavy there but none the less its finished so join me next time when I post the next parter arc: Bankruptcy!**

**Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	26. Money woes

"Damn I was afraid of this" Sun said checking the books, "Hiring the others, fixing Ruby and Penny's wrecks, upkeep on the equipment and rent has left me with barely little money" he sighed looking at the amount he had left. "This isn't even enough to pay the bank half the normal amount" He was getting less and less business meaning a smaller income flow. And right now he was nearly bankrupt meaning he would lose everything. But he needed to find out why he's losing business.

"I've got a hunch that Roman's behind this shit" Sun growled softly before heading out of the office, Luckily no one else but him was there to see the way he had fallen into disarray. Sun was in big financial trouble on the verge of bankruptcy.

* * *

"Hey guys do you know what's up with Sun?" Blake asked as she sat down before Molly leapt up in her lap causing Yang to sneeze before she took something

"I finally got medication for your cat" Yang said petting the black and ash grey cat who purred happily

"Good to know" Blake drily said "But in all seriousness, Sun's seems like he's got something wrong with him."

"I guess he could be under stress about something is all" Adam weighted in taking a shot of beer "Back off Blondie, that's my beer and you're too young anyway"

"Anyway what could he have stresses about anyway?" Ruby asked lazily doodling in the water they had gathered around to talk.

"Maybe it's the Wrench Monkey?" Weiss asked sunbathing

"You think it's going under?" Blake asked

"I don't know" Weiss said

* * *

"I get it, I'm late on the repayments, but things have been slow as you can see, all people have been wanting is basic tune up and servicing which I don't charge much for" Sun said to the banking representative.

"I understand that Mr Wukong, look I understand that this is a major endeavour you have taken upon yourself. Also I can see that the 25 machine rental does help, but unfortunately you've been late on the last three payments. I'm afraid that if you miss one more the bank will seize all property from you and will sell it in an auction"

"What about the cars, for belong to a couple of clients?" Sun asked

"Well then they better pay for them" the banker said leaving

"Well shit. The next race isn't for another week yet, basically I'm screwed." Sun sighed as Neptune arrived as Sun looked at the nearly fixed Megane and Evo.

"Yo dude what's going on?" Neptune asked

"You don't want to know" Sun said looking depressed

"Trust me when I say I do" Neptune countered

"I might lose this place" Sun said

"What?" Neptune asked shocked.

"Yeah the Wrench monkey's in trouble. basically if I don't get the money in a week it goes belly up" Sun said

"Seriously man, how are you going to get the money?" Neptune asked

"I have no idea" Sun said unaware their conversation was heard by their newest member Melanie who suddenly took off.

* * *

"so Sun's going to lose his garage if he doesn't get some money. So where is it going to come from?" she asked sitting in her Agera R sipping a cola drink while a burger sat on her lap. She knew she had a bit of money in her bank account, however she knew that Militia would have access to the same account. Which meant she could put a stop to the withdrawal.

"I have to removed Milly from the access the account" Melanie said sipping her drink when she saw something out of her eyes: a red 2013 Agera rounded the corner.

"Speak of the bitch" Melanie said getting out of her Agera. This was not going to be simple.

"Hello Melanie, you look well" Militia said

"What do you want?" Melanie asked

"Wouldn't you like to know, anyway I heard your Crew's garage is sinking faster than a leaky sub" Militia smirked

"What are you getting at?" Melanie asked

"You won't know the answer by my lips" Militia said driving off.

"Bitch" Melanie said "so what am I going to do?"

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Sun asked laying back on his couch drinking a banana beverage thinking gloomily. "Maybe I should organize a race soon" Sun said sighed before sitting up, holding his drink with his tail. Sun was absolutely lost on what to do about this

"DAMNIT!" he shouted making a dent in the wall, he grabbed his Bo-Staff and walked outside, he deeply inhaled and breathed out as he slowly span the staff stopping one way and going the other way. Finally he shot the staff forward several times before continuing to perform Bojutsu katas. Before he stood still, he could feel the air become still and heavy; almost like the air itself was trying to smother him. Sun sat down and looked at the ground deciding what to do about the upcoming bankruptcy of the Wrench Monkey

"I have no idea about what to do" he said looking up at the night sky. "What do I do?"

* * *

Ruby and Blake were walking along the street when their last enemy they encountered appeared

"Cardin, what are you doing here?" Blake asked

"the cops thought it was a good idea to head back to school, stupid cops" Cardin growled

"so that means we can keep an eye on you" Ruby said before smirking "And that means only one thing: I want a rematch"

"Sure thing Squirt" Cardin said walking off "Oh by the way; you pissed off some major players by giving your uncle Cinder's true name"

"So that means trouble's brewing" Blake said as Cardin was out of sight.

"And we're right in the middle of it" Ruby said sternly

"And why do I feel like the next attack will be against Sun" Blake said worried

"Because that's how it usually work" Ruby said

"But who will attack him?" Blake asked.

* * *

"WHAT!" Sun shouted as the banker had returned

"I said if the bank does not receive your next payment we will sell this garage, and we have a buyer all lined up, in fact they should be here in a couple of minutes to look it over"

"And if I don't like the buyer?" Sun asked tempted to grab his shotgun form the gun vault. He knew that someone that he wouldn't like was going to buy his place, and that was not going to happen.

"Ah here they are now" the banker said as an Agera drove up

"Militia" Sun growled know Militia was a member of Roman's crew. So they wanted a base for their operations for their Vale operations

"Forget, she's a known associate of a wanted felon" Sun said really tempted to grab the gun.

"That was never proven" Militia said smiling as she waltzed over the shop "Yes this will be a good purchase"

"It's not for sale!" Sun snarled.

"It will be, and once it is I'll buy it" Militia said walking off.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to the bankruptcy two parter where Sun's garage and the crew's home base is under threat, this will be concluded next upload, which may be Friday. So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	27. solution

Ruby saw Cardin sitting by his own. Smirking she walked over to him making him look up

"What do you want short punt?" Cardin asked

"Oh nothing much just that fated rematch" Ruby said smiling as she pulled out 200 lien and waved it around.

"200 lien bet?" Cardin said smiling "Hold on! YO ME AND ROSE IS GOING TO BE RACING, SO WHO WANTS A WAGER!" Cardin shouted.

"What are you doing?" Ruby hissed quietly

"You want to save your friend's garage" Cardin said "This way you get what you want, which is enough money to save your friend and I'll get a chance to race you again"

"Good idea" Ruby said smiling as various student added their money to the pot betting on Cardin knowing he was going to win again the only one betting against him is Ruby

'I know I'll win' Ruby thought.

"After school" Cardin said smirking

"Shit I have get the next payment ready and I have no idea how to?" Sun asked as he's phone went off. "Who's this, race after school Cardin vs. Ruby a total pot of 2000+ lien. That's the amount I need to save this place" Sun said as she started to think out his plan. He had an idea, he knew Ruby's Camaro would be able to handle Cardin's Beemer so he needed a way to get the money from Ruby

"I suppose" he said looking at the fully restored Evo IX. "I could say it was the same amount of the winners, but Qrow has already paid for the repairs." He soon started pacing think of a way to make seem like a legitimate reason he could get the winnings without seeming like a villainous dick he gave up turned on the TV and grabbed a drink with a couple of pop tarts before sticking in the toasted

"I think I so watch some anime just to lower my stress levels" Sun said flicking it onto an anime about a girl who used different outfits to give her different abilities and weapons. He never saw it before but Weiss and Blake said it was a good show. It does seem like a good show albeit it a little goofy.

"Prisma's kinda cute thought too bad she's not real" the monkey Faunus mused.

After school everyone gathered outside, even Adam who was there to pick Blake up so they could get a bite to eat. However Yang was upset at the fact Cardin was against Ruby in a race still not forgetting what happened like it was yesterday even though several weeks had passed. Blake and Weiss was also nervous, but Ren had gathered the wagers, most of them being on Ruby.

"If he does anything I'm getting a tire iron and taking it to the windshield" Weiss said snarling

"Why a tire iron?" Blake asked

"It's easier to find than a sledgehammer" Weiss commented

"True" Blake hummed

"Ready!" Nora shouted lifting her left arm

"Set" she said raising her right arm

"GO!" she shouted throwing her arms down as Ruby and Cardin took off. Cardin took an early lead, shifting gears with almost perfect timing. smirking knowing a lot of people were going to get a lot of money when he saw something red caught the corner of his eye. Ruby had caught up quickly by perfectly shifting gears, loosing no speed before overtaking Cardin.

"How did she?" Cardin asked shifting into third before slamming his foot down entering the redline of the engine's limit making it groaned as it hit the limit as the pair turned the corner to the left. Ruby's natural drifting skills helping her maintain her speed while turning around the corner before going full speed switching gears as she raced ahead

'Is he even trying?" Ruby thought before drifting again as she saw the finish line by the school. She shifted gears and dropped the throttle taking the race to the shock of everyone, except her crew mates.

"Guess she won after all" Jaune said

"You were surprised?" Weiss asked

"A bit" Jaune said as Ren handed the bag to Ruby

"A total of 2,350 lien" Ren said

"I hope you have a plan there sis" Yang said

"Oh don't worry I do" Ruby said smiling as she walked over to her Camaro before taking off.

"What are you up to?" Yang asked.

"Damn, the sale's going on soon and I have no money on me, shit!" Sun growled as the banker showed up, but so did Ruby.

"Ruby what are you here for?" Sun asked confused as she glared at the banker.

"Are you the jerk who is trying to sell my friend's garage" Ruby said

"I am" the banker said

"Good, so you can tell us why the bank is going after a building with a full paid mortgage?" Ruby asked

"What, I had fully paid the mortgage?" Sun asked

"Okay so what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Well that fell apart quickly" Militia said coldly "You see I hacked into the bank and made it so that we could gain his garage, and thanks to the hack you still owe 2200 lien, meaning if you don't come up with that money you'll lose it" Militia explained.

"So that's what happened and how did the bank not catch onto you?" Sun asked

"A simple cash exchange" Militia said

"Bribery" Sun growled

"Here" Ruby said throwing the bag to the banker "That's 2200 Lien, so the mortgage is fully paid off"

"Very well" the banker said leaving "You now owe the bank nothing"

"Good, now piss off!" Sun shouted getting his shotgun chambering a round before pointing it at Militia. Who scoffed before retreating.

"So that was a thing" Sun said before becoming serious and turning to Ruby "Thanks for that; I guess I don't have to do anything to you"

"No problem, its just one thing" Ruby said

"What's that?" Sun asked

"Seeing as I just bailed you out of a tough spot concerning money I guess that makes me a partial owner of the Wrench Monkey" Ruby said

"I guess so, good to have a partner on board" Sun said shaking Ruby's hand.

"Thanks, I mean I didn't plan it out to be like this" Ruby bashfully smiled as Sun clapped her on the shoulder.

"Well I guess that's where the chips fell" Sun laughed as he walked into the garage with his new partner who was talking about what they could do.

"Well, that works very well" Roman said as he glared at Militia as she walked into their main base.

"Whatever" Militia said as a sound of glass appeared "Oh shit"

"Hello Roman, I still see you're here in Vacuo when you're supposed to be in Vale" a woman said

"Cinder, what are you doing here?" Roman gulped

"I'm just here to tell you we're heading out" Cinder said

"Where to?" Militia asked

"Its a secret" Cinder said.


	28. the road trip

"So are we seriously going to do this?" Blake asked looking at a map which had a red line on it.

"Suppose so" Yang said eating a burger. "It's the biggest street race ever"

"You're not involving Ruby are you?" Weiss asked downing some fries.

"We may have to" Ren said munching on some chips.

"But this I don't know; I mean Ruby's a good racer but I think even this will be difficult" Yang stated nervously

"But still the prize money would be too tempting not to take part in it" Ren said "It may draw her out"

"Cinder" Blake growled. "So do you think we'll be able to finally meet our opponent"

"Hopefully not" Ren said

"But just in case she does we should inform Qrow" Yang said

"That's a good idea" Weiss said as Ruby appeared hugging Yang's shoulders.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby chirped

* * *

"The Road Trip Rally?" Adam asked while talking to Tukson "Never heard of it"

"Its a race that goes from Vale to Haven" Tuskon said, smiling as he cracked his knuckled and lounged back

"A race, how many goes in it and who runs it?" Adam asked.

"I know the guy, he goes by the handle of Burner Mack; Vale's top street racer from the day street racing started anyway he's a big name in automotives and he runs this thing every five years; he also puts up a massive prize" Tukson explained

"How big?" Adam asked as Tukson answered by holding up five fingers  
"Five large!" Tukson smirked

"You shitting me right?" Adam gasped

"No, anyway you going to compete?" Tukson questioned the Faunus.

"May as well" Adam said getting up and adjusting his coat.

"It starts tomorrow" Tukson said

"Good. I could let loose" Adam said smiling.

* * *

That afternoon Ruby was out at the docks practicing in her old Evo IX trying to get a feeling for it again after being in her Camaro for ages. Blake and Ren observed her, she was driving around in a circuit practicing her drag and drifting skills in her old car.

"Why is she driving her Evo when her Camaro is better?" Ren asked

"She wants to use it in the Road Trip Rally" Blake said "She figured the All wheel Drive would be better than her Camaro's Rear Wheel Drive on the rougher terrain considering we could go off-road in places" Blake stated

"Good call on her part" Ren said smiling as he thought he spotted something. It was a 2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10 with a very dark grey metallic paint and two racing stripes which were black with an orange gradient on the outside, which soon took off. Ren glared at this car for he knew who it was, 'Cinder's shown herself huh?'

"Ren is everything okay?" Blake asked

"I'm not sure" Ren said "I think our main villain is here"

"Where" Blake said

"She just took off" Ren said.

* * *

Yang logged onto a website, grabbing a drink as the website loaded

"Welcome to the Trip planner, the only resource for the Road Trip Rally. I'm Burner Mack and today I'm going through the racers, we have a fresh crop of rookies this year, as well as some old favourites. Now if you see your name here you'll receive an email invite to participate in the Rally, so here we go: Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, Adam Taurus, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Militiades Malachite, Melanie Malachite, Yang Xiao Long, Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee, Cinder Fall, Neo Polita, Roman Torchwick, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Fox Reynard, Coco Cash, Neptune Vasilias, Sage Patheros, Scarlet Roxx, Sun Wukong, Velvet Scarletina, Nora Valkyrie, Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark, Russel Thrust, Dove Bronzewing, Yatsuhashi Matou. Now we have new Rookie Ruby Rose; an upcoming Racer champion, she crashed into Vacuo for a while and took up the style of drifting. I expect big things from this up and comer. Anyway that's our 30 racers for the rally. You have one week to prepare for the event and meet me at the Vale Port" Burner said "So I'll catch you at the starting line" he logged off.

"So the Vacuo crew, the Vale crew and Roman's crew are the ones driving in the rally, this could be bad" Yang said checking her email. "Okay so the email's there but how did they find out about us and get the information required to send us these emails?" Yang asked.

* * *

One week later everyone gathered early on the docks, where they gathered in their crews, the Vale Crew, The Vacuo Crew and the Villain Crew.

"So everyone's gathered" Adam said leaning against his Eclipse Spyder.

"Hate to admit it, but racing against the others will be fun" Sun said leaning against his Road Runner glaring at Roman's crew. But the big shocker was who their leader was. Cinder Fall smirked evilly looking over the two crews.

"Maybe I should have brought the Camaro" Ruby said

"I doubt it nothing could match that road reptile" Weiss sneered

"I could" Winter said hugging her sister

"Winter?" Weiss asked shocked.

"Hey sis. how are you" Winter said before seeing Ruby "So you got back home huh?"

"Sure did" Ruby said

Wait you two meet before?" Weiss said

"Yep, down in Vacuo. Fox and Scarlet helped her out of a jam" Ruby said high fiving Winter. Before a horn sounded as Burner Mack showed up

"Alright folks, we are about to get under way" Burner said "And first up is" he said starting a randomizer for the first person to start the race off.

"RUBY ROSE!" Burner said as those gathered cheered while Ruby went up to the starting line

"Good luck Ruby" Yang shouted as Ruby flashed a thumbs up while revving her car's engine.

"3...2...1...GO!" a race announcer said as Ruby took off in her red Evo kicking up a dust cloud of burnt rubber and fuel.

"Alright next to go is Fox Reynard" Burner said as Fox approached the start as the Vacuo crew cheered

"3...2...1...GO!" announcer said as Fox's Mustang pulled off with a burnout.

"Melanie Malachite" was called next.

* * *

An hour later and the last one to leave was Cinder who rolled her Viper up to the start line scowling. She was really behind but luckily her colleagues were ahead of her; Neo being forth to leave. All she had to now was catch up and take the first position by entering the checkpoint camp first, which would not be hard in her 8.3 litre V10 engine giving her a top speed of 325 km/h. Making the only cars that could be a threat to her were the Malachite's Agreas and the Schnee girl's Bugatti Veyron that could go a top of 407 km/h. the other Schnee's Corvett could do 300 flat, so she could be a danger. But all those would be extra; her true target's in this race were the nieces of the Blacktop Crow.

"3...2...1...GO!" the announcer said as Cinder's Viper took off.

* * *

**A/N: welcome to the next Arc of Redline: the Road Trip Rally. And give it up for Cinder's first main appearance as the story's main villain and all around jerk. **


	29. first stage

The race was on and Ruby was leading, but Winter was catching up. So Ruby tried to block her playfully.

"Really Red, you're trying that old trick?" Winter asked as she shifted gears and increased her speed after shifting to side

"Oh my bad" Ruby said shifting gears to try and get up to her, only for Weiss' Corvette and Melanie's Agrea.

"Sorry Ruby" Melanie said

"Out of the way dolt" Weiss snapped as the pair took off.

"Maybe one of us should guard Ruby from Cinder?" Winter asked over the radio.

"Don't worry we already have set up certain racers to do certain things for Yang and Ruby" Weiss said

"Okay good, that could be a problem later" Melanie said.

"I agree" Weiss said as she saw Ruby trying to catch up.

* * *

Yang Blake and Cardin were trying to get ahead of each other when Neo's Audi and Roman Cadillac appeared behind them

"We seriously need this shit" Yang said as Blake and Cardin braked before driving behind Yang. "What the hell?"

"We're blocking for you, get up to Ruby and help her because I'm pretty sure Cinder's gunning for you two" Blake said

"Okay, got it" Yang said driving off. Leaving Blake and Cardin to fend off the villains.

"Great she got away" Roman growled.

"Never min we'll catch up to her after we deal with these two in our way" Roman snapped, in front of them Cardin flipped Roman the bird before braking to slam into him.

"Cardin I thought you worked for these guys" Blake said

"Well, we quit, so now we're freelance racers" Cardin said

"Good to know" Blake said

* * *

Up ahead Ruby saw Yang coming up behind her, followed by Militia

"Guys we've got company"

"Okay Ruby found a way to get ahead of us and we'll make sure these guys are done for" Melanie said as she braked and moved over allowing Ruby to get past. Ruby quickly moved up to the front before remembering why she picked her Evo over her Camaro, it's All wheel Drive, meaning she could go off road.

"Okay so where's the base camp?" she asked checking the race GPS. She was a half an hour away and she needed to go left so she went off road quickly

"Why is off road?" Weiss asked

"maybe she's taking a shortcut" Melanie said

"Good idea"

* * *

At the back of the pack Yatsuhashi and Velvet were trying to catch up when Cinder's Dodge Viper came up to them and shot past them.

"Please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was" Velvet said

"Yeah it was, and hopefully she won't get up to Ruby" Yatsuhashi said worried.

"I've just got a bad feeling" Velvet said before spotting two cars going at it, "Come on we have to help them"

"Which one?" Yatsuhashi asked

"The one who's our friend" Velvet declared

"okay, good choice." Yatsu said driving off.

* * *

"Shit, why are we tangling with this guy?" Emerald asked as she was rammed by Adam again Mercury was up ahead tangling with Scarlet and Sage. "How did he get the easy ones?"

"What's the matter Kermit?" Adam asked

"You get away from me!" Emerald shouted

"No way girlie; you're after my sister" Adam shouted out before he spied something going off-road in the distance 'Ruby's going off-road, good choice.' he smirked as he took off after Mercury, signalling the others to move up.

"Hopefully Fox and the guys are dealing with Neo" Adam said

* * *

"Fox, Coco you guys move up and make sure that no one can catch up to us" Neptune said

"What about me Nep?" Coco asked

"Just stay with me" Neptune said increasing his speed with Coco driving shotgun

"We should use the corner to drift" Coco said

"Good idea" Neptune agreed.

"But we still have to be wary of Cinder" Coco said as her dark Viper was in eyesight "Speaking of the flaming bitch!"

"I agree, who is that behind her" Neptune asked

* * *

"Taking off like a jet plane, high speed and she's ready to go, fuel burning like a freight train, Redline and I'm giving it more!" Skyler sang "thanks guys for getting in this race" Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora had somehow gotten and invite for Skyler who had borrowed her father's Pursuit Interceptor

"No problem, its fun to have you along because everyone knows not to mess with that car" Jaune laughed

"Even Cinder's Chicken" Nora laughed out loud before a tone came across their GPS

"We have our first driver at Base camp! Ruby Rose followed by Winter Schnee by 0.65 seconds"

"Wow, we're majorly behind" Nora stated.

* * *

"Wow that was rough" Ruby said eating a sandwich she packed before heading out

"And now we can relax until tomorrow when we'll take off. But I hate to say it I might be the race leader tomorrow" Winter said

"Not if I decide to pull a night theft" Ruby said

"A night Theft?" Winter asked her curiosity peeking

"It's when you can gain a position or two by driving at night instead of driving the day, more tiring but it gives you a longer rest" Ruby explained

"Sounds interesting...alright what's the catch?" Winter asked.

"Sixth and lower can only do it" Ruby said

"And it only moves you up one spot, I can see why they allow it now" Winter said as Melanie and Weiss arrived followed by Militia, Blake, Coco, Skyler and Jaune's group, Neptune, Russel and Cardin.

"Looks like more than half the racers have shown up

"No exactly half" Winter corrected

"That was tough" Neptune fainted

"Not that bad" Ruby said as a V10 engine roared

"Who's that?" Winter asked as Weiss stepped in front of the pair

"An evil bitch" Weiss said before the woman walked over to her.

* * *

"Well hello, you must be the Schnee sisters and Ruby Rose" Cinder said flicking her ash black hair over her shoulder smiling

"And I take it you're the criminal mastermind Cinder Fall" Weiss said

"Me? A criminal master; hardly I'm just a racer and a business woman" Cinder chuckled.

"Yeah a business woman dealing in illegal upgrades for cars" Weiss said "And you also sell Schnee Performance parts without permission for a cheaper price"

"Well I must after all Schnee parts are only available to those who are basically snot nosed rich brats" Cinder said

"That's because not only to we sell the parts but we also install and tune them to make sure they work with the driver's car" Weiss said

"Of course you do, now if you'll excuse me I need to take a nap" Cinder said walking off.

"She's the leader of Roman's crew huh?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah" Weiss said "so keep on your guard girls"


	30. second stage

"Okay so we have to keep Cinder's crew in our sight" Weiss said at dinner that night. Ruby had already eaten and gone to bed considering she didn't have that much energy left after driving the whole way to the first checkpoint camp

"So Yang you're in 20th place, I suggest you pull a night theft to catch up" Blake said

"I won't besides I'm with Roman, Dove and Sky. So I can keep an eye on them, besides Cinder's in the top 15 racers of this thing" Yang said

"Okay so we each leave about ten seconds after the person in front of us, but first gets fifteen, then it becomes a road based free for all" Blake said

"So hopefully Ruby;s got a good enough lead" Yang said

"What are the standings?" Weiss asked

"I'll check" Blake said looking it up

* * *

1st-Ruby Rose, 2nd-Winter Schnee, 3rd Melaine Malachite, 4th-Weiss Schnee, 5th-Militia Malachite, 6th-Blake Belladonna, 7th-Coco Cash, 8th-Skyler Rose, 9th-Jaune Arc. 10th-Pyrrah Nikos, 11th Nora Valkyrie, 12th-Lie Ren, 13th- Neptune Vasilias, 14-Russel Thrush, 15th-Cardin Winchester, 16th Cinder Fall, 17th Sage Panthros, 18th Scarlet Roxx, 19th Neo Polita 20th Roman Torchwick 21st Yang Xiao Long 22nd Sky Lark 23rd Dove Bronzewing 24th Emerald Sustrai, 25th Adam Taurus, 26th Mercury Black 27th Velvet Scarletina 28th Yatsuhashi Matou 29th Fox Reynard

* * *

"How did Fox come last?" Yang asked

"He ran out of fuel and had to limp across the line" Weiss stated

"So Ruby gets the fifteen second start" Blake said

"Good the more distance put between Ruby and Cinder the better" Yang growled unaware Neo was listening to them. Smiling she walked off.

"What should we do about the Cardinals?" Yang asked.

"According to Cardin he's team was a team for hire, and were dropped by Cinder's crew" Blake said

"So we should hire them right?" Weiss asked

"May as well" Yang said walking off

"I have a bad feeling about something" Weiss groaned.

* * *

"So they're trying to get me away from that rookie girl huh?" Cinder asked

"Yes ma'am, what the reason is I have no idea" Neo said bowing

"So what should we do now boss?" Roman asked as he looked over with disdain at the crew's leader.

"Emerald, Mercury take out those Vacuo racers, they're tougher than they appear. And they'll be a nuisance on the winding roads" Cinder said

"Winding roads?" Mercury asked

"That means they can drive faster than us by using their drifting techniques they've learnt over the years" Emerald said

"And this coming from the one who jumped ship" Mercury said "You know from their crew to ours"

"That was a long time ago"

"Not that long" Mercury said earning a slap to the back of the head.

"Anyway, we should try and at least gain a position in the top 5 today"

"But didn't Militia already do that?" Mercury asked.

"Barely. Now off you go" Cinder said "We have a race to win" she smirked as the sunlight made her iris light up.

"THE RACE STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" the announcer said.

* * *

"Okay so we'll be racing to here, Mountain Glen" Yang said

"the old mining town near Mount Haddock?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, what did they mine their anyway?" Yang asked.

"Mostly metal ore" Sun said "My old man used to work up their until; the mine dried out, now it's nothing but a tourist trap; but it makes the Vacuo crew more dangerous"

"How?" Blake asked

"They're downhill Drifting experts. If they wanted to they could use stage 3 to overtake everyone and make the race theirs" Sun said

"Anyway Ruby head over to the starting line and get ready, we'll try and stall Cinder for you" Blake said

"Okay" Ruby said running off.

"Why are we specifically defending Ruby from Cinder?" Sun asked

"Take out Ruby you take out her family" Weiss said

"And that means Qrow"

* * *

"3...2...1...GO!" with that word Ruby took off at full throttle, quickly switching to second gear and maintain a comfortable speed until other racers came along, which wouldn't be too long. But in a race ten seconds was a long time, so Ruby could cruise a while. During this time she thought about her mother and how she would explain why she was in Haven again. She didn't want her mother to find out she was a street racer and get in trouble. But it had been some time since they saw each other. Suddenly Winter flew past

"Time to switch to serious" Ruby said shifting gears and increasing her speed hoping she could catch up with the Veyron her opponent was driving.

* * *

Cinder's Viper ripping the road up as she passed Pyrrah gaining six positions in just ten minutes.

"Try again little racer" Cinder said changing gears to move up, meanwhile behind her Cardin and Yang were trying to stop her from reaching Ruby.

"Shit, guys Ruby's just been passed. The person behind her is Cinder" Weiss shouted over the Radio

"Crap somebody either speed up or slow down" Yang shouted

"I've got this" Blake said redlining her engine

"No Blake you'll blow your engine and be out of the race" Weiss said "I have a better chance of stopping to get to her"

"But you're in third place, I'm just behind Cinder" Blake said

"Hang on where's Skyler?" Yang asked.

* * *

"Crap, I have to overtake Cinder, but my car isn't that powerful, even with all the upgrades Dad did to it" Skyler said

"Skyler, get behind me" Melanie said

"What for?" Skyler asked

"I'll sling shot you" Melanie said

"Okay" Skyler said as she drafted behind Melanie "Why aren't you further ahead"

"I work in endurance, so my style is good for a rally like this" Melanie said speeding up

"This is the longest stage" Skyler said "From Luna Desert to Mountain Glen"

"Understood" Melanie said.

* * *

"And the winner of this stage looks like its Winter Schnee" Burner said looking at the stats "Fox and Velvet are making good time, and that makes Emerald dead last, however Adam and Mercury are coming up to Neo and Russel, and those two are trading paint, Blake is starting to charge ahead however I just learnt that Blake has a bad habit of blowing up her engines when she's pissed, also Skyler is drafting behind Melanie to gain speed to relive some stress on Blake's engine much to her like of her crew chief Sun who is behind Dove" Burner smikred watching the race. "And we have a winner of stage two, three hours after starting Winter Schnee has crossed the line and by looking at her car the tires and engine needs time to cool down."

* * *

Ruby looked behind her to see a dark Viper racing up to her

"Shit" she muttered as the Viper grinded against Ruby's Evo before continuing on "She did not just do that" Ruby said as it was annouced Weiss and Roman took third and second, Ruby was currently 9th

"Okay so when I can I'll do a night theft and get into eighth. But the downhill section of the third stage should help me" Ruby said as she spotted the camp "And there's base camp" Ruby said as she entered the town of Mountain Glen, where they would rest before going up Mount Haddock for the first half of stage three and heading down the other side before making a base camp which is where Ruby would make a night theft before heading to Haven the goal

"I'm nearly home mum" Ruby whispered just laying back in her Evo.


	31. third stage

"This isn't good Roman's in the top five and we need him out of there" Weiss said

"Should one of us do a Night theft down the mountain?" Yang asked.

"NO it would be too dangerous" Weiss said "I think the only ones who could pull that off is the Vacuo racers"

"Hang on; Ruby you spent time with the Vacuo guys right, anyway can you drift?" Yang asked

"Yeah I did, but this is nothing like the mountain in Vacuo, plus I don't know the roads of Mount Haddock" Ruby said

"And that's not the best idea" Blake said

"I'll check the standings" Weiss said

1-Winter, 2-Weiss, 3-Roman, 4-Militia 5-Ren 6-Neo 7-Cinder 8-Blake 9-Ruby 10-Sage 11-Scarlet 12-Neptune 13-Jaune 14-Skyler 15 Melanie 16-Pyrrha 17 Cardin 18 Mercury 19 Adam 20 Coco 21 Russel 22 Sky 23 Velvet 24 Emerald 25 Yatsuhashi 26 Fox 27 Dove 28 Nora 29 Yang

"Why are you dead last Yang! You're one of our best!" Weiss snapped making the blonde shrink

"Lay off Weiss, we're up against a bunch of strong racers and those have mods that boost the power of their cars" Sun said

"Think we can get them disqualified?" Blake asked

"No won't work they over look your cars before entry, so they had to pass to kick our asses" Sun said frowning at the thought that they got past the checkers.

"So what now?" Ruby asked

"We face the mountain, the only way we can" Sun said

"So carefully" Yang said

"I think we'll have a better chance of one of us winning this next stage" Neptune said

"Downhill winding roads with loose gravel sections. Why would we ever be good at a stage like that?" Fox smirked.

"Anyway, I think we'll be able to at least get a position over the crims" Neptune said

"We won't know until tomorrow" Coco said heading off to grab some shut-eye

"She's right" Velvet said "Tomorrow is when we really get things done"

"Never mind that now guys it's time to turn in" Neptune said laying back in his car.

The next day the race started with Winter taking good use of the fifteen second start to get away from those who were behind her. She gripped the steering wheel as she saw the winding road going up the road, she started her ascent with more control than speed; knowing that Mount Haddock had a notorious reputation for chucking high speed cars over the sides and to their death if they flip bad enough, if they were lucky it would just be a badly broken bone that would require a plate to hold the bone in place while it healed . Winter was feeling like her heart was about ready to enter flight or fight mode with how risky this was.

I hope the others are having an easier time as she looked back to see several cars.

Neptune approached the mountain smiling as he shifted down breathed in and out slowly before gunning it and chucking his car's back out to the left skidding up it, quickly changing directions driving past several drivers as he got to the top, looking back he saw Coco and Sage quickly following him as well as a surprise in Ruby's Evo joining the drifters, this mad Neptune smile before going to his music player.

"I think it's time to initialize" he smirked pressing play as music started to play causing Neptune to head bop to the drum beat and guitar riffs. Suddenly he stopped with Coco, Sage, Fox, Scarlet and Ruby near him revving

"We better hurry" Ruby thought as she saw more cars coming "3...2...1...DRIVE!" Ruby called out starting the drift. Behind them the others who weren't use to drifting watched in shock as six cars took off forming a single line sliding around each corners like it was a patch of ice and they were merely leaves on it. Neptune lead the pack while Ruby over took Fox staying behind Coco who blew Ruby a kiss out her window before shifting directions while maintaining a high amount of speed

"How are they doing that?" Cinder asked attempting but failing to drift causing her to go arse over head in her Viper.

"They got the right idea" Neo said looking pissed off

"Never mind that we still are in the top ten" Cinder said 'and when the mountain slope ends will take it back' she smirked as the light lit up her eyes again.

At the near rear Mercury was attacking Velvet while Cardin held off Emerald allowing Velvet to go ahead and speed up gaining sixteenth spot behind Adam, behind them were the Cardinals and Emerald, sadly Weiss had a bad start and was over taken leaving her dead last. Velvet went to drift smiling as she went around Mercury who did not like that at all. He jerked her car again and made it smack into Velvet's Exige who sent it close to the edge

"Bye Bye Bunny" Mercury said forcing Velvet's Exige over the edge tumbling down the mountain side with the horrible chorus of crunching metal and glass accompanying it. Velvet managed to get out of it clutching her arms while gritting her teeth; she saw her Exige light up in flames as the petrol ignited. Sitting their tears glided down her face as screamed seemingly abandoned by the other, only one stopped and back for her

"VELVET!" it was Yatsuhashi, quickly and carefully her picked her up and place her in the car

"Its gone, my Exige" Velvet whimpered as Yatsuhashi drove slowly and carefully back to the camp "I guess you lost huh?"

"No I got 20th and then came back for you when I noticed you weren't with Adam and the others. That bastard is going to pay" he said as he went over to the medical tent and got Velvet into it

"Thank you" was all she said before crying in pain and sorrow. Adam saw this and went off to find Mercury.

Adam found Mercury working on his car with the hood up, being held up by a hood prop, walking over Adam grabbed the hood, removed the prop and slammed it on Mercury's back and held it down

"So you think it's fun to nearly kill girls huh?" Adam asked raising and slamming the car hood again "Especially on a mountain huh?" he asked again slamming the hood on Mercury a third time "You. piece. of. SHIT!" Adam raged slamming Mercury into his engine before pulling him to his boot and opening it "Nighty night" Adam said closing the boot of the car. Adam really hated that guy.

"Better hope he stays there" Adam said checking the positions

1-Neptune, 2-Coco, 3-Ruby, 4-Fox, 5-sage 6-Neo 7-Winter, 8-Blake 9-Weiss 10-Cinder 11- Melanie 12-Yang 13-Skyler, 14 Ren 15 Adam 16 Mercury 17 Emerald 18 Roman 19 Russel 20 Yatsuhashi 21 Sky 22 Dove 23 Pyrrha 24 Jaune 25 Cardin 26 Nora 27 Militia 28 Scarlet DNF Velvet

"Tmorrow's the final leg and then We'll be in Haven, where this will damn well end!" Adam growled.


	32. Final Stage

"Okay I'm taking Velvet with me" Ruby said as she helped Velvet into her car, knowing she would need to get to a hospital to properly set the bone, so she got ready to drive, being third was an advantage in this case, plus she grew up in Haven which was basically her home turf.

"Okay, Ruby head for the hospital and get Velvet to your mum so we can get her help alright?" Winter said

"Will do" Ruby nodded "You alright?"

"Yeah I am thanks Ruby" Velvet said gripping the hand grip

"3...2...1...GO!" the announcer said making Ruby take off.

"Please be safe Ruby" Coco whimpered.

* * *

Neptune and Coco were out in front waiting for Ruby who was coming

"Here she is, let's do this" Neptune said breaking and allowed Ruby to pass.

"The others will be here shortly" Coco said as she spied the nearest racer "Shit Neo, looks like everyone is holding off the bad guys in one way or another"

"Never mind that! We're screwed if Neo gets passed us!" Neptune shouted, not realising Neo had a plan to get passed them

"Just hold her off I can see the city now!" Coco said as Neo passed them. "Oh no"

"Great she just got passed! well all we can hope for now is that Ruby can handle her in Haven" Neptune said

"Coco to all friendlies on this channel, the ice has passed through the crack and is heading for the jewel, I repeat the ice cream has passed through the crack and is heading for the jewel; step on it people! Ruby needs our help here" Coco said

"This is Bunny to all friendlies on this channel the Jewel is in the street, repeat we are in Haven now!" Velvet said

"Good let's see how well Ruby takes the streets" Neptune said

* * *

Ruby quickly raced through the streets of Haven, familiar with the spires of stone steel and glass. She power slid through several intersections to get rid of Neo

"Oh crap, Ruby, Cinder just got into the city" Coco said

"Please tell me you guys are here" Ruby said before three engines sounded next to her "Huh?" looking left she saw Yang, Blake and Weiss driving near her

"Guys you're here!" Ruby said

"Yeah we suspected we might be needed in the City so we asked if we could do a night theft, and Burner said yes. So whoeve gets to the finish line will have us as 4th, 5th and 6th place" Yang said

"So we need to guard your sorry exhaust huh. I can live with that just as long as Winter comes second

"No way I'm taking first sis" Winter said joining the group with Melanie who was forming up

"I see them, split up" Blake said going right with Melanie, while the Schnee sisters took left drawing Roman's attention while Yang and Ruby dealt with Neo by going straight

"So Ruby after this want to get some ice cream with mum?" Yang asked

"Why not" Ruby laughed powersliding around a corner "She still there" Ruby check

"Good, I want pay back" Yang growled slamming her brakes on and banging into neo "Sorry" she lied before flicking the bird "That was for targetting my sister" she whispered before shifting gears and accelerator

"MOVE! And show what you when you step into the circle and" Ruby sang

"Nice choice Ruby" Yang said using her GPS "Head's up we're nearly there"

"Okay, but I'm going the back way" Ruby said steering right

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Velvet whimpered after bumping her arm

"Sorry" Ruby winced as she went over another speed bump

"Here we are" Ruby said carefully driving into the hospital car park as Yang's voice came over the radio

"Rubes, I'm going to distract Neo until you finish the rally!"

"Ten four" Ruby said cradling Velvet's arm as she was helped inside the hospital.

* * *

"Hi I'm looking for Dr Rose" Ruby said as Velvet shifted uncomfortably while she was attended to it was not enough so she had to be taken to a hospital. The call went out

"I'm here" a woman said with dark brownish red hair, bright silver eyes wearing a black skirt, red top and lab coat "Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"My friend was injured during a mountain drive" Ruby said

"Have Dr Cross meet us in the clinic" Summer said checking Velvet's injuries "Broken arm, bones appear to be intact" she checked squeezing Velvet's arm getting winces from the Rabbit Faunus "But this is not my area of expertise. That would be psychology" Summer said smiling

* * *

"Damn bitch get off my exhaust pipe" Yang said leading Neo away from the hospital while she met up with Blake and Melanie shortly after

"Did she?" Blake asked.

"Yeah she got there alright" Yang said

"Think she's going to win?" Melanie asked.

"Knowing Ruby, she could but I'm not sure if she can" Yang sighed as the trio turned a sharp corner leading Roman and Neo away from Ruby

"they're leading us away from the hospital, go and deal with Red" Roman said as Neo broke off and started to head back to the hospital.

"Crap they're going after Ruby!" Yang panicked

"Hopefully she can deal with her" Blake said continuing on with the chase.

* * *

Ruby walked out of the hospital and over to her Evo where she looked up the finishing area, and where it was shocked her.

"Haven Raceway, it's about ten minutes from here" Ruby said driving away, not spotting Neo's Audi who charged at her. Only for Ruby to swerve and making her miss

"How did"

"You think I didn't think you would leave me alone?" Ruby said shifting gears and increasing her speed.

"Stupid bitch" Neo growled as she chased Ruby who was swinging around the streets like they were nothing while Neo was having a tough time. How can she do this" she mused before realising something "Where is she?" Neo had lost her somehow.

* * *

At the raceway Ruby entered the track and went around it once, going over the finish line before going over to the winner's circle and slammed her hand on the bell.

"RUBY ROSE WINS!" Burner exclaimed as Neo entered

"NO!" Neo shouted followed by Melanie and WBY giving the rally the top six racers. A couple of hours later everyone was there.

"Way to go Ruby!" Yang cheered joining the crews and congratulating Ruby.

"And that was this year's rally done and dusted with our rookie racer Ruby Rose who won 5000 Lien!" Burner said "With our runner up getting 1000 and our third place getting 500 Lien" burner said "And now we'll be back in five years for our next rally. But for now time to log out and I'll be back with my weekly podcast on Thursday. To everyone who raced enjoy the rest of your summer, but for now I'll catch you guys later" Burner announced.

* * *

"So Ruby what are you going to do with your winnings?" Yang asked slinging an arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"College" Ruby stated

"Smart investments" Weiss said smiling

"So we're here and its summer. Why not stay here for a couple of days?" Yang asked.

"Okay" the girls said

* * *

**Okay so that was the end of the Road Trip story Arc. So join us next time for the Origins Arc where you guys find out about the start of Sun's crew.**


	33. Noren Origins

"Oh man, we spent an awesome couple of weeks with mum and what happens when he arrive back home? You get a major fever" Yang said checking Ruby's temp as she laid on teh couch

"She does seem to have a bad fever maybe we should let her stay home today" Blake said

"I'll ask the others to check up on her if I'm busy" Yang said pulling a sheet over her and an ice pack on the head

"Here, this should help" Blake said giving Ruby some medicine, "you should have another dose when one of the others get here okay?" Blake asked sweetly combing hair out of teh sick girl's face

"Okay" Ruby moaned before curling up before softly snoring.

"She's like a kitten when she does that" Yang whispered leaving the room with Blake.

* * *

"Ruby, Hey Ruby come on wake up" a voice said

"Who?" Ruby asked still half asleep sitting up as the ice pack fell off her it

"Its Ren and Nora" the voice said belonging to Ren who came over to check up on Ruby

"Are you hungry?" Nora asked softly

"A little" Ruby said

"I'll get you something" Nora said

"Okay" Ruby said

"Despited her being a bit ditzy, she's actually a decent cook" Ren said "So how are you?"

"Tired, sick and bored. You got anything to pass the time" Ruby asked laying back down

"Not unless you count homework and stories" Ren shrugged

"A story please" Ruby said

"I've got a good one then, how about I tell you about the time I joined up with Sun's crew" Ren smiled.

* * *

It was awhile ago, maybe I was just in high school yet so I had just gotten my license. Anyway back then I wasn't the charming racer with skill I was today, back in those days I was a pool hustler, using my skills to win a large amount of money. Plus I had the expensive habit of smoking, every night after school instead of heading for the family restaurant I went to the local billiards dens and robbing whatever dumb mook I could play against, for the first couple of games losing five of ten lien a game before making them bet fifty to sixty lien, on a good night I would earn a couple hundred or so lien. Anyway, one night I was playing the usual way, however I was playing against our future crew chief.

"So do enjoy doing this sort of thing?" Sun asked lining up the shot before pocketing it. "I mean I can think of a way you can earn at least half a grand in a hour" he said

"How?" Ren asked leaning on his pool cue as Sun line up a second shot and sunk

"Street Racing" Sun stated "A high stake activity with good rewards

"And what if I like pool?" Ren said sinking another ball

"Trust me you'll have fun" Sun said

A week later I was at my first street, my first opponent was some punk who was rocket a Honda Civic with no skill. It was just a simple quarter mile race. I was driving my usual ride, not giving two shits about anything just living my life to its fullest. A total babe started the race and we took off. The cocky punk quickly took the lead for five seconds before I came along and totally wrecked his ass. After the race Sun gave me the winnings: a grand. Anyway after the race Sun came up to held his hand and said

"Welcome to the crew" he said with a massive smile on his face.

"Er thanks" I calmly said accepting his offer.

"Finally another crew mate" Sun said

"You have some already?" I asked confused

"Two, Pyrrha and Jaune." Sun said

"Cool count me in" I said.

* * *

"And the rest is history" Ren said as he helped Ruby sit up as Nora brought out a bowl of soup for Ruby

"Here you go, some nice soup, it will gentle on your stomach" Nora said "So what were you talking about"

"How I joined the crew" Ren said

"Cool, did you want me to tell you how I joined?" Nora asked to whcih Ruby nodded

Okay so my story isn't like Ren's who basically joined out of boredom. I was in my second year of high school and dubbed a bit of a loony ditz on a permanent sugar rush. So I was there just doing nothing but mixing my music files for my lunch time shift for the Beacon Radio. So one day Ren and Pyrrha were talking about the next race they were having. But of course I wasn't listening; however Ren my only friend at the time told me I should come along anyway just to have fun. So I dolled up did my hair makeup, wore nice clothing and headed to the race. I was a little nervous there, but once I found Ren and Pyrrha, who I became friends later on after I joined up with the crew

"Nora you babbling again" Ren stated

Sorry Ren, so anyway there I was with Ren and Pyrrha as Sun and Jaune walked up to smiling. Sun had just found out about a potential candidate for his crew, a girl called Penny who needed an opponent so I went up and raced with her. a nice little quarter mile race. The race needed up being a draw so Sun came up to the both of us and asked if we wanted to join up and I said yes just away. While Penny mused over it for a couple of minutes before agreeing to it, so we joined the crew and formed a small family.

* * *

"And that's my story on how I joined the crew" Nora said as Ruby yanwed having finished her soup and was laying back down.

"Here Yang told me to make sure you take this" Ren said handing Ruby some medicine and water.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so welcome to the Origins story arc where the team tell Ruby how they got started. This is a smaller arc so it will be done pretty quick**

**And now to tell you guys about a new project I've got up called Queen of Rose, basically its an Assassin's Creed Inspired fanfic detailing how a princess must retrieve her kingdom from Tyranny. So if you could pleas give that a look I'd be grateful and you would be cool. Also check out its prequel about the princess' mother **


	34. Arkos Origins

The next day Ruby was till sick and had still had a fever. Yang told her once again to say home from school again

"Pyrrha and Jaune will stop by today at Lunch" Yang said

"And I'll ask if they're willing to tell you how they became a part of our crew" Blake said making Ruby alert bit more

"Ren told us about what happened yesterday" Yang said stroking Ruby's hair softly and lovingly like a mother "He and Nora told you how they joined, so I figured you would want to find out the other stories. So today you'll get Jaune and Pyrrhic's considering they were some of the founding members of the crew." Yang said pulling a sheet over Ruby "Sleep tight kiddo"

"Okay bye Yang" Ruby whispered falling asleep

* * *

Outside Yang looked at Blake while they got into her RX8 Blake knew that look she had on her

"She'll be fine Yang" Blake sighed

"I know, but if she hasn't broken her fever tomorrow I'm staying home so I can take her to the hospital" Yang said

"Me too" Blake said smiling "And before you say anything, Ruby is my friend, roommate and surrogate sister, so I care for her too"

"I know" Yang said not being able to do anything until tomorrow.

* * *

At lunchtime Ruby woke up to the sound of the key in the door  
"Ruby, it me and Pyrrha!" Jaune called out as they walked in, being greeted by a stumbling Ruby wrapped up in a sheet

"Hey, you shouldn't be up" Pyrrha said guiding her back to the couch where she was put this morning

"Anyway I had cooking class and decided to give you what we made today" Jaune said giving Ruby a container filled with pasta

"It Fettuccini Carbonara " PYrrha said as Ruby started to eat, yesterday's meal was easy because she could drink it, but today's was a little tougher but still nice.

"Now who goes first?"

"Does it matter, considering it's the same story" Jaune said handing Ruby her medicine

"Suppose not" Pyrrha shrugged. "Alright I'll start it"

* * *

We were just new to the area, I had come from Mistral and Jaune well he moved from Atlas to Vale. We quickly made friends with each other and did nearly everything together. Heck we brought our first cars together, which we still have to today. So we were coming up to the yearly service and needed to find a garage, so we looked around and found several, but each one was seriously expensive, I mean our cars were not cheap so our costs were majorly expensive. So after checking most of the garages we came upon a newly opened one

* * *

"Hello?" Pyrrha asked out loud looking around the moderately sized garage hearing a bang and cursing

"Yeah!" the curser shouted out revealing a blonde monkey Faunus wiping his hands on a rag "Oh customers, welcome to the Wrench Monkey Garage" he said "So what's up?"

"Can you service our cars?"

"What you got?" the Faunus said "So a 2008 Subaru WRX and a 1999 Integra Type R huh; should be able to; when do you need it done by?"

"Tomorrow; there's a race we want to check out" Oyrrha said

"Tell you what I'll do it so you can have your car by this afternoon" the Faunus said

"Wouldn't your boss be upset that you stopping a job to work on another one" Jaune said

"Well I could get the manager so you can ask him if you want" the Faunus said walking into an office and walked back out "Hi I'm the owner and manager of the Wrench Monkey and sure I can stop what I was working on considering its my private vehicle"

"I'm Pyrrha"

"Jaune's the name"

"Sun Wukong" the trio introduced themselves. "So you guys into street racing huh?"

"Yeah why?" Jaune asked

"I'm wanting to start a crew of street racers"

"How come?" Jaune asked as Sun started to service his engine.

"I was apart one back in Vacuo. Well it was more like a family, considering we were basically siblings well adopted siblings" Sun said checking the oil in Jaune's engine.

"Cool, actually we would love to be a part of one" Jaune said "What about you Pyrrha?"

"I suppose so, it might be a lot of fun"

* * *

I'll take over from here so in the first couple of weeks we started the crew operating out of Sun's garage, gathering new members like Nora, Ren and Penny they were the

first three after us, Soon we recruited Weiss, how that happened we'll let Weiss tell you about that, it's quite a tale. But first it was the time we raced. The five of us had lined up outside the school. Sun started the race. It was a nice half mile drag race. The prize was a giant pizza, loser had to pay of course, so here we were line up about to start when

* * *

"Jaune, I think it's where we have to leave it for now" Pyrrha said seeing that Ruby had fallen asleep again. Pyrrha made her comfortable again and gathered the containers from lunch before signalling to Jaune to leave.

"Come on, its time to go back to school" Pyrrha said

"She's going to be disappointed that she won't hear the end of our story" Jaune said

"We'll tell her at the next barbecue gathering" Pyrrha said

"I think she would like that" Jaune said pulling the sheet up over her to make her comfy

"Why do you think people pull a covering over people with a fever to keep them warm?" Pyrrha asked

"No idea, wouldn't it be better if we keep uncovered to cool down?" Jaune replied

"You would think so" Pyrrha shrugged.

* * *

What the pair didn't know is that when they left Ruby started to shiver. She woke up pulling the sheet tighter as she headed for the phone. She rang Yang before coughing badly

"Hey this is Yang, what's up" Yang said

"Yang...help" Ruby said before collapsing

"Ruby, Ruby, RUBY!" Yang shouted as she hang up. Ruby laid their shivering badly

"Yang, where are you?" she whimpered falling unconscious.

* * *

An hour later

"Ruby! Where are you?" Yang panicked asked looking for her sister as Weiss and Blake followed her inside before spreading out. Weiss soon shouted out

"Yang in here!" the white hair girl sounded panicked "She's burning up badly"

"Blake get my Skyline ready. Weiss call the school"

"Why?" Weiss asked afraid

"We're taking Ruby to the hospital, something I should have done sooner" Yang growled

"Alright, come on Weiss" Blake said softly as Weiss nodded

"Hold on Rubes, we'll get you better" Yang said afraid.


	35. WBY Origins

"It's not as bad as it seems, it's just a bad fever nothing worth worrying about, we'll have to keep her here a couple of days until the fever goes down and then I want her to rest in bed for the rest of the week once she is released" a doctor said

"Thank you" Blake said relieved as was the other girls.

"Everything's going to be okay I think we should head home and check up on her tomorrow when the drugs have helped lower her fever" she told the others

"Good idea, however Yang I want you to come to my house, so you can at least relax" Weiss said

"Alright" Yang relented

"I'll drive you Skyline back" Blake said

"Thanks" Yang said as she left with Weiss.

"Man I never thought I would be treating a daughter of Summer for an illness" the doctor said shaking in his head.

* * *

The next day after school Yang walked into Ruby's hospital room and smiled

"How are you doing kiddo?" she asked hugging her sister

"I'm fine Yang" Ruby said as Yang placed her hand on Ruby's head

"You feel like you're fever's going down" Yang said "Now I take it you want to hear our story right?" she asked plopping down on a comfy chair.

"Yes please" Ruby said laying back against the bed's pillow.

* * *

Well as you know I got into Beacon, so I came to Vale to live with Uncle Qrow when he said the adopted daughter of an old friend of his was staying in Vale, this girl was Blake. So we met up and talked about me living with her and you know how that turns out cause you live with us. We next met Weiss when we went to Beacon High; she was apart of Sun's crew already. So how we met is a bit of a funny story.

* * *

It started by me and Blake walking down a hallway when this thing bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going" I shouted

"Watch where I am going. Watch where I'm going; I WAS WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING YOU" Weiss said before stopping while she looked at my chest "THOSE ARE HUGE, THERE ALMOST LIKE BALLOONS WERE SHOVED UP YOUR SHIRT!" she screamed

"HEY! they're all natural, cliff face" I smirked before Blake face palmed

"Oh great do you know who that is?" Blake deadpanned.

"Ice queen of Beacon high?" I asked

"What did you call me?" Weiss snapped grabbing my jacket "I dare you to call me that again?"

"Sure Ice"

"Yang this is Weiss Schnee, the heiress to Schnee Automotive Industries. Weiss this is Yang, the niece of the Highway Patrol's head officer" Blake said

"Wait she's what?" we asked Blake together but I added in "Jinx, speak again and you have to have a penalty" smirking

"What are you a child?" Weiss asked haughty

"Pinch and poke you owe me a coke" I sang the rhyme out

"Whatever, you obviously are a child, and a dumb blonde" Weiss then touched a nerve.

"Did you just call me a dumb blonde, I'll have you know I was in the top ten students of Signal Academy"

"Top ten huh, well then what does that make you compared to me a top three student" Weiss bragged, seriously I was about to smack her when I heard my car keys jingle

"Hey Princess, you race?" I goaded her.  
"So what if I do?" Weiss asked

"Don't do it Yang" Blake warned me

"Alright we still have half an hour before class. Why not" Weiss smirked.

* * *

So we stepped outside, of course this was the first time I saw her corvette. Anyway we decided on doing a alp of the school and back to the car park won and of course Blake started us off. I quickly took the lead while Weiss' precious car needed to warm up so she could try and win, anyway when she caught up down the last straight we nearly collided into this white Volkswagen Golf turned onto the road where Weiss was heading down and nearly collided with it

"TELL THE STORY PROPERLY!" Weiss snapped.

"That didn't happen" Weiss huffed as she walked in with Blake, who simply ruffled Ruby's hair while setting some cookies down with Weiss hugging Ruby who was gleefully munching on some cookies showing she was already feeling better

"Now where you were was wrong" Weiss stated

"Why not, you nearly crashed!"

* * *

Okay Ruby pay attention this is where you're sister seems to have selective amnesia is that I had over taken her when a White Golf had pulled out in front of us causing both of us to spin out and drive to the car park,

"That idiot" Yang shouted getting out of her car

"Looks like I win" I said

"Bullshit you did" Yang muttered

Anyway the driver of the Golf walked over to us, making us both nervous for we nearly got into an accident with our headmistress, Goodwitch

'Oh that's right she was pretty pissed' Yang remembered.

* * *

"What do you think you two were doing?" Goodwitch asked.

"Proving who's best" Weiss said

"Her idea" Yang said indicating Weiss was the culprit

"What I did not! You did!"  
"I merely asked if she raced" Yang started

"That's true" Blake said stoically

"Anyway this is not without punishment; and considering you like cars; after school you two will clean my car until it has no marks. Then I want it waxed as well" Goodwitch said walking off

"Shit I was going to the garage after school" Weiss grumbled.

"Oh well" Yang shrugged

And that was how our friendship with Weiss began, and ever since we've been closer than a knitted jumper.

* * *

"But how did you join the crew?" Ruby asked.

"Simple Sun had heard and seen the incident and asked to join when he came to our school to talk to Weiss about something" Blake answered reading Ninjas of Love: Sunset Kunoichis.

"And that is the last of the origins of Team Sun" Yang said lazing back as Ruby snuggled up to her sister smiling

"Anything else you want to know about?" Weiss asked

"Yeah how did Emerald join?" Ruby asked

"Simple, she defeated Sun, but after three weeks she totalled Penny's car and then joined Cinder's crew" Yang said looking down.

"And I don't regret it any day" a voice said

* * *

"Penny?" Yang asked hugging her old friend "How did?"

"I saw your cars outside so I asked the nurse and she told me you were here" Penny said rolling her wheelchair in "Hello Ruby its nice to meet you; Yang tell s me a lot about you"

"Nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot of good things form the others about you" Ruby smiled

"Sop what were you talking about?"

"Origins" Yang said

"Spectacular" Penny cheered.

* * *

**A/N and that was the last of the Origin stories, so come Tues you'll get the next arc: Family matters**


End file.
